


Consequences

by birdie7272



Series: Started With A Kiss [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Consequences, Good versus Evil, Great Dragon - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Plot, Plot and Smut, Prophecy, Romance, Slash, Smut, Young Arthur, bond, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are finally together, but they weren't the only ones waiting for that to happen. When a prophecy is fulfilled it tends to have a ripple effect. Can they stand together as the realm of magic crashes into the world they live? <br/>Merthur. Plot and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Is that...no it can't be...but yes, yes it is! 3rd installment of my Merlin trilogy- a year later. I know I suck. So sorry, but your support and messaging me has done wonderful things in kicking my butt down into my seat so I can type away.
> 
> You don't need to read the first two parts (Whiskey's Effect, Tempting) but you know...more fics more fun.
> 
> Plot (*hiss*boo*boo plot*). Don't worry you get smut too.
> 
> Plot and Smut.
> 
> Rated M for the obvious.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Where we left off...

" _Merlin_." A voice rang out in Merlin's mind causing him to stop halfway down the corridor, quickly snapping his head back and checking around...but he already knew it was pointless.

" _Merlin_." Again the voice called out for him and he grimaced. He knew that voice anywhere.

And he had been in such a good mood.

" _Merlin_."

That was the voice of the Great Dragon. That was never a good thing.

* * *

"Young warlock." Kilgharrah greeted as soon as his torch light entered the cavern, already waiting for him perched on his rock across from the entrance. "You do not look happy to see me."

It was true. Merlin wasn't really happy to see him as he leaned against the wall and pouted. "Forgive me but I'm really rather tired. Is there any way we could do this tomorrow…or after supper?"

"I called you for a purpose."

"Right." He sighed and tried to stand up straighter, something rather exhausting for him at the moment. An entire hunting trip passed and he was longing for his bed. Not that they were hunting but still…tired. "And that purpose is….?"

"Arthur."

"Yes, what a surprise. What about him?"

The dragon ignored his sarcasm easily and leaned further towards the sorcerer, the rock beneath him crunching with his weight and echoing in his prison, as he prepared to explain the gravity of the situation to the young boy. "Your fate has always been destined. It appears you have come to certain milestones much quicker than expected. "

"What do you mean?"

"When the two halves bond together on the bed of Fjörgyn under the light of the hidden moon and the hidden dawn, the call shall be made and the primal dusk will crawl from below for the approaching battle with the great being."

Merlin stared with an open mouth, feeling completely dumfounded. It wasn't exactly a new feeling for these cryptic conversations. "That um…that doesn't sound very…I don't think I understand."

"You and Arthur are destined for greatness. Greatness which cannot be achieved without the other."

"Right. Arthur will unite the lands and I will help him. I know that. I don't understand any of the rest. What does it mean?"

"Not all prophecies are written. Many were created in a time before such tools."

A lot of the time he wished the dragon would just give him an answer to the questions he _asked_ but he knew by now how to go about the conversation. "A prophecy?" He took the time to groan and mutter to himself, "Because I don't get enough of those", before brushing back his annoyance from an empty stomach and focusing on what the dragon actually said. He would not have called him without good reason. "So two halves -well that's me and Arthur since it's never not. Bond together –whatever that means –on the bed…bed of...under …"

He wasn't quite sure what Fjörgyn meant but the mention of doing something under a moon and dawn had him flashing back to the hunting trip pretty quickly. But there was no way it was referencing…that kind of bonding…no. But that is exactly when the Great Dragon called. A bed of Fjörgyn? It was rather suggestive. How could he not?

His head snapped up and his face started to heat up hotter than the flames in his hand as the sound of the dragon's laughter started to bounce out quietly over the stones and reach his ears, only getting progressively louder.

"Oh no. No. No! How did you- what are- how- how could you possibly- I don't- what?!"

"It seems your feelings for the young prince have changed since we first met."

"But I- I still don't- How-"

The dragon sobered enough to say, "The call has been made Merlin."

"What call?! I didn't call! Neither of us called!" He was allowed to sound this defensive as great yellow eyes zoned in on his heated face and he could see his flustered reflection in their pupils. "Not that we were doing anything. We weren't doing anything! Not on the bed of Fjörgyn **.** On any bed. Actually. So-"

"Merlin."

There was a purpose to the rest of the prophecy. He could feel embarrassed about everything else later. Why would that even be a part of it anyway? A prophecy that required...that. Right, back to the point. "But I didn't make any sort of call."

"You would not yet be aware of the call sent forward. The eye of a storm has its advantages and disadvantages. In the days of old, a messenger would have provided you with this clarity. I am now that messenger."

"Um…Thanks. I think."

"You and I come from a very powerful magic. One intertwined with the Earth and her offspring. That magic was created out of both the good and the bad. One cannot survive without the other and both come in equal measure, though there is one magic more powerful than any other."

"And that is…"

"Love, Merlin. There are many types and all are powerful. You are yet young, unable to understand your full potential. To complete a prophecy such as you did with a magic that surges through the Earth itself… you needed great power to assist you. It was foretold."

"Right." Everything was foretold with him. Apparently even his developing feelings towards the crowned prince. It made him wonder how much privacy he actually had when people knew more about him than he did. Not that the Great Dragon was a person. Right, back to the point again. "Well who did I call on? You said primal dusk will crawl from below. What does that mean?"

"The creation of magic involved both good and evil. The creators knew they must both exist but the dark too easily bled into the light with no release. Visions came of the damage it would cause so they contained this magic in a being and locked that being in the center of the Earth herself so she could watch over it. For all mothers love their children and she would be no different. Naturally some evil escaped into the world but good was allowed to roam free and it touched all it could. The struggle is as old as time itself though the balance is often thrown."

"I thought magic wasn't good or evil? It depends on how you use it."

"That is true. The good and evil I speak of already existed as it always had and always will. In the creation of magic they were simply ingredients. It is up to the user to sort through the dark and light that exists in their magic. As you have seen."

"So I have both dark and light magic?"

"You have the capacity for both as anyone else, though you were a being created of light, Emrys." Merlin's body flinched and his gaze snapped up at the use of his Druid name. "The primal dusk is a being created of darkness."

"What will it do when it crawls out of the earth?"

"Chaos. Destruction. These are the things it feeds on. You and Arthur are destined to create a world of peace. It would wish to destroy that possibility and you along with it."

"In the battle?"

"Correct, young warlock."

All of these prophecies and things foretold and visions and magic and destiny and all other things out of his control were really getting out of hand. This sounded almost too ridiculous to deal with when he was so tired. He and Arthur ' _bonded_ ' under the moon and dawn and that meant he called up a giant ball of evil? On top of that it was for a battle between that ball and he and Arthur?

Alright that made sense. It seemed the entire world was prepared to make an attempt on Arthur's life. This shouldn't have been such a shock. Still, this seemed massive. Far too massive for something done out of innocence or love or whatever. It was a mistake! A happy one but still a mistake.

"But that doesn't make sense. We're not ready. Arthur is still prince. Uther still lives. Why would it come now?"

"Because you called."

"I didn't mean to!"

"You would not have been able to call if you were not ready."

"So how much time do we have? Where will it come?"

"The prophecy does not tell all."

"How am I supposed to tell him about this?"

"That is up to you to decide."

"Great."

"Take heed. You can only return the balance with Arthur's aid. You and Arthur share a bond that creates the great being. Any weakness in your bond will be exploited and you will fail. If you do fail, the world will be thrown into constant chaos and Albion will never be created."

As was always the consequence of his failing -Albion never being created.

He ran a hand over his face in an attempt to make sure he was not dreaming this conversation. "I'm not ready for this."

"The magic of the old religion believes you are. Remember, none of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it. Arthur and yourself included."

"Yeah I remember."

"One cannot survive without the other." The dragon spread its wings and pushed off his rock, his chain dangling from his leg, as he flew up and called back to the boy. "I wish you luck."

* * *

"And that was all he told you?" Gaius asked Merlin.

He had given in and slept after coming back from the dragon. Actually he had tried to sleep but first chanted that prophecy to himself about a thousand times so he would remember all the dragon said. But he brought it to Gaius' attention right away the next day. This wasn't something he could deal with himself and he hoped now that Gaius knew about his talks with the dragon he would be able to figure it out with him.

"Yes. That's it."

"What does it mean bond? How did you and Arthur bond? It sounds like a ritual."

"Um…" He could feel his face heating up again so he shrugged a bit too enthusiastically and bit out a far too big smile. "I don't know. I'm sure that doesn't matter."

"Every bit matters." Gaius raised a brow at the boy's attitude but decided to simply move on with his thoughts as they continued to eat their breakfast. "It sounds as though you have a great challenge ahead of you."

"That's what worries me." He scrunched up his nose, trying for a countless time to make sense of the being described. " _Primal dusk._ It doesn't sound like much more than a shadow but I have a feeling it will be something more."

"Yes. I don't like the sound of that either. "

"But what if I'm not ready? I didn't know about the prophecy. Arthur doesn't know about anything. How could we possibly fight something this big without him finding out? I mean, I'm not ready. Look at what just happened when I used my magic. I cannot do that again. Not to you, not to anyone."

Gaius frowned when Merlin chucked his food back to his bowl, his worry preventing him from taking another bite. He had seen this boy take on too much to have such little confidence. Though, he did agree the scale of this prophecy surpassed anything he had faced before.

"You have faced many foes in the past and you have learned from that. You and Arthur are destined to work together and, that being said, you will. You already have, many times, whether he was aware of that or not." He reached across the table and shook the boy's arm, trying at least to get him to look up from his feet. "I have confidence that you will figure this out."

"I wish I shared that confidence."

"You'll be fine." He smiled and gestured towards his food, staring sternly until Merlin started eating again. "In the meantime, see if you can sweep up this room for me."

Merlin smiled to his food. It was always save Arthur, save Albion, and clean up. That was his job description.

* * *

"Merlin!"

"Sorry."

It had been weeks since Merlin's talk with the dragon. Nothing had happened and he hadn't been called back down for another chat so he simply lived his life like normal. Practicing his magic in secret –now extra vigilant and cautious-, helping Gaius in his shop, reading books to help him understand what the Great Dragon said, and helping out his prat of a prince with everything that was asked of him. Oh and some things that weren't asked. Things that Merlin actually enjoyed a lot even if the sneaking around sill made him more stressed on top of his worry about the primal dark being crawling up from the center of the earth. He could handle it though. Most days…

"I asked you, no I told you to clean this shirt for me at least five times!" Arthur was on a rampage, holding up one of his shirts and shoving it in Merlin's face. "And what is this? Go on. What is it?"

"A stain."

"A stain! And it was your job to get it out and now I have nothing to wear. Five times! Do you just not listen when I talk to you? Are you deaf? What is wrong with you? You idiot!"

Merlin looked down at the floor so he could roll his eyes undetected and mumble under his breath, "Love you too sire."

Arthur stopped pacing right away, spinning and facing his servant. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He smiled but it was terribly fake.

"No. Come on." Arthur chucked the shirt away and turned back with hands on his hips. "What?"

"Nothing," Arthur kept giving him squinty eyes so he spoke through his teeth adding on, "-you prat."

Arthur's anger fell away instantly and a smile broke out on his face. Why they ever thought using idiot and prat as ways of expressing love was a good idea, he would never know. It was hard to tell when they meant one or the other sometimes.

"Alright." He clasped Merlin's shoulder and shook his head, already forgiving Merlin for not listening. He had been rather distracted ever since the hunting trip and Arthur could only guess it had something to do with their new arrangement, something he was still getting used to. He could understand. "I'm sorry. You know I just don't like these kinds of events."

The event was a celebration for Morgana on her birthday. It wasn't as big a celebration as Arthur's or the King's but it was still an enjoyable event with guests and entertainers and food.

"That's a lie and we both know it." Merlin smiled up coyly as Arthur turned back to his dresser and started throwing every article he had out of it. He rolled his eyes at the sight, knowing he would have to clean it all up later. "You like these events when they're for you."

Arthur apparently didn't hear his ramblings from inside the cupboard. "I am not going if I am stuck wearing a shirt with a great big stain on it." He threw whatever shirt he had around the door and straight into Merlin's face.

"That's more like it." He caught the shirt and chucked it with the others, blinking and picking up the one closest to him and holding it out. "Why don't you wear the blue one? It's the same shirt just in a different color."

"I don't like that one."

"Why not?" He sneaked up behind Arthur and held it to his front from behind adding, "It brings out your eyes."

Arthur chuckled darkly and turned in his arms so Merlin could hold it up properly against his front. "Should I be worried about you wanting to do my hair and makeup?"

"Haha. Just wear it."

"Are you telling me what to do again?"

Merlin smirked at his playful tone and stepped in closer, spreading his hands against Arthur's chest and dropping his voice to a seductive whisper. "It'll be worth it if you do."

"Will it?"

"I can show you." Merlin gestured towards the bed with his eyes and the energy starting in his body quickly matched in Arthur's as his eyes blew wide and his brows set.

"Lock the door."

Merlin was quick to obey, throwing the shirt over the cupboard door and jogging to the door of the room. He didn't even go to lock it with his hands, he just let his eyes flash gold and ran back to the bed Arthur was climbing on as fast as he could, joining him from the other side as Arthur was taking his boots off as fast as he could.

"We don't have much time." Arthur reminded him even though he was already quickly kicking off his own shoes.

"Better leave clothes on then." Merlin shot him a kinky wink and sucked in a breath when Arthur's tongue darted out to lick his lip.

They both climb on the bed fast, still messy from that morning. Arthur suddenly grabbed Merlin's face while he was still trying to mess with the ties on his boots, only managing to get one off before stumbling forward and meeting his prince's mouth. They clashed together fast and fell onto the pillows without even making their mouths meet properly.

As soon as they were down Merlin forgot about his boot and Arthur just pulled him close, moving his mouth as quick as he could to keep pace. Their hearts pounded fast and their breaths caught as they pulled their hips together.

Arthur grabbed at Merlin's waist first, pulling his head up to double check the door. Merlin pushed his head under his lifted neck and snuck in a bite, sure not to leave any visible marks that would become a topic of conversation at the feast. Arthur sucked in an audible breath between his teeth when he felt Merlin start to suck in his skin and felt his tongue circle forward against his stubble causing his hands to grip a little tighter and bring him just a little closer.

Merlin was first to roll his hips up and both moaned as a tremor pulsed out from their cores and made their toes curl with excitement. Arthur tipped his head back and nudged Merlin's lips back into his own as his thumbs tucked under Merlin's trousers and pulled them down to his knees, sure to graze a hand against his member on the way back up.

"Oil." Arthur muttered, more commanded, against Merlin's mouth and he was happy to spin on his side and reach over to the night stand where he opened the drawer and pulled the jar out. They were really starting to run low on the stuff.

Arthur came up behind him and started to suck on his ear, a hand running over the front of his shirt and slipping to the bare skin, following the patch of hair leading down from his belly button as he wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling with quick short tugs that had Merlin rutting into his back. Merlin gripped the only thing in his hands as Arthur continued, glancing at the door when he could manage to open his eyes just to double check. The thrill of getting caught never really left with them.

His eyes smacked shut again when Arthur let him go and fumbled behind his back, only moments later realizing he had pushed his trousers down as well and the heat he felt before was nothing compared to the erection pulsing against his exposed lower back. Arthur groaned as he pulled Merlin in with his arm, pushing up against the bare of his back and nuzzling his mouth into the boy's hair, his breath hot and panting against his head.

Merlin wordlessly passed the jar of oil back and pushed his trousers down a bit more, kicking off his other boot, when he felt Arthur pull back from him.

"Will you be okay if I just-"

"Yes, yes." He was still open from that morning's fun. They were really bad at keeping their hands to themselves. Especially on days where Arthur had no training to occupy his morning. "Just do it."

"Needy."

Merlin rolled his eyes and quickly flipped around stealing the jar back and closing it before putting it back in its place and closing the drawer. When he pushed back again he felt his body jump as a slippery hand grazed his middle and a slippery cock grazed his entrance. Without needing to ask Arthur started to push in. He slid in easy and that had them both gasping for air as their mouths opened in pleasure. Merlin was trying to pace his body, gripping onto the bed and Arthur's arm, as Arthur was losing his grip on Merlin's middle and pushing up slowly.

They both looked at the door at the same time when they thought they heard a knock, shock jumping through their bodies and an audible gasp escaping from each of their mouths. Apparently it was just someone passing because there was no other noise. They waited a few more moments, just laying there with Arthur inside Merlin and no sure way of a logical explanation, before looking at each other and nodding in silent agreement. They needed to go faster.

Arthur pushed in and Merlin ground down at the same time until they couldn't push any more, part of it having to do with the lack of mobility in Merlin's clothing still trapping his legs together. That didn't stop them from picking up the pace as Arthur thrust back and in again making Merlin have to turn his mouth into the other boy's arm so he could stop his moans from escaping him.

The pace only got faster from there until Arthur was plowing into him and Merlin was meeting him with every rock. It felt so wrong to have so many layers on. Merlin couldn't open up as much as he wanted and Arthur was missing that one special spot because of it and they could both feel their shirts riding up and scratching their bodies with every move, their skin only just touching but not nearly enough. It felt wrong but it felt so good.

Merlin left some good red teeth marks in Arthur's bicep before checking the door a final time and lowering his hand to his own cock, refusing to let himself last much longer. Arthur gritted his teeth having no place to latch down on Merlin with his shirt on and his grunting came out louder and louder as his body started to quake. Merlin couldn't stop the moans now and Arthur had to smash a hand over his mouth just to keep him from screaming out, making his body bend back oddly and oh god he just hit that spot and his hand was moving so fast against his member and he felt the pleasure roll out in tidal waves as he came over the bed. Arthur pulled down on Merlin harder, his head bumping into his shoulder, his arm getting tired from holding his mouth closed. Still just one more thrust, two more, and Merlin's body closing around him was just too much. He was too hot and too tight and he exploded a few seconds later, a final moan leaving him and floating right into Merlin's ear as his body collapsed in the sudden full body sensation.

They only took a few moments to catch their breath before Arthur lifted his hand from his mouth and patted his arse with the other, pulling slow until he was out completely, falling onto his back. Merlin was up quick, ignoring the part of him that felt rather sticky now, and pulled up his trousers.

"So the blue one it is." Merlin smiled as he tossed the shirt over Arthur's still exposed body. He just groaned and ignored it, letting it cover his face. "Arthur-"

"Can't I just sleep?" His voice sounded both muffled and pathetic from under the fabric. "Just for a little bit?"

"No." Merlin chuckled and took pity on him, leaning over his body to fix up his clothes. Arthur just lay there and let him pull up his trousers and pull off his shirt, flopping back onto the bed with no intention of helping him put the blue one on. "Come on Arthur."

Arthur ignored him and instead of reaching for the shirt he reached for Merlin, "Come here you idiot." He pulled both of them down into a hug and refused to let go when the boy started to struggle, only holding him closer and using his head as a pillow as he laughed and gave in, snuggling up to his prince's side.

"Prat." He stayed and let Arthur close his eyes for a few moments before deciding to talk again, half only to make sure he was still awake. "Can I say something without you laughing?"

"Perhaps." Arthur sighed onto his head, rubbing his mouth against his temple and putting his chin back on top. "But I make no promises."

"I don't want to be there tonight." He sighed again, starting to run a hand over Arthur's chest and watching the goosebumps that trailed his finger. "When they start dancing, all the people throwing themselves at you while I fill your glass."

"You know you have nothing to worry about." Arthur wrapped his hand around him tighter, running a hand over the back of his shirt, still sticking to his skin from the sweat of the quick session they just had together.

"I just wish for things I can't have sometimes." He actually wished for that a lot of the time. There were a lot of things he wished he could have that he knew wouldn't happen. At least not any time soon. "Maybe one day."

"I'll tell you what." Arthur dipped back into the pillows and waited for Merlin to catch his eyes. "I promise you one dance."

"You're joking."

"Well not _at_ the dance. You'd be executed for sure. I'll just owe you."

"Owe me?"

"One dance."

"That settles it. You are so a girl."

"You are the one that wants to dance with me!"

"I never said that. You just thought it. Therefore, girl."

Arthur had him flipped on his back -his arms pinned to the side- in a flash. Already they could both feel the hormones kicking back in with thoughts of where this could lead – though knowing it couldn't – popping into their minds. "If I had time you would be begging for your life right now."

"But you don't so you better put on that shirt." Merlin gestured towards the shirt stuck between their bodies, making another gesture towards his arm. "It'll cover up that mark real nice."

" _Mer_ lin." Arthur groaned and he laughed as he pecked him on the head and rolled over, Merlin only getting one last look before Arthur's bare skin was covered in blue.

* * *

The celebration went well enough. There were only a few awkward moments shared when Merlin or Arthur would make a joke about wrestling, bringing up old memories and new blushes. It was only after Arthur was tucked away in bed, a few stolen kisses given, that Merlin's happiness turned to concern.

It was part of his duties to help clean the mess from the party and that was where he overheard one of the many straggling guests say something that caught his attention.

"I haven't seen anything like it."

"And where did you say this was?"

"Far from here my friend." Merlin didn't recognize the man talking or his friend but it was their hushed and rushed whispers that had him listening in. "I cannot find a way to put it in words. Such creatures have never existed to my knowledge."

"What was its likeness?"

"It slithered from the ground like a snake but it had no such form. It appeared to be made of rock though I've never seen a rock like this."

"Living rock?"

"There's more. It grew in size and shifted into the largest fox I've ever seen. It had no face, no eyes, though I could feel it looking at me."

"What did you do?"

"I ran! Or I tell you I would not be sitting here today. I warned the people but when we came back for it, it was gone with no trail. They called me crazy, they did. Laughed at me for my age. But I know what I saw."

"I believe you."

"It wasn't only the sight that had me running. It was the feel. Looking at this creature…it was like every bad memory I have ever had, every pain I've ever suffered, was brought to the forefront of my mind. Never have I felt such pain and anger as I have looking at that creature. A part of me hopes I did make it up. I wish for no one to encounter it ever again. It felt like pure darkness."

Uh-oh. Merlin left the room wide-eyed and headed straight back for his chambers. _The primal dusk shall crawl from below for the approaching battle with the great being._ It sounded like a certain prophecy was coming true. It could have been coincidence, maybe this man really was insane and just saying something about darkness was by accident, but it didn't feel that way in his gut. He knew something was wrong and he needed to look it up in his books and talk to Gaius because it sounded like that thing was crawling up to fight with the great being.

Only that great being wasn't exactly ready yet. Or part of it wasn't. They were two halves and one half didn't know a thing about it. Or all the secrets the other half had. That creature did not sound good and to have to go up against it meant surely it would be a challenge to keep it that way.

Things were about to get really complicated.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

"Arthur." Merlin stood in the threshold with his hands curling around each other, a tooth stuck biting his lip, and his foot tapping on the ground. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it Merlin?"

"It's not going to be easy. I'm not sure you'll understand."

"What is it?"

"It's just…"

"Just...?"

"Well..."

"Well what Merlin? Just tell me."

"That armor makes you look fat."

Merlin was running for the door before Arthur could throw his sword or something else just as violently pointy at him. He was sure he would pay for that comment at training somehow but he was just going to hide behind the knights until Arthur called him out. They were usually pretty understanding. And big. Big was a good thing. They were like an impenetrable mini-man wall.

After hearing about the odd creature described by the stranger, Merlin had a talk with Gaius. He was just as clueless as Merlin was about the thing which led to many days of researching the possibilities. In the end they came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

For all he knew the stranger really was insane and that's why there was no record to be found. That odd feeling he got when the man talked never left his gut though. Something was wrong and he knew it. He would just handle this like he always had. Alone. He wasn't about to tell Arthur about it without proof or well…anything really.

That uneasy feeling became justified when the prince was called out to see the king.

Arthur decided that Merlin's punishment would be dueling practice. Whichever knight could disarm and knock Merlin down with the least amount of blows won while the rest would have to run laps around the castle. Merlin was sparring Percival -if it could be called sparring with how terrible he was- when a messenger came to tell Arthur he was summoned- much to Merlin's short lived relief. The knights really could throw a good punch

"Father wants to see me now? He knows we're in the middle of training."

"He did say it was urgent Sire."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Merlin called to him hopefully, turning around and getting pushed to the ground from behind by Percival as he did so. The knights all chuckled at his loud groan and the small glare he sent them over his shoulder.

"I don't need you with me everywhere Merlin. Stop trying to get out of your duty. Men, continue what you are doing until I return. Sir Leon is in charge." Arthur gathered his things and left Merlin there on the ground. At least he had the decency to laugh after he turned away from his poor manservant.

"My duty-" Merlin grumbled under his breath as he stood to face another knight. He was rather uncomfortable in the armor they put him in and very off balance. He almost managed fall all on his own. Again. "I'll show you my duty."

He didn't really get to show anyone anything before he was knocked down to the ground again.

Arthur still hadn't returned by the end of the session. Leon continued for him, making the men run their laps, and picked up with the rest of training when they were done beating on Merlin. After it was over the knights offered to buy him a drink at the pub but he turned them down so he could find Arthur. It was near dinner and it wouldn't be like him to skip out on that. He was curious about what made Uther call him away all day long. It couldn't be good whatever it was.

That thought of course did nothing to stop Merlin's worries. Not only was he continuously thinking about this giant prophecy looming in the background but also had to worry about his magic, keeping it from Arthur, while at the same time keeping the true relationship he had with the prince a secret from everyone. There was just so much he couldn't tell people. Not even Gaius knew it all.

What if Uther found out? What if that's why Arthur was taking so long? What if someone saw them in the stables the other day?

Luckily, it only took enough time for Merlin to get his food and clean his room before Arthur was walking through the door. He wouldn't be able to hand another round of _what if_ thinking otherwise.

"Oh good Merlin, you're here." Arthur greeted without looking up. "Pack your things. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?"

"Yes." He continued to walk into the room, shucking off his armor as he went, and sat in his chair like what he was saying was not completely out of nowhere. "Father has asked me to look into some disturbances in the neighboring kingdoms."

"Disturbances? What kind of disturbances?"

"Creatures...odd creatures. They seem to be made from sorcery and have been terrorizing villagers all over."

Oh no. Magical creatures attacking villagers sounded very much like the thing Merlin was dealing with. Sort of dealing with. And if it was brought to Uther's attention that just meant it was getting worse. But what were these creatures? Were they the subject of the prophecy or something else altogether?

Arthur continued to talk while his thoughts were processing. "I am to make sure these stories are true and determine what kind of threat the creatures pose to the kingdom."

Merlin nodded though his stomach was doing back flips. "So we'll be taking the knights with us then?"

"No. The less the better. As I am sure you are aware -something has to get past that thick skull-" Merlin ignored his sarcastic tone and muttering and instead refilled his goblet while he listened. "Camelot is not welcome in all kingdoms and we do not wish to start a war. It will just be the two of us. My father doesn't want to send anyone he does not trust completely into enemy territory. So I will need some of your clothes. I do not wish for people to know who I am and I will need to dress plainly."

"Just the two of us?" Merlin smiled despite the uneasiness, danger, and insult to his clothes. He waited until Arthur looked up and caught his eyes to wiggle his brows suggestively.

"Don't get excited Merlin." He warned while pointing the fork at him like a weapon. A weapon with cheese on it. "I will not take any of your clinging. This is a simple scouting mission. We will do what is required of us and return."

"Clinging?" He scoffed and turned around to finish making Arthur's bed. "I'm not clingy." Just because he wanted to follow him away from training and because he worried about him all day did not make him clingy. He wasn't even that worried. Not really. Mostly.

"Just make arrangements with Gaius. We could be gone a while."

"You're the clingy one." He was ignored, as per usual, left to finish his chores and return home.

* * *

"I don't like this. We don't know what we're up against." Merlin paced in front of Gaius, snatching things to stuff in his pack for the trip. He just didn't know what to bring! There was no warning label with this prophecy and that feeling in his gut was not helping his decision making. He had packed and unpacked at least three times and that was just before eating. "I don't have time to research these beings when he wants to leave in the morning and it's not like I can bring the books with me."

"You know more than you would normally in a situation like this for the two of you. I doubt any attempt you made now would make any difference."

"Thanks Gaius."

"I just meant that you have already done so much." Gaius spun around, trying to keep up with Merlin pacing all about the place. "The Dragon said the prophecy came from a time before the written word. Perhaps this beast does as well."

"And yet you let me read all those books anyway?" Merlin spun to face his elder who was trying not to smile by pretending to putt around with their dirty dishes. "How long were you thinking this?"

"Reading is good for you Merlin."

"Mhmm." He chuckled as he reached for extra supplies Gaius kept that would help if either of them were sick or injured. It was a good bonus to have, living with and training with a physician. He just hoped he would not have to use it in these travels. "Well I don't know what I'm going to do if we come up against these creatures. My magic is improving but I haven't a clue how to use it."

His eyes dropped down to the book he pulled away to get access to the rosemary. A book he knew so well, by heart even, yet couldn't seem to put down. If Arthur were to find it…he couldn't be sure of what would happen. It was a book of magic after all. Still…he was going very far into the unknown.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gaius asked with a raised brow as Merlin slid the book into his bag.

"I may need it."

"If the prince finds that-"

"I know."

"Alright. Whatever you think is best. Just get yourself to bed. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"Thanks Gaius. I'll see you in the morning." Merlin smiled and gladly shut himself in his room, throwing his body on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He would finish packing tomorrow and sleep for now.

Only, sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon. There was just too much to think about. Mostly it was just every overwhelming feeling he'd had since his talk with the Dragon but part of those thoughts were about being alone with Arthur for an extended period of time. Gods it would be infuriating, just the two of them. Of course it would be the good kind of infuriating. Just the two of them…alone in the woods...again. Merlin could feel his throat start to dry and his muscles start to twitch as his blood ran south from not-too-distant memories.

With a peek at the door he decided Gaius was going to let him be and he could reach down and push his clothes off his hips without worry. With a sigh he fell back against his pillows and closed his eyes in the dark picturing Arthur. There he was, waiting for him somewhere in the middle of a field. Why a field? It didn't matter, he was too distracted by the sight of the sunny day and the gorgeous man to care. The grass was tall but his body was bare and the closer he came the more was revealed.

The grass tickled Merlin's hips as he waited for Arthur to get close. With a smirk and a twinkle in those blue eyes Arthur knelt before him and wrapped a hand over his hip, down his stomach, and directly around his member. His rough hand grabbed him tight and strong, pulling the pleasurable feelings to the top of his mind with a single hard stroke. With eyes half closed Merlin watched as he curled his fingers around and tilted his wrist up and dragged those constricting digits to the edge of his head bringing Merlin to the edge of a gasp.

The smirk coming from the blonde beneath him was enough to will him to go faster as his face flushed and the heat pooled in his stomach. All it took was that look and Arthur was obliging to his silent wish, his fingers rolling back as his palm slipped around his head and folded around his shaft, pumping the jittery waves of pleasure straight to his toes. Those strokes continued to make Merlin's eyes roll back in his head, his hands grasping the tall grass and the blonde's hair until he had them both in a harsh but necessary grip so he could stay standing on his own two feet.

A moan escaped his lips as Arthur flicked his tongue past his, out over his head, up his slit, and down the center of his shaft. Another pass up and Arthur opened his mouth to him, taking in the first few inches, teasing, playing, and causing his body to move with every small pull his hands made. Then he engulfed him all.

One swipe down and his lips were nudging the base of his erection, his nose pressing into his stomach. The pressure increased to double as his head pulled back and his cheeks hollowed out. Gods, it was impossible how fast he could move his mouth like that. Every flash of gold from Arthur's head bobbing brought another thrill through is body and soon he was snapping the grass from the ground in chunks as the pleasure climbed higher and higher and Arthur's nails bit into his thighs and his cock hit the back of this throat and he just couldn't take it anymore. One more lap of Arthur's rough tongue pulling over shaft, his soft head rubbing against the ribbing in his throat, and he felt the heat build too much and he was coming with a groan.

Merlin blinked his eyes open to come face to face with the ceiling and a sticky hand.

They really needed to watch that while they were traveling. They didn't need to fulfill another prophecy again.

* * *

The next morning Merlin ate and prepared the horses, waiting for his royal laziness to slump out of bed and meet him. Merlin couldn't help but smile when he saw him coming down the stairs wearing his 'civilian' clothes. It was one of his shirts that had him grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't explain it but seeing him in his clothes sent a tiny thrill through him that he was all too interested in following. He couldn't wait for their first night out around the campfire together.

Arthur just glared at him. He never was a morning person.

"Morning Sire." Merlin greeted with a smile.

"Mmm." Arthur groaned and passed Merlin his things so he could strap them onto his horse.

"Have a good night's rest?" Merlin asked while loading the horse. Well, he was hiding behind the horse. Arthur would kick him if he had the chance just for asking about his sleep. Sure enough, Arthur moved around the horse just so he could glare at him properly. Followed promptly by a tongue licking out across his bottom lip and a heated gaze crawling down Merlin's body.

"What?" Merlin asked, feeling semi-self-conscious. His new purple shirt looked good but there was no way Arthur was checking that out. He wouldn't notice. Alright, it was getting weird. Did he have something on him?

"I had quite the interesting dream."

Merlin leaned back as Arthur crowded him with a accusatory stare and joked, "Naked in the royal court?"

Arthur shook his head. "You and I were in a field."

"A field?" Merlin gulped. Did he accidentally throw some magic into his fantasy last night? Arthur quickly grabbed a handful of Merlin's ass while walking right past him and towards the other side of his horse. Oops.

"What happened?" Merlin teased, standing tall so Arthur could see his suggestive smirk over the saddle.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Arthur returned that smirk while adjusting his sword to its hilt.

"Will you show me?"

"Perhaps." Merlin grinned down at the ground as his face burned tomato red. He could actually feel it in his ears as memories of the imagery he conjured up came to mind. Blonde hair, blue eyes, mouth full. "If you behave."

"Yes Sire." He teased back.

There wasn't much else to do but ride the day away. They had a very far way to travel all the way up to North Umbria. Through Mercia, Deira, Rheged, and of course Elmet was in the middle of it all. Also known as 'The Perilous Lands'. And while they were 'the perilous lands', people of Camelot weren't exactly welcome everywhere so danger lurked in every kingdom.

It was a long time to travel and for the first few days it was fairly uneventful. There was a lot of talking, shutting up, fighting, making up, and 'bonding' by the campfire. At least the world didn't end because of it. Both of theirs were just rocked.

It was their last night in the realm of Camelot and Arthur decided to lead them to a pub he knew on the outskirts of the kingdom. It was a rowdy place, just as Merlin expected, with bunches of men singing drinking songs and woman joining in while shouting and dancing. Arthur grabbed them a table while Merlin grabbed them food and drinks, as if it would be any other way even if Arthur was pretending to be a 'normal' person. That was an argument they had in plenty.

"Because normal people don't order other people around!"

"But you are my servant."

"Apples!"

"What?"

"Apples. Now."

"But no one is even here! We're in the middle of the woods, where am I supposed to go?!"

"I don't care just apples."

"You know, I kind of like it when you get worked up like this. Maybe we should find some whiskey instead."

"Whiskey?"

"Whiskey." Arthur strode next to him and laced a distracting hand through the bottom of his shirt.

"Whiskey."

The argument died pretty quick after that. So, there was Merlin getting Arthur his food and drink just like he said he wouldn't do. He really needed to stop letting him distract him from his very good points like that. He would just have to get him back later. Only, they wouldn't have time for that.

A few bites into the meal they bought and there was a man running into the bar, screaming louder than the rest.

"They're burning down the village! Get out! They won't stop for anything!"

"Calm down." Arthur was first to jump forward and make his presence known, standing noble and tall. "Who are they?"

"Creatures sir. Creatures as high as a horse made of the fire it breathes."

"Men!" Arthur turned and yelled over the muttering happening by the instant hysteria. "Grab weapons and water. As much as you can carry. You priority is to stop the creatures. A group of you shall evacuate the town. Make sure the women and children get to safety then come to help put out the fires."

"Arthur." Merlin stage whispered and shimmied up to his side as the mob started to follow his orders.

"What?"

"Just reminding you who you are."

"These are my people Merlin."

"I'm not saying don't help them. I'm just saying be careful." Merlin added with a smile, "You prat."

"Idiot. Let's go."

Arthur led the way outside where they saw the horse-like creatures burning through the streets. They looked to be normal horses -if they were not on fire and shooting the flames from their mains, tail, and mouth. One came cantering right in front of them as they ran and Merlin had to fall back to the ground in order to avoid it. He was staring at the burn marks in the dirt when Arthur yelled, "Get up you moron!"

He scrambled to his feet and followed Arthur to the horses, each pulling out a sword though they both knew it was pretty pointless in Merlin's case. Actually, "How are we supposed to fight horses on fire with swords?!"

"I'll listen to any bright ideas you have!"

They both knew that wasn't true but both started to run back out onto the streets. The night was paved in a glow of orange and red, the air filled with smoke and screams. Men and women alike were chucking buckets of water onto houses, lines to pass the buckets along forming down the street, bending and breaking as the horses continued to charge and attack. There had to be at least five of them. It was hard to tell since they blended in with the scene.

"Stop gaping and move!" Arthur yelled at him so he gripped his sword a bit tighter, ran out and charged with the prince towards the nearest horse, its eyes glowing harshly as it stomped towards them.

Arthur swung his sword out with harsh accuracy, sending the blade directly for the creature's neck. Instead of cutting through the flesh, there was a large clang and the metal bounced back from the attack as the creature charged forward. Arthur and Merlin shared a terrified - _what now?-_ glance before the horse came charging back, this time sending a column of fire in their direction. They both ran from the fire breather until they reached a house untouched by the flames and jumped behind.

"What are we supposed to do?" Arthur yelled to his sword, looking over his shoulder and around the house to see if the creature followed. It was busy attacking other houses so he turned to Merlin who was just as clueless. If only they had Arthur's true sword, that which could kill anything dead or alive. Excalibur was still stuck at the bottom of that lake. . . and he was just thinking of this now?!

"What about water?" Merlin chucked the idea out. "They're made of fire, maybe water puts them out."

"Yes Merlin, I'm not an idiot. How do you throw water at something moving as fast as they are?"

"I have an idea."

They both ran and collected any volunteers they could find and as many shields and whips as they could muster. The farmers were well versed in how to corral creatures and though it took time and the flames had injured many they were able to direct the horses into the same area. They were horses after all and responded to the same type of treatment. They did lash out but the shields were used to block their fire, causing more than one to earn burns from the heat, everyone already sweating from the exertion they were putting forth.

"Now!" Arthur cried out and others positioned behind the shield bearers started to chuck the water on the horses running in mad circles. They cried out when splashed but it wasn't enough to stop them. Merlin watched from behind his shield and cursed in his mind as another creature came stampeding directly for the man at his side.

Arthur raised his whip with trepidation as a villager came with a bucket from behind. It was like second instinct as the water was thrown and Merlin used the shield to block his eyes and mouth as he whispered the words that he remembered from his book. It was nothing more than a freezing spell but his gut told him it was the one to use. It was speaking to him a lot lately and he would not ignore it.

It was correct, for when the water came into contact with the creature's skin it reared to its hind legs in a whinny and promptly fell to the ground, the flames having disappeared and the body of a natural horse left behind. Merlin looked to Arthur who was grinning at him and they both cheered in victory.

Their attention was quickly drawn to the others as more water was thrown and Merlin used Arthur's distracted state to repeat the spell over and over again until every horse was on the ground and every flame had disappeared from their bodies. Soon the civilians turned to the town and the assembly line of water was utilized until every last flame had been put to rest.

Arthur found and pulled the man who had been screaming in the pub in the first place away and handed him a small handkerchief with the Pendragon crest embroidered into it. "Take this. Get someone to ride to the castle and hand this to the king. Tell him what happened here and tell him to send help. Tell him Arthur is well and he is going to find the source and stop it."

The man's eyes widened as he took the token and nodded. "Yes Sire. Right away."

"So much for not letting them know who you are." Merlin mumbled as he proudly wiped the sweat and dirt from his face. It was a miracle neither of them were harmed by the flames and that show of magic was quite good if he did say so himself. If only Arthur knew about it.

"It's just one man. Besides, these people need help and we will not be here to help them."

"We're not going back for help then?"

"No. It would take too much time. We've already come this far. The best thing for us to do is to find where this is coming from. To do that we must follow the original report. Our plans have not changed."

"Alright. Let's go then. I doubt we'll find a place to sleep here."

"You know," Arthur started following, rolling his shoulders as they walked. "I think I might make rubbing my back part of your job description."

"Oh yes. We can put it right next to things that will never happen and things that will only happen if you do them too."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not the one complaining about my shoulder." Arthur pulled back an arm and thwacked him across the top of his back. "Ow!"

"Now you are."

Merlin glared at him while rubbing his shoulder but Arthur was grinning with his hair all messy and something playful in his eyes. Even after all of that fighting and sweating he could still find a way to look absolutely perfect.

"You were really brave out there." Merlin smiled at Arthur's skeptical look.

"They were just horses Merlin."

"I mean it. You were really amazing." Merlin looked behind him quick before reaching out and grasping his hand squeezing it in his as they walked. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur smiled and squeezed it back before they both dropped them away for fear of being seen by someone who knew who Arthur was. "Though you weren't nearly as brave as I was."

"I was too!"

"Oh you were hiding behind your shield the entire time!"

"So were you!"

"But I did it much better."

"You are just such a clot pole."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."


	3. Sucked In

Their travels through Mercia went quite well with no attacks from mutated stone foxes or other horses on fire. In fact, it was fairly uneventful. The biggest highlight for them was Arthur's prize deer from one of his hunting excursions. Oh, and no one realizing Arthur was in fact Prince Arthur. It helped that they hadn't run in with many people along the way. So, yes, fairly uneventful.

Merlin did get a chance to learn more about what Uther had told Arthur. There were tails of giant winged reptiles, water that manifested into a living being, shadows that moved, animals behaving strangely, among other things. It all lead back up to the north but not without a trail of chaos and destruction left behind. Everyone seemed to have an opinion of the origin of these unnatural occurrences and the purpose behind the damage they caused. It all led to panic and misled accusations. There were many fights breaking out everywhere, robbers on the loose, and the casualty rate was on the rise.

The path to danger was a long one ahead of them and "The Perilous Lands" were next. It was the longest stretch of kingdom and the worst. They not only had to avoid the natural barriers, such as the sinking sands of the Red Forest –where the ground would quite literally suck anyone up into it-, or the poison smog of the Hidden Valley –where one deep breath could kill any man no matter what size-, or the rabid cougars of the Western Caves –famed for their unnaturally large teeth-, but they also had to be aware of the runaways. Since the lands of Elmet were so...perilous...people often ran there to hide from their enemies. It was the perfect place for murderers, thieves, bandits, and, of course, sorcerers. It was a fact Merlin was all too aware of and he hoped that they would not run into anyone, especially a sorcerer who could accidentally reveal something about him to Arthur.

It was their final night in Mercia and they were tucked away in their make-shift shelter, hiding themselves from the rain that seemed to relentlessly fall. Since they left, it had been either raining or overcast and that dreary weather seemed quite ominous with where they were heading. Merlin's dream did not really help with that feeling either.

He dreamt they were back in Camelot, safely home in the castle with no prophecy looming over their heads. It was raining there too but it was much less solemn. They were in Arthur's room, sharing a meal in front of the fire, when the screeching started. It was all around, a high-pitched wail that sounded at every corner, with seemingly no origin. Then they looked up and saw the creatures. They looked like old women in nature but they were deformed. They had long snarly hair falling from their wrinkled and scaly faces, their eyes completely white, their bodies twisted in unnatural ways, their heads fully turned around, their elbows bending at awkward angles, and their lips cracked beyond repair. From behind those lips sounded that shriek and it was so ferociously unnerving that the scene around them started to quiver, the entire room shaking shaking with it.

With a blink of an eye, the banshees were gone but they were no longer in Arthur's room. They were in a field, much like the field Merlin fantasized about not long before. Shrouding it were the dark clouds that followed them, a heavy rain that fell in sheets of white covering the scene.

When Merlin looked at Arthur this time he didn't see the seductive smile of his teasing partner walking closer. This time he saw Arthur slinking closer, his body holding much more malice, as he sized Merlin up. Only when he got close enough did Merlin see his eyes change. They were slits, like those of the Great Dragon, only instead of a golden yellow they were an unearthly blue hidden behind a dull white cloudy cover, similar to the banshees'. The color made him look distant, as if he was not truly the one looking at Merlin.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur did not answer his question. He simply smiled roguishly and turned away, walking into the storm that had shifted darker, producing thunder and lightning.

It was as if all the lights had been turned off. Merlin tried to walk after Arthur but the lightning was his only guide and he was losing him.

"Arthur! Arthur stop! Where are you going?! Arthur!"

His calls were pointless as the thunder roared over everything. All Merlin knew was that he had to get Arthur back. He had to stop him from going into the storm. It wasn't safe! They needed to be together. They needed to finish their quest together. It was only possible if they were together.

"Arthur!"

With a crack, Merlin clapped his hands together and his magic shone a big bright light into the sky. In that exact moment he could see Arthur turning back to him and freeze as he was struck by one of the lightning bolts shooting down from the sky. Merlin screamed as Arthur's body fell to the ground after the light had left him, the horrid smell of burnt flesh filling the air. Merlin ran over to see if he was all right but he wasn't there. He couldn't find him anywhere. He moved the tall grass out of the way and started to panic as he ripped it from the ground but he could see nothing more. There was no more lightening and no matter how many times he clapped, no light would come from his magic again.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed into the dark.

Through the storm a voice answered, sounding similar to Arthur's but wrong and mutated, as if someone took it out of him to borrow, a hidden layer gurgling from beneath. "Light and dark." Another burst of lightning exploded in the sky and Merlin spun as the grass burned around him leaving nothing but a field of ashes behind. "One cannot survive without the other. So what will you do Emrys? What will you do?" The voice boomed out in a fit of mad laughter as another loud crack of thunder snapped around the lost boy.

With a jump, Merlin woke up and his body rose off the ground in a fit of panic. There was a loud crack as his eyes flashed gold and for a moment he believed it to be another burst of thunder but then he saw the branch falling from a nearby tree and realized he was no longer in the field. Though the sky was dark, there was no storm. It was just his magic that broke the branch from its place on the trunk.

The crash that followed the branch had Arthur stumbling awake, his arm instinctively reaching out, but he snapped up when he felt empty space. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned, looking around. Merlin didn't answer straight away so he had to ask again, this time a bit more worry in his voice. "Merlin?"

"Y-yes." Merlin breathed out with a shutter and slowly slid back down to his spot on the ground as Arthur reached out and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin swallowed, studying the sky to ground himself. "Bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"No, come on. I won't judge you for being scared of a little flaming horse."

"It's not that."

"What is it?" Merlin silently shook his head, sparing a look over at Arthur who furrowed his brow and studied him for a moment. "It was about me." Merlin wasn't quite sure how he figured that out but he nodded in agreement anyway. "Did something happen? Did I do something? What did I do?"

Merlin found the beginning of the dream leaving him but the feeling it left would not. In fact, the actual actions of the dream had all slipped away. There were small glimpses and just one thing he knew for sure, "You left."

There was something wrong with his eyes...he was walking away...then there was a flash?

"I left?"

"And then you- um." Merlin swallowed again, finding his voice especially thick as the image of that flash crossed his mind again. Arthur was falling...he was chasing him...he was nowhere to be found...he was gone. Merlin's breathing picked up again as his chest compressed from the pain of seeing Arthur fall. "You-" Why couldn't he find him? "Um- you weren't-"

"Oh hey, no. Come here you daft sod." Arthur scoffed, curled a hand over Merlin's body and forced the boy up so he could hold him properly. Merlin's head dipped into Arthur's chest as he started to rub his back and he tucked further into the embrace, trying to make the comfort coming from those strong arms calm him. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not doing any of that. It was just a dream. I'm right here. I'm right here."

Merlin sighed at the pain slipping out of his subconscious and scooted closer to the man wrapping his arms around him. His nose pushed up the soft curve of flesh below his collarbone and he inhaled greatly, taking in the smell of earth and rain mixing in with what always was Arthur. Even having been away from the castle as long as they have, the scent of his bath soap still linger.

The honey and lavender combination was always soothing but with his eyes closed, it was so hard to ignore the broken memory of Arthur falling from playing in his mind again and again. So, he opened them. His eyes were out of focus as they zoomed in on the blurry dip of Arthur's shoulder and it did little to help calm him. The feeling pulling down his chest didn't seem to want to go away as he continued to try and remind himself that it was only a dream. Arthur wasn't going anywhere. He was right next to his side and he wasn't going to leave and they would beat this big primal dusk thing and nothing was going to happen. Everything would be fine. So why could he not get rid of the sinking feeling in his chest?

Arthur seemed to sense the turmoil still rolling around within him and those hands tangled around his body pulled closer, slowing down their pets as one rested on his back and the other slid up into his hair. Light kisses pressed gently on the top of his head, down his temple, until soft lips slid down the stubble of his cheek, curved around the angles of his jaw and met his lips in a quick peck that glued their lips together even after pulling apart. That followed with another kiss that had Merlin wrapping his hands tighter around Arthur's shirt, pulling him just the slightest bit closer before they pulled apart again.

While Merlin held Arthur round the middle, with one hand rested between, and Arthur kept tight by wrapping his hands up in what he could, they parted, just slightly. Just enough to look in each others' eyes. Merlin could see him there this time, there was no question about it, and no memory of dulled blue slits could try to convince him otherwise. Arthur was there, with him, and at least for the moment…everything would be all right because he was there.

Merlin closed his eyes again as he felt Arthur's mouth fall back onto him in a bruising move where Arthur sucked in Merlin's top lip and forced in his bottom, his lip slipping up Merlin's teeth and colliding with his gums. Arthur's hands were scratching into his skin and digging past his clothes but Merlin was quick to do the same as he opened up for him and sucked the misdirected lip between his teeth.

It was as if everything moved in slow motion, their usual drive to hurry and hide forgotten. They had a few hours before they needed to eat and set out for the day. They weren't in the castle and had no worry about getting caught so far away from civilization. They weren't even in their own kingdom, so they really had no reason to worry. They had all the time they could ever need, but they just didn't know what to do with it.

Trying to slow their beating hearts was another problem as the blood pumped through their bodies and swiftly took their willpower. One simple slide of their beings prompted by another kiss caused them to feel the small bulges at their centers pressing into each other and that dilemma was at the forefront of both their minds. They could both feel the others' erection growing and the lust in the air was too thick to ignore.

They had to slow their consumption, pulling at each others' lips with a hunger that aimed to break free with every attempt to suppress it. Every opening of the jaw let slip another silent moan, neither used to allowing their sounds to escape them fully. The kiss pushed back and forth, each swaying with the other, until they remembered their hands.

Arthur was first to pull at Merlin's hair as their kissing had jumped from closed mouth tugs to tongues slipping their way past their boundaries. Then came Merlin, who pulled the one hand he had on Arthur's back down to the dip of his lower curve, his other hand still stuck between their bodies pulling on the front of Arthur's shirt.

Arthur slid the hand not locked in black locks over the contours of his partner's body, sliding his fingers gently under the hem of the shirt that snagged with his pass and roughly tugged at the fabric. It caught on the ground beneath them and as Merlin felt the chill of the earth below push against his uncovered skin he tried to inch his body up to help remove the rest but their entwining position made it difficult. It took more than a couple tries for the shirt to make it to his shoulders and then came the challenge of removing it as fast as they could before that hunger reared and Merlin fell back into Arthur again.

Arthur wrapped him up quick, twisting their bodies so he was the only one touching the damp ground, Merlin's heated core more than making up for the temperature change. While blindly throwing his shirt to their side he wrapped his other hand around flesh, curving it back down Merlin's spine and letting his digits tap gently on each vertebrae, sending small jittery sensations through him at the ticklish touch.

Merlin curved to the feeling, twisted his arms to their elbows and slipped his hands into Arthur's shaggy hair, pushing the loose strands away from his face and into his fist. It only took moments for Arthur's hands to curve further south, the tips of his fingers slipping under the fabric covering his legs and dig into the fleshy parts of his arse. The boy's hips bowed down on contact, the sting of Arthur's nails winding the muscles low in his abdomen. They both groaned as the push of friction caught them off guard, a wave of pleasure shooting to the tips their outer limbs, causing a brief pause in their lips pulling at each other for the moment the simultaneous sound escaped them.

Before Merlin could make heads or tails of his position he was flipped onto his back, gently laid down, and released as Arthur bent to his knees and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, sliding it slowly up his body as Merlin's hands raised to follow. Hypnotized, he watched as they slid over the solid muscle hiding under that fabric, dancing up the lines of his side, and over his compact pecks -allowing his fingers just barely to graze over the nipples perking up on his flesh. His hands dropped when Arthur did, Arthur's body sliding down his front, just tickling the heated sensation growing right under the skin with matching warmth that traveled to every inch of his body.

Merlin moved to press his lips to Arthur's but when he curved his neck to meet him he wasn't there. Instead, he felt the wet hot sensation of Arthur's open lips rounding over the top his shoulder, small kisses and nips being placed every few inches. Those lips moved from shoulder to neck to chest and Merlin's body seemed to fade into each swipe, the pleasure peaking with Arthur's hands as they squeezed his body along with every tiny adrenaline spike caused by the small bites. Arthur seemed to be everywhere at once as Merlin closed his eyes to the leaves in the trees and let himself be consumed.

Arthur seemed content with his reaction as he moved lower, now taking in more flesh between teeth than with kisses. His bites continued to travel south, skipping from side to side, his tongue following the path his ribs presented, his teeth latching onto his side as hands held his body off the ground for the access. Merlin curled with every touch and swung with Arthur's hands as they skimmed over him and controlled the desire building just under the surface.

Then, there was no room left to go and Arthur's mouth started catching on the band of Merlin's trousers. With every tug from the tip of his teeth, the fabric pulled the slightest bit from his body and Merlin's hips would rock up to chase that mouth before everything snapped back into place with a tiny sting. Then Arthur tugged the fabric down, just enough so he could take more flesh into his mouth, sliding his trousers down slower with every pass over the other boy's body.

Merlin was squirming and panting by the time Arthur had released any bit of pressure from his erection, only allowing the tip to break through as he made another pass over his abdomen, trailing his teeth across the dips in his hips and sliding his tongue over the bones poking up. Merlin continued to groan and squirm but Arthur's hands held him tight and there was no relief in sight. He could feel the strain of his desire pushing at that fabric to enter the soft wet mouth that kept opening to his skin, Arthur now sucking a bruise into the muscles below his stomach, but it was all in vain. The only sign Arthur gave that showed he knew exactly what part he was ignoring was when he tipped his head up and ever so lightly allowed the tip of his tongue to press a slow and gentle swipe over the slit of Merlin's cock, pulling it back to the point where the velvety skin met fabric again.

It continued in that tantalizing way for a bit as Arthur tugged the fabric down just an inch or two more before nipping his way down another inch of exposed abdomen, his tongue just barely teasing the newly revealed flesh on his erection. By the time Merlin's trousers had passed his hips and his erection was finally bobbing free, licked to the very base, he was a complete wreck.

Every inch of his skin was pink due to the chill of the air meeting the heat of his blood, sucked up by Arthur's lips. His muscles quaked with the unending anticipation and his center shook from being used as the source of his pleasure, wave after wave rolling out. The last lick Arthur left on his erection was still stinging in the cold and the pain of the loss of that heat was distracting to say the least. He just knew Arthur was going to play it slow and agonizing, teasing him until he begged. He also knew he was greedy. Even though he could feel his effect everywhere he needed more of him. Wanted more of him. He would do anything to get it.

"Arthur ple-" So he was surprised when he was cut off by a mouth on his, Arthur having jumped up while his eyes were closed.

Only, by the time Merlin was able to pull his hands off the ground and grab onto the side of the knight atop him, Arthur was already moving back down, continuing his pattern from before, slowly pulling down his trousers while sliding his mouth over one thigh and bouncing to the other. Merlin groaned and dropped his hands back to the ground but Arthur was good at temporarily taking away his impatience by licking a line down his inner thigh and making him shake with more unending need.

Arthur was only satisfied when Merlin lay there completely unclothed and completely covered in marks made from his mouth. That's when Arthur fell forward again, this time letting his mouth land on the one spot Merlin wanted it most.

With bruised and skilled lips, Arthur took up the head of Merlin's erection and slid it past his lips, rolling his mouth over the flesh, and taking him in with slow precision. Merlin gasped and his toes curled as he squeezed all he could from the overflow of tension springing out of his devoured center. Arthur's rough tongue slid along the underside of his cool flesh, rolling it around and warming the skin that rested on it. The other side of his member was equally sensitive as it slid against the ribs of the roof of Arthur's mouth, slowly bouncing against them with the deliberate pull he made. Merlin lost all attempt at composure when Arthur's lips rolled back and he hollowed his cheeks, covering Merlin's cock in a tight, slick heat. The only thing that could make the pleasure more impactful would be if Arthur moved faster, so that was exactly what he did.

Merlin felt a hand grab the bottom of his base and felt Arthur's other arm curl around his thigh and rest at his side but it didn't prepare him for his head bobbing back as hard as it did as he sucked around him. It felt like the world turned sideways and he lost his quiet gasp to a loud whine and then Arthur carefully slid back down, taking as much of him as he could, before pulling quickly back up again. Another loud whine escaped him, his hand clapped to his side, connected with Arthur's arm, and he squeezed him tight. The pace continued fast from then on as Arthur rounded his bobs and curled his tongue in just the way Merlin liked most, circling the underside of his head and grazing the top of his shaft.

Short whines turned to pants and pants turned to moans as each move shook his body and waves of temptation curled out from his middle yet again. He tried to open his eyes once, to see if the world really did turn upside down, but his blurry vision just caught the site of blonde hair shimmering in the small light they had and his head fell back again as another groan escaped him. He could feel the build in his body rising higher and higher. His hips rocked up trying to catch the feeling he sought and his fingers gripped at the coarse patches of stone ridden dirt at his side until they bumped their way back to the toned curves of Arthur's arm who was still gripping tight to the dip of his hips and planting him firmly down, the control his prince showed sending a small thrill of excitement into the mix.

Only then did Arthur pull away to give him an unwanted break, licking his fingers and trailing one down his middle, directly to his entrance. Arthur's mouth returned to slow teasing pulls on his cock as his finger dipped inside, easily passing the loosened muscle. A second finger quickly breeched his body and he prepared himself for the uncomfortable sensation, though his senses were so overloaded by Arthur's mouth he didn't need to concentrate all that hard. A third finger slid inside, slipping up a bit from the lack of lubrication and causing a slight bit of pain to make its way through. Arthur just dipped his head up and down a bit faster when he felt Merlin's nail biting into his arm.

Soon, Merlin was whining again and Arthur let his mouth pop off, landing it back down near the dip in Merlin's hip before quickly nipping and biting his way up his middle to his jaw, to his lips, stealing a few more kisses as his fingers worked him open, panting and near whining himself. Merlin's hands went to help with his trousers but before they could arch past his shoulders Arthur was already doing it himself, kicking them off and jolting his fingers inside Merlin's body as he did so. That was where the first touch of Merlin's pleasure spot inside took place. He jumped at the want that suddenly ran through him and groaned again when he felt Arthur come back over him, finally allowing the heat of every inch of his bare flesh to touch every inch of him.

Arthur's fingers tucked out of Merlin and they slid back up to a spot behind his shoulder as he brought their members together during a hungry but pleasurably languid kiss. It was always best like this, when every single part of them could mingle and brush together with both accidental and purposeful explorations. Merlin's feet would bump against his ankles, Arthur's chest would slide against his side, Merlin's hand would slide over his shoulder blades, Arthur's stubble would scratch against his neck, their foreheads and teeth would clash, and their erections would bounce free. Free to slide against each other or be trapped in the fire they brought out from their contact. Nothing could beat the pure bliss of being this close to someone they loved. Well, there was one thing…

Arthur's jaw scratched against his cheek before the boy's lips pressed against his ear. "Did you want to?"

"Can we try- um- what we tried before?" Merlin swallowed down his lust as he felt Arthur roll on top of him again, a small gasp sucked in between his teeth at the question. In their hurried nights together so far they had only really tried one position for their bodies to take when entwined together. They had only just tired shifting to facing each other before leaving on this adventure.

"It may hurt."

Merlin nodded. It had indeed hurt more than expected for a simple shift like that but he didn't want to lose Arthur to the cold of the night again. "I know."

Arthur silently nodded on top of him and he felt more than saw Arthur lube himself up in preparation. When he had finished, he dropped his hips between Merlin, shifted his arms under his so Merlin could grab ahold of his shoulders, and rested his forehead against the other boy's, whispering a small request before pushing inside. "Let me know if I hurt you."

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, shifting his legs as he felt Arthur press against him, his skin pulling from the push of Arthur's thick unguided member searching for its access. With a bit more shifting, he opened up for him better and Arthur slid past the first ring of muscle, pausing as Merlin adjusted again by using his grip on Arthur's shoulders to move his body around.

With a small nod that rubbed their foreheads together, Arthur pushed in more and waited patiently as Merlin pulled his legs up, finding the most comfortable position as he felt the thick heat pressing against the walls inside his body. The reality was, he wasn't going to find anything perfect, with the hard ground below him and his body not used to this treatment, and he knew that. He just wanted to be close with the man he loved and chase that perfect feeling of complete intimacy covering every inch of them.

Another nod continued their trial until Arthur was fully encased by him, Merlin's legs curled around the back of his thighs and his hips pulling up from the ground. After a few more moments to settle the nerves in his body, Merlin nodded again and Arthur started to move his body back, his fingers dipping into the curves of the lanky boy's shoulder. Merlin gasped a bit at the fake relief his body received, only to gasp again when he was filled back up, Arthur's grunt sounding out close to his ear.

Pulling back slow again, Arthur shifted his body in a small round of trial and error for Merlin's sake, trying to find that spot within that would send only gasps of pleasure through that mouth. It took a few tires and their fingers were aching with the tension but Arthur and Merlin managed to move in the same way that had them both crying out as a wave of desire crashed over them.

Without more than that pull into each other, they moved together, that sensation hurtling through their systems as they grasped at each other, aiming to get closer than they thought physically possible. Merlin glimpsed up in the movement, captivated by the grimace of pleasure taking over Arthur's features, panting as he too experienced the same sensation. Every push into his body came with the pain of the cold earth on his back, the scrape of Arthur's pounding sending him further into it, the ache of his shoulders from the pull of Arthur's hands slamming him down into his thrusts, the bumps of their heads rutting into each other, the bones of Arthur's shoulders keeping his hands from slipping off the slick skin, his fingers tight from gripping so harshly, his legs aching from bending to stay open, his center splitting from the way he was stretched, and his cock aching from the lack of contact only occurring from accidental brushes when Arthur moved too close. He felt ready to burst and it was absolutely perfect. Every push also brought another pant from Arthur's mouth with the hot breath falling against his ear, the sweet feel of their bodies sliding against one another in desperate unison, the wonderful relaxing feeling that stemmed out to every part of him that somehow made him every bit more tense, the curl in his stomach as Arthur pushed in deeper and bluntly slammed against the spot inside that took over everything in a black out of desire, and the build from all these sensations bundling together in the struggle to get closer.

The air filled with pants, grunts, and slaps and with another rock of his body and Arthur slamming over him, Merlin moved a hand off his shoulder and snuck it between their bodies, his untouched member still overly sensitive from the attention it received earlier coming to life at his palm wrapping around it. All too soon, his hand was batted away as Arthur encircled his hand in its place, moving it in time with his hips and panting out as Merlin curled his neck up and smashed their lips together in a painfully messy and quick kiss.

Their foreheads banged together harshly as Arthur's hand trailed a path over his cock's head and his body rose higher than expected, causing Arthur's member to snap against the desired spot within his body in one mind-blowing instant. He slammed a hand against the back of the other boy's neck and curled his fingers in his hair, closing their bruised foreheads together, as he cried out Arthur's name, looking up for a brief moment to catch Arthur's large dark eyes watching him. It all overflowed and exploded in one spasm that rocked him to his very core as he came between them. Arthur watched in amazement before slamming his eyes shut as his own pleasure overflowed within him, his hips bucking to a still.

Merlin pulled Arthur down just as he was falling and let Arthur's weight sit over him as they caught their breath and returned to themselves. Arthur slid his body off him only to wrap him up again, a hand playing through his hair and scratching his head in a way that made him want to purr. Maybe he was, he couldn't be quite sure when he was that spent. After a few moments, Merlin reopened his eyes to find Arthur looking down at him with a big goofy smile.

"What?" Merlin asked before tracing his hand back over Arthur's arm and watching the small hairs jump out of the way of his fingers, brushing over a few fresh scratches he had accidentally made.

"Nothing. Just," Arthur dropped his head before picking it back up and shrugging. "Just thought I saw something in your eyes is all."

Merlin dropped his head to the side and frowned. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Did he do magic without knowing it again?! This really needed to stop.

Arthur chuckled, not noticing the tiny fit Merlin was throwing. "Yes, I know, I know. I'm the girl."

"Yes you are." Merlin chuckled along though his formerly relaxing heart had picked back up to beating a million times a minute.

Arthur continued to trace his fingers through Merlin's hair, Merlin doing the same on his arm until Arthur's soft voice broke their bit of silence. "I'm not going anywhere Merlin. So you'll just have to live with me."

"If I've learned to put up with you already, I'm sure you as girl won't be much different."

"Shut up idiot."

"Prat."

Arthur bent down and pulled Merlin back into him, their sweaty, chilly, messy bodies colliding together in the embrace as they met in another kiss. This time they were too run down to listen to that ferocious hunger. They were able to kiss and touch and breathe each other in for hours.

As long as they were together, everything would be all right.

Soon after dressing and eating they headed into Elmet. The change of atmosphere that came with the perilous lands was quite obvious as the dark red sky illuminated the scenery before them. There were the usual trees and hills but they looked dangerous and menacing, as if each part of nature was alive and wanted to kill everything around it. Even the horses were a bit on edge as they continued to give false steps and stubbornly refuse certain shifts in direction. Arthur was forced to consult their map more than once because of it.

The first night was a worrisome one. They tied down the horses with an extra knot and took turns keeping watch until the day broke through. They were both tired and cranky but they forced themselves to move on. The first danger they encountered was a wild boar charging with its horns at the horses, the second was a couple of robbers that Arthur quickly scared off –with a bit of anonymous help from magic-, but then things took a turn for the worse in the infamous Red Forest.

It was near dark when they arrived and dismounted their horses. On the outside it looked just as frightening as the rest of Elmet, with the trunks appearing the color of dried blood and the needles sharp as thorns and glowing eyes from woodland creatures blinking in the gloom, but the true threat lay beneath the trees. The sinking sand could reside at any point on the forest floor, lying in wait for someone to misstep and swallow them whole. With all it had rained the past few days, it was sure to be quite confusing to distinguish between regular mud and mud that could kill. Every step would be a game of chance.

"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow?" Merlin asked, looking into the forest. Everything looked the same shade of gray to him and the path was a narrow one. "It's a bit dark don't you think?"

"The sun hasn't shone for days Merlin." Arthur scolded, looking at the sky. "It won't tomorrow. We can't waist time. More people will die if we do." With that, Arthur started for the path, his horse trailing along and leaving Merlin to frown behind.

"Of course they will." Merlin sighed and timidly walked after his brave knight in shining civilian clothes.

At first, it was all fine. They had a bit of trouble maneuvering in the small spaces with the horses between the tress, the trail having grown over with brush, but they managed to clear out a good portion of the forest. That was when Merlin just had to take one step too far to the left.

His foot sucked in quicker than he could let out the yelp. The sudden move from it all scared his horse right away and it kicked back so hard that its reins slipped out of his hands. To make things worse, as the horse reared away and he stumbled to grab at it, his other foot fell behind him and now that one was sucked up to the calf. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he felt his calves sinking in as well, the mud scooping into his clothes and suctioning him in. No matter how much he struggled he only seemed to sink deeper, now stuck up to his knees.

"Don't move!" Arthur shouted back in warning as he veered off his path and headed in Merlin's direction.

"I can't!" Merlin shouted back. "That's the point!"

"Don't struggle then!" Of course, Arthur was a bit farther ahead and didn't realize the quicksand was so spread out and actually only a few steps to his own left. His resulting slip caused his own horse to run away free at a gallop and get both of his legs stuck as well. "Oh, you have to be joking!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you get stuck as well?"

"You see what you do Merlin? You always get me into trouble!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you! Now shut up and look for a branch nearby, something to grab onto." Merlin looked around but didn't really see anything that would help. He tried to reach for the base of a nearby tree but it was too far away and he was only sinking faster. Even reaching for the solid ground he had once been standing on was pointless as his fingers only slid in the dirt.

"There's nothing here. What about you?"

"I'm trying." Arthur groaned as he stretched for a nearby low hanging branch. Only a single twig was close enough to grasp and that broke on contact. He screamed in frustration as he continued to look for something that would work.

"What now?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!"

Merlin looked around once more, wishing the horses had stayed and ignoring the panic of what would become of them if they couldn't find them again. They would have no food, no clothes, no flint to make fire, no swords to defend themselves with. It didn't look good. He was up to his chest, the higher the mud traveled the faster he sank and Arthur was nearing him with everything past his stomach stuck. They were really running out of options and that only meant one thing. Merlin was going to have to do magic to get them out.

Maybe he could bend a tree branch down without Arthur noticing. Or maybe he could push himself up and get out while Arthur was distracted. It didn't matter how he did it, he would just have to do it fast because with his arms raised he was stuck up to the base of his neck and his head was getting dizzy from the panic.

"Just hold on Merlin!" Arthur shouted but he too was stuck beyond true reassurance.

Merlin sighed. This was it. This was the day Arthur would find out. He could only hope for a moment it would turn out okay as he looked up towards the nearest branch and started to pull his magic up to pull it down. His eyes started to glow their golden color in the dark of the night and he could feel the tip of the branch coming into his palm, just as something hit him in the head.

He strained his neck and looked up and around to see a long rope clinging around one arm and he followed that rope up to a large man covered in animal skins with a dog barking at his side. "Grab on!" He shouted and Merlin did as he was told, gripping tight as the large man pulled him back to safe ground, the mud keeping up a strong hold on his body, fighting to keep him stuck.

Merlin rolled to his feet with a deep heaviness in his limbs and helped as the man did the same for Arthur who had not been far behind.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Arthur who shoved him off with a nod.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"You better watch your heads." The strange man seemed quite jovial considering what had just happened and laughed out loud at his own joke.

Merlin looked up at him with a curious face before his vision started to blur. With a look at Arthur, he saw the prince blinking in the same languid way before everything tilted upside down and Merlin was suddenly on the ground staring at the top of the trees, the gray fading into complete black.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you waited for smut. Wait…what? No I'm not sorry. You're fucking welcome ;) Kick my ass and next chapter will be up sooner…most likely.


	4. The Outsiders

The world came into focus in slow motion as Merlin's eyes fluttered open. The harsh smell of burnt meat hit his nose and he jumped as he realized he was no longer on the cold forest floor. Above him was the brown canvas of a tent, over him was the warmth of a thick blanket, and next to him was Arthur -who came to consciousness just as slow and just as confused. Where were they? How did they end up in shelter? With food apparently cooking?

Their questions were answered when the big burly man and his dog, last seen pulling them from the muck, came stomping into the small tent and a large jolly laugh filled the air at the sight of them. "Good. You're awake. Come get some food then." Merlin and Arthur looked at each other again, not trusting this man for a second with the rumors that filled the land…but food did sound rather good. The growl sounding from Merlin's stomach made it clear that was where his intentions lie.

As they crawled from out of the warmth and out of the tent, they gasped at the sight before them. They were no longer stuck in the weedy and misleading confines of the Red Forest. They were in the clearing of a large cave, carved out high above the blood red bark and into the rocky side of a mountain. Being close to the opening of the cave, they could see how far they truly traveled while unconscious with the landscape mostly enveloped in the dark of the night that they had last seen just starting to creep in. The cave itself was enormous, holding many tents similar to the one they crawled out from. All were simple and small so there was room for an entire village to take shelter around the large fire spitting flames in the center of it all, with smoke spiraling high and escaping through the roof in a natural hole gaping across the ceiling.

"Here." The man thrust a few bowls filled with blackened meat and -what looked to be- potatoes at their chests. The boys shared another look, challenging the other to take the first bite of the strange food but the man spoke again before they could vocalize, "We found your horses. They're over there in the back and- Well go on then! Eat up. If I wanted you dead I would have let the mud swallow you whole."

Merlin nodded -he did have a point- and started to dig in, almost moaning out loud at how good the food really tasted. Black and burnt, it was still better than the food they ate in their travels. Merlin being the cook had nothing to do with that. Mostly. He was a fine cook…sometimes. Gaius did most of the cooking for a reason.

Arthur started to dig in right after, though much more like a prince than a hungry boy lost in the woods. The burly man didn't seem to notice as he led the way to the center fire, gesturing for them to follow and sit on a few tree stumps dragged in for that exact purpose.

"Thank you." Arthur said for them, gesturing around at the surrounding scene as his low voice filled the silence in the dead of night. "For the food and shelter, bringing us all the way here, and saving our lives. That was very generous of you and we owe you a great debt."

"Debt," The man scoffed and waved him away. "I don't want to hear about that. With all that's been going on recently no one would be able to keep track of such a thing. What brings you idiots this way anyhow? Most are headed south…haven't seen anyone traveling north." The man gave them a proper skeptical look as he started to pet the top of his dog's head -which seemed to also give them an untrustworthy gaze with its wolfish eyes. With many of the chaotic events happening in the north due to the evil surfacing from below, they had all the right to look at them like that.

"My uncle." Arthur answered for them and Merlin was happy to keep eating as he looked around and let Arthur lie for them.

They seemed to be the only people awake. Very few were walking about and no one was making a sound but them. The oddest sight sticking out of the seemingly safe normalcy was a young girl standing just behind the flaps of a tent, her eyes watching them intently from her hiding place. When Merlin caught her staring, he waved and smiled but she did not return his greeting. Instead, she gasped and her eyes flashed gold. With the color, the flaps of the tent closed on their own and she jumped back. Merlin's heart thudded at the sight of what appeared to be magic, wondering if he imagined the act, and looked to Arthur to see if he noticed but he was still explaining their reason for heading north.

"He's from Deira. He was ill before these tragedies started happening and we fear he will not fare well on his own. We are going to fetch him and bring him back home." Merlin found his attention turning back to the man that saved them when Arthur slapped a hand over his shoulder and faced him in the direction of the fire. "I'm Arthur and this is my friend, Merlin." Merlin nodded and smiled with a tiny wave as Arthur dug his fingers into his skin a bit tighter.

"Not a relative? And he's still traveling north with you? Some friend." The man laughed that loud laugh again and Merlin looked about but he didn't seem to wake anyone with it. Maybe they were used to his laugh. He seemed to do it a lot. He was a very cheery man for living in the middle of such dangerous lands. "Were are you lads traveling from then?"

"Camelot."

"Oh, you poor souls. Well I suppose these tragedies –as you call them- haven't reached Camelot yet so that's something redeeming. Even if it was the last safe haven in the war to come, you couldn't pay me to live there."

"War or no war, I find it quite a nice place actually." Arthur said through a bitter smile, which only made the man laugh harder. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"Under Uther?! Oh yes, well for you maybe. But for your friend…" Merlin and Arthur both looked at him with furrowed brows at the comment but he interrupted their wondering minds. "Does he even talk? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh, no." Merlin mumbled around his bite, trying to mime a bit before speaking again. "Sorry. Um- no I can talk. Just- this is really good." Merlin shrugged and pointed down at his half empty bowl, ignoring Arthur's eye roll at his side.

"Thank you. Cooked it myself. Though Daria did most of the work with the kill. She's quite the hunter she is." The man pat his dog affectionately and Daria rolled her head so he would start to scratch behind her ears.

"If only Merlin were that useful." Arthur smiled tightly at him before turning back to the man with a new sense of caution that had nothing to do with stature or reputation and all to do with his view of Camelot. "I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name."

"Ah, my apologies. Brock at your service." He gave a small bow, missing all of Arthur's tension, before gesturing to the tents surrounding them. "I'll introduce you to the others in the morning. Till then, you can stay in the empty you came from. I'm afraid I have to finish my hunt."

"Would you like any help?"

"After you've been in the mud?! You must be rather tired from the pits."

"Yes, why did we-"

"Pass out like you had three too many?" The man laughed again and stretched his way to standing. "Oh, that'd be the Pacuana. They live in the mud. Eat up anything that falls in by oozing out this juice that'll knock you clean out. Most who live round here know not to touch the stuff."

"Yes, that is good to know for the future."

"No." Brock gestured towards the tent he fetched them from. "You two go on back to sleep. You don't mind sharing do you?"

"Of course not." Merlin smiled and passed his empty bowl back to Brock who took Arthur's as well.

"Alright then. Till the morning."

"Have a good hunt." Arthur smiled tightly again and let it fall straight to a frown as they left the warmth of the fire to head back into the tent and he continued to mumble under his breath. "Merlin. You idiot."

"What?"

" _Of course not_. You don't need to sound so excited to share a tent with me. Gods know you'll get us in trouble at home. It'll be a hanging for us both."

"I wasn't saying that." Merlin spat back in a hushed whisper. "I was just saying it was fine. Besides, he knows we've been traveling together. What do you think he expected? Separate rooms? Building walls around the fire? Pretending we're not next to each other on the forest floor? Only a prince would be spoiled enough to do something like that."

"Shut it Merlin."

"It's not like it matters anyway. So what if he knows we're together?" They ducked back into the tent with a second look out the flaps to make sure they were alone before Arthur turned to Merlin again.

"I don't trust him."

"Because of what he said about your father? People will have opinions Arthur. Especially away from the kingdom. He's not a member of Camelot. He doesn't know what it's like there."

"I suppose." Arthur seemed reluctant to agree. Merlin just had an instinct to trust Brock and he knew Arthur wouldn't understand. "What do you think he meant anyway?"

"About what?"

"When he said for me it would be a favorable place to live but not for you? What did he mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing probably." Merlin busied himself with shifting the blankets they had woken on to create some sort of bed for them each as he ignored the question. He had been wondering the same thing but had quite a good guess. Brock had likely seen him use magic to try and escape the pit of mud just as he was arriving. Perhaps he knew but, luckily, did not say anything about him being a sorcerer. Maybe it had something to do with the little girl using magic to shut the flap on her tent. Maybe, since they were hiding away from Camelot, it was accepted here.

Merlin could only hope it was untrue. He could not stay in a place with magic with Arthur. He could not risk it. Not even for one night. "Just sensed the arrogance on you I'm sure. Knew you had it easy. No one with a hard life could be as fat as you."

"Ha. Ha." Arthur glared and snatched the pillow Merlin was fluffing from his hands. "Just for that, I get the pillow."

"Hey-"

"Hay is for horses Merlin. Which you should check on by the way. Make sure they haven't stolen anything we brought. Including my sword."

"You think you're so clever don't you?"

"I do." Merlin giggled at the genuine smile Arthur cracked before he pointed back out the tent. "Now go on. Find us a change of clothes too. The mud has made my clothes rather solid." Merlin mumbled on his way out the door but left all the same as Arthur chucked his shirt aside and fell to the ground.

The horses were in the back, just where Brock said they would be. Also, just like Brock said, as he walked towards them he realized did feel rather tried. The food helped perk him up but his limbs were still heavy and his eyes were near closing. The tent seemed much more comfortable than the ground they had been sleeping on. . . so much warmer. They finally had a true roof over their heads to keep them out of that continuous rain. Arthur was probably already sleeping.

That turned out to be a good thing after what Merlin saw next.

The horses were fine, drinking and eating with the others. Relief flooded him when he realized everything was in its proper place –Arthur's sword and his book of magic included. He momentarily wondered who had fed them this late at night, thinking it was Brock, right before seeing a few teenage boys crawling about. For the time of night it was, and with how tired he felt, Merlin wondered if they were sneaking out of the cave without permission and didn't think much on it until he saw the boy in front flick out his hand and light the air with a small ball of flames. Merlin's eyes widened at the open use of magic and couldn't help looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else saw. When he turned back, he noticed the boy behind the one with the fire also use magic to call a stick on the far side of the cavern to his palm, tipping it into the other boy's flames until it lit.

Merlin watched, stuck in his place, until they left completely. They seemed so indifferent to the use of magic. They acted as if it was nothing more than lighting a torch to lead their way out of the cave. Maybe that's all it was to them. Merlin couldn't really wrap his head around the idea of using magic without care or concern, worry of death or penalty. His eyes flashed to the tent where he saw the young girl and he wondered how many of them had magic there. Clearly it was accepted. Was it a community of sorcerers? He only knew of the Druids but there had to be others.

That meant trouble for them. Prince Arthur would not be able to handle keeping his mouth shut, let alone his identity a secret. If he was not in fact imagining things due to being tired from the Pacuana, Merlin would have to get them out of there as soon as possible without Arthur finding out why. Awards should have been made for such things and yet Merlin would never get one. Just like always, Merlin's efforts would go unnoticed.

When Merlin slid back into the tent with the change of clothes and some water, Arthur was already fast asleep. Well, it was good for at least one of them to catch some shuteye because Merlin was going to be up tossing and turning, worrying that Arthur would sense the magic and someone would out him with his true identity.

The next morning came too soon. Merlin was warm and comfortable and relaxed until a boot came colliding with his side and he heard Arthur yell at him to get up, "Rise and shine you lazy git. We've got plenty of ground to cover today."

Merlin groaned and turned to his side, away from him. "Aren't I the one meant to wake you up? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get moving." Another push came from Arthur along with the tug of his warm blanket. Merlin tried to hold onto the thing but ended up in a bit of tug of war. Arthur was stronger than him so he gave up and tossed it away causing Arthur to stumble back from the lack of tension, all the way to the door, straight into Brock who had come with the same intention of waking them.

Arthur coughed and straightened himself as Brock entered and smiled, something he always seemed to do. Daria came jogging in and ran straight up to Merlin, licking her tongue up the side of his cheek repeatedly, no matter how many times he pushed her away.

"Morning boys. Breakfast is on if you want some. May want to move fast. The young ones are greedy little things."

They followed Brock out of the tent and towards the fire but the sights that followed had him thinking far beyond food. There was magic everywhere. Now that everyone was up and starting their day, people were using it to do chores and start fires and water the horses. There wasn't a place to look where magic wasn't seen.

Well, there went Merlin's plan to get Arthur out before he noticed anything. He looked to Arthur with worry and saw the prince's jaw clenched tight, his stone cold eyes glancing around, and his nose flaring just a bit. Still, they made it back to the fire and took their seats and food without a word on it. Merlin dug right into his breakfast to try and keep occupied during the suddenly awkward silence but Arthur didn't touch his. He stared into the fire until he worked out what he wanted to say and with forced kindness in his voice he asked, "So, do you all practice magic then?"

"Not all." Brock replied, seemingly unaffected by Arthur's tone yet again. "Many here have it. Some ran, some came with family, some came from simply being accused. Many from your precious Camelot." Brock seemed to sense that was the wrong thing to say so he shrugged it off, trying to blaze over the comment. "Me? Well, my wife had magic before the purge. We were chased from our home, ended up here. Everyone protects each other here. They protected us, up until the day she died."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's been years."

"You stayed."

"They became my family. Along with Daria here." Daria looked up at the call of her name and he smiled down at her before turning back to the boys. "I wanted to repay them for their kindness."

"That's very honorable of you."

"Everyone helps out their fair share. Magic or not. So will you, after you're done. You can help some of the parents with the kids before their lessons. Help feed them I mean."

"Lessons?"

"Yes. A sort of school for magic if you will. Books and everything."

"Books?" Merlin asked, too curious not to.

"Yes many copies made by hand by our own Vivalda. Best sorceress of us all I tell you. She teaches the kids good, she does. We wouldn't survive without her."

"Well we'd love to help you," Arthur said with another stressful look around the campfire. "After we do, I'm afraid we'll be on our way. We have a long way to go before we reach my uncle."

"Oh you won't be going anywhere today."

"Pardon?"

"The storm. There's a big one blowing in from the north. Vivalda said so herself. It'll be coming in later tonight and the closest shelter -that won't kill you that is- is a two day's ride."

Arthur frowned deeper and set down his food, adjusting his body and his sword to face Brock with all the intimidation he held. "Thank you but I think we'll manage."

"I must insist. I can even guide you through the rest of the forest if you like but I'm not moving until the storm passes. Vivalda is never wrong. Death will catch anyone who tries to go out in it. No, it's better for you and your horses if you stay. Though I, of course, cannot actually force you to. But we are having lamb for supper and I make a mean lamb." Brock winked at both of them and Merlin chuckled to himself before remembering why he was so tense in the first place.

"Then we must stay." Arthur agreed behind his teeth, a hand twitching in his lap. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Brock nodded and gestured towards a woman on the other side of the cave. "I'll just get Selena to set you up then."

Arthur nodded as he left before turning towards the fire and staring into the flames. Waiting didn't change anything and Arthur just kept staring. It was not helping his anxiety and he needed to say something. "Aren't you going to eat?" Merlin tentatively asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not bad."

"I said I'm not hungry Merlin."

"Alright." Merlin continued to watch, leaving his food in his lap as he waited for Arthur to speak his mind. Apparently that wasn't going to happen without some prompting. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. It's only one night."

"I know."

"They're nice people."

"They're sorcerers."

"They're still people. Families, children, teachers-"

"Yes but what are they teaching? There is a reason they are all hiding in the most dangerous parts of the land."

"Magic does not necessarily make them bad. It depends on how they use it."

"I know you're right. I do. It's just… It do not trust them. What do you think?"

Merlin bit his tongue at the disappointment that always settled in when Arthur spoke on magic. Of course, he was more accepting than Uther and showed it. Helping Mordred get back home to the Druids was something Merlin still didn't feel right about almost preventing and he was glad Arthur helped. It showed a change in character. Even if the Great Dragon's words still swirled around and made him worried when he let it.

Instead of saying something he would regret or letting slip a clue as to his true reasons for defending the magic users, he decided to play to Arthur's needs and say, "We can't trust anyone out here. Magic or not."

Arthur nodded definitively at the statement, making their decision. "We will stay. But we leave early in the morning."

When they looked up again the woman Brock had nodded to greeted them with a smile. She seemed a kind lady with a kind smile, very motherly and caring in the way she spoke. "Hello dears. I'm Selena. I'm sure the big oaf mentioned I'd be helping you out today."

"Yes he did." Merlin chuckled with her as Arthur tried to smile.

"He said you're Merlin correct?"

Merlin nodded and pointed towards Arthur. "This is Arthur."

"Yes, well hello Arthur. Oh well aren't you a handsome man." She reached out and pat Arthur's cheek. "Remind me to keep my daughter away from you. She loves a blonde she does." Selena winked at Merlin and he smiled again, both now ignoring the semi-frown on Arthur's face. "Well then, let's get you boys set up. You'll just be helping clearing away dishes. Sound alright?"

"Sounds great." Arthur suddenly stood to face her.

"Good." She smiled at them both and walked ahead. "Follow me."

Selena set them up at the station where everyone was dumping their empty dishes so they could rinse and dry the bowls and plates for re-use. She helped them for a bit before a group of young kids started to use their magic to throw rocks at each other and she ran to tell them off. They met many of the people in the village as they came up and most were nice. They were curious to hear why they were found in the mud of the Red Forest and welcomed them to their home. Arthur seemed to relax with the more people he talked to, forgetting the magic surrounding him for the moment, until Augusta and Ogden came to give them their plates.

"So you're the outsiders then?" The two were twins, identical in looks even with the opposite genders. They were in their late teens, younger than Merlin and Arthur, and held no friendly presence. The male was the one speaking, refusing to actually hand his empty dish over, though Merlin kept his hand out.

"We are." Arthur answered, straightening his stance at the offensive tone and Merlin lowered his hand slowly. "Who are you?"

"Ogden. This is my sister, Augusta."

"Why do you have your sword to do our dishes?" Augusta asked with a brow raised, a challenge in her eyes. "Is it because your lack of magic makes you feel inferior?"

"I think you're right sister." Ogden laughed, joining his sister in the challenging stance. "He's compensating for something."

"I'm sorry if my sword offends you." Arthur said with no remorse in his tone. "I always carry it with me. It is my right to do so."

"Listen to him." Augusta laughed. "You sound so proper."

"So authoritative." Ogden tagged on.

"Can we have your dishes now?" Arthur held out his hand this time, refusing to lower it down. "We agreed to help Selena. I ask you to be respectful of that."

"Ooh, we've made the proper boy angry." Ogden laughed and Merlin clenched his fists at his side as the twins smiled.

"His friend too."

"Merlin is it?" Ogden asked but Merlin couldn't find a smile to give him. Instead, he just answered with a simple, "Yes."

"Are you a proper boy too Merlin?" Augusta asked with a coy smile.

Merlin frowned at her and looked to Arthur in an attempt to calm both him and himself. "I know how to show proper respect."

"At least you have the power to demand yours. Unlike your friend here."

"Yes, why are you even friends with a man like him?"

"I don't know what you mean." Merlin said, now gripping the table so he wouldn't let slip his magic or start to yell in Arthur's defense. He knew Arthur would not like that of him and it would not be beneficial for either of them in trying to hide their true identities.

"You don't belong in Camelot with the likes of him." She nodded towards Arthur with a pompous flick of the wrist. "Not with what you can do. You're a sor-"

"I think I'm exactly where I belong." Merlin growled, now understanding what they were implying. "In fact, I think you are the ones lost." Merlin nodded towards the people behind the twins, all clearing out to do their chores for the day. "You should go."

"We've insulted him as well." Ogden laughed with his sister as Arthur's hand instinctively pulled back to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"He asked you to leave." Arthur warned.

"You have a knight in shining armor." Augusta laughed again at Merlin. "Alright, we'll leave. Here you go." With a flick of the wrist the twins' bowls went flying from their hand and magically collided into Arthur and Merlin's chest, the bits of food stuck there now stuck on their clean change of clothes.

The twins were cackling away as an elderly woman with much presence and power, contradictory to her appearance, came out from behind with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips. "Ogden, Augusta. If you two would stop being so despicable to our guests and join us, lessons start soon."

"Yes, Vivalda." Both twins agreed and dropped their heads as the woman scared them off. She waved her hands and the bowls floated from the ground to a proper place in front of the boys, the food stuck to their shirts floating away as well.

"I'm Vivalda." The way she spoke demanded attention and Merlin could feel the power within her pouring into every motion she made. It was hard to tell if she was pleasant or not as her tone was purely authoritative. "Pleasure to meet you. Are you boys coming? You are more than welcome."

Merlin and Arthur caught eyes and silently asked each other what they should do. Merlin shrugged as if to say he didn't know what they would do otherwise but really he wanted to go. It would be interesting to see a lesson about magic. Being self-taught, he wanted to know about more than his one book could tell him. How far could he go with Arthur at his side?

Arthur seemed to be more cautious. Still, he nodded and looked at Vivalda. "Yes. That sounds acceptable."

Vivalda nodded and walked away as Selena came to shoo them away. "Go on, go on. Vivalda doesn't like to be kept waiting. Esme will take you. Esme!" A girl a few years younger with dark brown hair and light green eyes came running over and smiled at them both.

"Yes mum?"

"Can you take these boys with you? It'll give them something to do. You boys don't want to do chores all day."

"We don't mind if you require the help." Arthur said, almost hopefully.

"No, no," Selena pushed them away. "Go on. Have fun."

"Come on." Esme smiled, doing a double take over Arthur's body -just as her mother had warned-, and started to jog out in front of them, leading them past the fire and down one of the many tunnels in the back. They followed the girl into another channel, cut away into the side of a tunnel where many of the children sat, the twins included. They were all crowded around Vivalda who had a book in one hand and was waving the other around, lighting torches along the walls using her magic.

"Come sit with me. You can read over my shoulder if you wish." Esme smiled, the same kind smile her mother had, at them and led the way to the far side of the room where she pulled out a copy of the book Vivalda held. Merlin gladly followed as Arthur took up the rear, eying everyone they passed and keeping his hand on his sword.

"Children," Vivalda spoke and everyone quieted instantly. "Today we will be continuing healing spells. As you may have noticed, Casandra is not here. She ignored my order and practiced outside of this circle. She caused herself harm and will not be joining us. Remember, we learn to help others, not to help ourselves. It is why we practice together. Without each other, who else would we have? Let us go over pronunciation."

Merlin watched from behind Esme as everyone chanted along with Vivalda. He did not know the words they were saying but he could feel them on an instinctual level. There was an energy that lifted into the air and everyone seemed to feel it as they practiced on their own and with partners, sending their magic into the space. Merlin tried to contain his excitement as he mouthed along and hid a smile behind his hands but there was no taking away the amazement in his eyes. When he looked back at Arthur, he felt that buzzing feeling sink to one of worry.

Arthur was watching with a frown, seeming to get angrier as time passed. Esme cheered and turned to use one of them as a partner to see if she could do something simple but Arthur backed away without saying a thing. Merlin agreed but that only seemed to make Arthur more frustrated.

"Would you like to try Merlin?" Esme asked innocently, flipping the book in his direction.

"I can't." Merlin said quickly, looking down at the book and trying not to look at Arthur.

"Why not? It's a simple spell. You should be able to do it easy. Arthur how about you? I know you don't have magic like Me-"

"Look over there!" Merlin jumped on her sentence as he had done with the twins and pointed towards the entrance of the room. He cursed himself...not literally...for the lack of attentiveness he knew he needed to have. He just got lost in the life of the village and the comfort it provided him. His anxiety was lessened and it kept him from being vigilant.

"What?" Esme looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Arthur look." Merlin tried again, pointing towards the entrance and trying to think of something that would make him leave. "Over there. I thought I saw…a…bear."

"A bear?"

"A bear?" Esme asked just as skeptically.

"Yes." Merlin said, knowing just how stupid it sounded. "A…bear."

"Merlin there are no bears around here." Arthur looked at him as if he were as stupid as he sounded. "We're in a cave."

"Bears live in caves," Merlin shrugged. "Can you check?"

"What do you mean can I-"

"Please?"

"Scared of a shadow and I have to-" Arthur jumped up without finishing and walked away before Merlin could apologize.

"He doesn't know." Merlin explained to Esme with a whisper, even though Arthur was already out of range.

Esme opened her mouth in shock and sputtered out in apology, "Oh, I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's just hard to keep from him. How do you know?"

"Well I suppose I just sensed it. You have quite the aura of magic." Merlin didn't know what to say to that so he looked over Esme's shoulder and back at the shadow he sent Arthur to. "He seems rather..."

"Arrogant? Pretentious? Pratish?"

"I was going to say closed off." Esme giggled and flipped the book back to her side as Merlin smiled at her. "Is he alright?"

"He has a hard time with magic."

"Vivalda has told us about people like that." Esme said, turning towards the teacher who was helping someone across the room. "That's why we have to stick together. Right?" Merlin smiled but did not answer. Esme seemed to sense the pain he caused in her innocent statement and tried to apologize again. "I'm sure you'll tell him one day. He'll see. He'll accept you. I'm sure."

Merlin didn't answer again but he didn't need to as Vivalda popped up behind Esme and called for him. "Merlin, may I speak to you for a moment." She gestured towards the back of the cave and Merlin nodded, swallowed, and followed her to the secluded corner.

"Most enjoy the relaxing sensation of this kind of magic. Your friend does not?"

"He's- um- he's just a bit tired."

"Tired." Vivalda hummed in a way that made Merlin feel she heard more of his conversation with Esme than she was letting on. "I see. You mustn't blame him."

"It's been a long journey," Merlin agreed.

Vivalda shook her head, sending her long gray curls into her face, a knowing look in her eyes. "His views on magic were passed down from a very vengeful man. Uther has pressed his beliefs onto him but he has a mind of his own. I sense great things in Arthur Pendragon."

"You- I don't know what you're- He's not-"

"I see many things Emrys. Not all, but many. I know who he is. I know who you are. I see you are hurt by his mistrust. You mustn't blame him completely. He has a noble heart."

Merlin found his mouth falling open in the shock of Vivalda divulging their secrets as if it were casual conversation. She knew his Druid name, she knew who Arthur truly was, she knew how he felt, how Arthur felt...it seemed she did know many things. Perhaps she knew their true reason for traveling north. Maybe Brock meant she knew more than just the weather.

The longer she gazed down with her intense blue eyes, the more he found his excuses crumbling. "Yes he does."

She nodded and looked to the children practicing around them. The twins were caught staring but they turned back to their work as soon as Vivalda spotted them. "Do you have anyone? In Camelot. That you can talk to about you magic."

"I have Gaius. He's my…well he's basically my father."

"That is good. It is good to have someone. Especially someone like you. You have a great destiny ahead of you."

"My destiny, yes. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Gaius to speak of it with. I have Arthur too I just…I can't tell him. It's my burden to bear."

"Magic should not feel like a burden. It is a gift."

"Yes, well…it doesn't always feel that way."

"You should take this book." Vivalda handed him the one in her hands, the one she had been reading from while teaching the kids. "As a warlock you should read as many books as you can. It will be useful to you."

Merlin gaped at the spells in his hands and flicked his fingers over the cover. It was so tempting but he knew, "I can't. If Arthur found it…"

"Yes, his mind is not yet open." Vivalda hummed again and took the book back before nodding towards the entrance. "Come to the fire circle tonight before you leave. Bring Arthur. You both should see what we do."

"Alright." Merlin agreed to her command just as Arthur came back up behind him.

"No bears Merlin. It was a shadow. Like I said. Idiot."

Vivalda suggested they walk out since the lesson had ended and the children would be doing other things with the rest of their day. Entering the main area, they looked through the opening of the cave and gasped. Rain was pouring down in sheets, wind was tearing it all sideways, and the sounds of it resembled an avalanche with all the things hitting the side of the mountain.

"I see much." Vivalda whispered to Merlin and winked just as Brock came stumbling inside, Daria in tow, shaking the rain from her coat.

"Time to close up!" Brock shouted at everyone who knew what that meant and went to work. They used magic to barricade the door and keep out the storm and all the branches flying in their direction. An invisible barrier was sent to the hole above the fire so it would not be put out by the water as well. "You boys come help me now." He pointed to Merlin and Arthur and towards another tunnel in the back. "Time for us to help with this fire."

Merlin and Arthur followed Brock and Selena around for the rest of the day, helping with their chores and other work that needed to be done. They put them to work taking care of the horses and other animals in stock, with the gardens, with the laundry, and with the food for the day -including that infamous lamb Brock promised. Merlin tried to talk to Arthur, make a few jokes about him having to lift a finger for once, but Arthur was in no joking mood. He stayed silent for most of the time.

"So are you boys going to join the fire circle tonight?" Selena asked as they were finishing up dinner.

"Vivalda did invite us." Merlin said quietly. "Though, I'm not sure I know what it is."

"It's a ritual to appease the gods." Brock said and Selena explained further.

"It's magic to protect from bad spirits. With the foul occurrences in the north, we have started to practice it once every few days. It is a way to keep us safe. The magic works for all involved."

"I'm not sure we'll be involved." Arthur said, a tad defensively. "We will of course watch."

"Then you're in for a show lads." Brock winked again and they finished helping with chores until all people of the nomad magical village had been fed and were talking amongst themselves.

Vivalda stood above them all and called their attention with the simple act, commanding the room as she did with the children. "Let us begin."

Everyone stood and started to move into predestined places as Merlin and Arthur shuffled to the back. They gathered around the fire in a large circle, all starting to chant at the same time. It started low and quiet, getting louder as more joined hands and chanted together, and the echos from the surrounding rock made it sound like singing. The song grew as the chanting got louder and their hands pulled from each other to gesture towards the fire. The flames pulled apart and started to float to the air, licking at the ceiling. The more they chanted the more the flames broke apart until there were millions of tiny dots hovering in the air, dancing together and washing an orange glow over all.

Merlin smiled as he looked to Arthur and saw the hint of some awe in his eyes. It was an astounding spectacle that threw a sense of serenity into the air. Perhaps Arthur could feel the good intentions behind the magic. Merlin could only hope it was opening his mind as Vivalda said. He reached out and slipped his hand across Arthur's wrist, giving it a small squeeze as he turned back to the villagers. "What do you think?"

"It's…" Arthur sighed and reluctantly said, "Amazing."

"Not all magic is evil."

"No. It's not."

Before more could be whispered, Daria started to bark viciously, pouncing past Brock and towards the entrance to the cave. She would not stop even after Brock split from the group to quiet her. "Daria. What's gotten into you girl?"

The barking continued as a loud crack sounded at the blocked off entrance and a howl escaped through the cracks from the intensity of the wind. In one loud explosion the rocks bounced free and the storm seemed to enter all at once as the wind swept in and surrounded the villagers, putting out the small fires in the air and leaving them all in darkness.

Not many screamed. In fact, Daria was the loudest as most did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

In once simultaneous move, the ones with magic turned from the fire to face the boys as Daria turned her barking to them. All men, women, and children -Vivalda included-, moved their mouths at once, all saying the same thing with the same deceitful smile and the same cloudy eyes. "We meet at last. The two halves in all their glory."

Those Merlin recognized as not having magic started to scream and pull at those entranced, Brock joining in. Nothing they did affected them. They continued to smile and stare ahead at Merlin and Arthur.

"What is going on?" Arthur commanded, looking around as he pulled the rest of his sword to his front.

"You have traveled farther than you should." Everyone continued to stare but the voices funneled down so only a handful of people spoke at the same time.

"Esme!" Selena could be heard by them above the rest, running to her daughter and shaking her arm. "Esme stop!"

"What does that mean?" Arthur commanded, his eyes darting around the cave and to those with the clouded eyes, taking a step closer and shifting his weight into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"I am what you fear most." Only Esme spoke this time. The innocence of her face and voice conflicting with the words coming from her mouth.

"Esme!" Selena tried again but Esme turned to her and flicked a wrist, sending her mother flying back and Brock running to help her up as Daria started to growl low and long.

"I don't understand."

"You will." Esme walked closer with her clouded eyes and Merlin pulled his magic up, preparing for whatever this was. "For I can see inside your soul. I know your deepest desires. I know what lies in the dark corners of your mind and heart."

As she walked even closer Arthur shifted his sword and stepped up. "Merlin, get behind me."

"Ah, yes Emrys." Esme smiled and gave a heartless laugh. "Hide behind him as you hide behind all else, for no one shall see the true you and you shall forever cage yourself in shadows. You are limited and weak and you know it. You know you cannot win without losing. You cannot pay the price."

Merlin's mouth gaped open as he listened to Esme speak. He knew it wasn't truly her and he knew it had to be linked to this prophecy but it couldn't be true. He couldn't be looking at the thing meant to bring about the destruction of the world. The primal dusk. Though, this cryptic speak did sound like the one from the prophecy. Why did it always have to be cryptic? He didn't understand all she was saying and he even knew about it. Arthur was completely lost in it.

"Stop speaking to him." Arthur challenged and stepped even further in front of Merlin, blocking his body.

"Ah yes, Prince Arthur Pendragon. The knight in shining armor. You too hide. Bravery is but a defense for you."

"Are you the sorcerer causing all of this?" Arthur shouted as he took another look around the cave, even looking back over Merlin's shoulder to check the entrance and the storm outside. "Show yourself! I wish to see your true form. Face me!"

"All in due time. First you must reach me."

"Where are you?"

"At the end."

"Stop stalling and show yourself! We know you're here. Let these people go."

"I am everywhere." Esme held out her hands, as did everyone else under the spell, their arms dropping at the same time as well. "They are not your people, they are mine."

"What do you mean they are yours?"

"Everyone is mine. See for yourself –"

Merlin gasped and gagged as he stumbled back towards the cave wall. It was like he had been hit by a wave as an eerie force slammed into him and invaded his body. His magic pushed it away but only for so long. Soon, he lost complete control of himself and felt the words leaving his throat but could do nothing to stop it. He had no control over his limbs or anything. His body was no longer his.

"You care so much for the boy." Merlin screamed in his mind, feeling unheard –as if he were watching his own body from his eyes. The voice sounded so cocky and devious while using his mouth to speak. "He does not know, for you do not tell. Such uncertainty. Oh, if your father found out you would both be hung. Uther would be so disappointed. You, the high and mighty prince of Camelot, caring for a lowly servant boy. And this one at that. You naughty boys."

"Let him go!" Arthur screamed, turning on Merlin with his sword, shaking as he held it somewhere between lowering and preparing to attack. Daria was barking again, this time in Merlin's direction. "Get out of him."

"What if I break him?" Merlin could see his arm lifting into the air, he could feel his eyes watching, but it wasn't him doing it. "He is strong but I am stronger."

"Leave him alone." Arthur's tone was deadly as he took another few steps forward. "Now."

"What will you do?" Merlin felt his face turn to a smirk as Arthur continued to shuffle towards him and he could feel the presence inside of him start to move. He screamed again inside and in his own voice he yelled, "Arthur stay back!" Too soon, the dark presence shifted back into control and used his body to laugh and clap his hands together. "Strong indeed. Yet, not strong enough."

Everyone controlled lifted their hand at the same time, chanting the same words, all in Arthur's direction. Merlin mentally struggled as he watched Arthur's sword fly from his hands and to the opposite wall just as his body was flung into the air and thrown out of the cave, hovering high above the tops of the trees.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from his deadly position as the storm picked up around him and swung his body with the changes in the wind.

 _Let him go!_ Merlin shouted clearly and commanding in his mind.

 _Are you sure you mean that?_ A voice answered him, much like his own but he was not having that thought.

_Bring him back to safety._

_You must make me. Or will that risk Arthur finding out about your sorcery? The decisions you must make, Emrys._

Merlin did not even have to think about it for a second. Arthur was in danger and that was enough of a reason for him. He pulled all his magic and rage forward and shot his body back against the rocks. He felt the pain as his neck bruised against the stone but he also felt the shift in control as he pulled Arthur back inside and turned towards the mass of villagers with cloudy eyes. He threw his hands out and, without being sure of what spell he was performing, he shot out a pulse of magic that sent everyone to the ground in one simultaneous fall, their bodies free of the control.

 _So, the legends are true._ The voice in his mind spoke but refused to budge as he tried to send the spirit from his body. _Yet the legend is still just a boy._

_Get out._

_I shall. Good luck explaining this to Arthur. I will see you again.  
_

In one pull, Merlin felt his mind empty and he screamed in pain as he was mentally ripped in two. His body fell to the ground in a slump and, for the second night in a row, he passed out cold on the dirt of the ground.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

"Merlin?" Merlin could just barely hear Arthur calling his name, somewhere stuck between hellish dreams filled with deathly wails and the verge of consciousness. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

"Is he waking?" Vivalda's voice joined his but Merlin could make no move to let them know he heard.

"I can't tell."

"Here. Let me-"

"No!" Arthur was suddenly closer, the heat of his body near enough to brush against the blanket covering Merlin's chest. "He doesn't need any more magic."

"Arthur, he is hurt. His brain could be swelling and that means true danger. Allow me a simple healing spell and nothing more."

"He does not need more magic."

"As you wish." Merlin could hear the disgruntled Vivalda leave and almost fell back asleep in the pause that followed until Brock spoke, his voice as gentle as a man his size could get it. "Would you like some more water for his forehead."

"That would be good. Thank you." As Brock left, Arthur moved even closer and placed his hand over his. Merlin was too tired to grab it and wind their fingers together, though he wanted to. "Merlin, you idiot." He wanted to smile to cover the worry he had over the distress in Arthur's tone but he wasn't sure if his body was listening. "Wake up."

Despite his attempts to do as Arthur said, everything went back to black after that.

When he woke again no one was there holding his hand. In fact, as he blinked open his heavy lids and glanced around the empty tent he realized no one was there at all.

"Arthur?"

"He'll be back soon." Vivalda said after entering from the noise he made. She leaned into his field of vision and swept her calculating eyes over him. "How do you feel?"

He grunted and lifted a hand to his damp aching head, removing the warm cloth from his brow. It felt as though he had been kicked in the skull by a horse. His stomach was also in knots, the pain in his head ripping down his center and bringing him an uncomfortable nausea. "I've had better days."

He tried to push himself off the cot they had made for him but his vision started to swim and Vivalda stuck out a hand, pushing him back down with a firm but gentle shove. "That was quite the source of dark magic." She turned and brought him a cup of water, which he greedily downed as she spoke. "I could not fight it. And yet you could."

"Luck I suppose." He gasped over his final gulp as the memories started to flood back. Violation spread through him and he cringed at the image of his hand reaching out and sending Arthur over the edge of that cliff, the ghostly feel of that thing using his body as he watched. Arthur was safe though, he heard his voice. There was no need to worry in that. There was a much greater worry to be had over what Arthur heard and saw.

"Oh I believe it was more than just luck." Vivalda took his cup away to bring him more. "You saved Arthur and you saved our village. Allow me to repay you in some small way. When expelling the darkness from you, you hurt your head. Let me heal you."

Merlin nodded, another wave of pain following the move. She walked to the top of his makeshift bed and he closed his eyes as she hovered her hands over his temples.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur stormed into the tent, causing Merlin's head to snap painfully to him.

"I have his permission."

"Arthur please-"

Arthur ignored his plea, "After what just happened? Merlin you don't need magic. You'll be fine."

The pounding in his head disagreed. "Arthur I cannot continue if I cannot walk and I can barely move. It's alright. I trust her to help."

Arthur looked furious as he mulled over Merlin's words. Sympathy for Arthur's reasoning came quick but it was too closely followed by another wave of nausea. Arthur must have seen his weakness and agreed with a frown, grabbed the hilt of his sword and nodded at Vivalda in approval to let her continue.

The spell was done quickly, the words familiar to those the children had been practicing with her in the cave and the feel the same. The magnitude of the effect was much greater, instantly covering his head in a soft warm touch that slipped through the rest of him and fixed the overall discomfort. When she had finished, there was still a dull pull at the back of his neck to remind him of the event and a mental wound that no magic could fix but he felt energized and pushed to a sitting position to thank her.

"It was my pleasure." She looked once at Arthur whose scowl remained as if carved into his face like the stone of a statue. A very angry statue. With a tight smile to Merlin she nodded towards the flap of the tent and made her leave. "I'll leave you two be."

Once she had closed the opening behind her, Arthur took his hand from his weapon, strode to Merlin's side, and reached that hand out, letting it fall on his shoulder with a mild thud. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Better. Sore, but I'll be fine." Merlin raised his eyes to speak more but found the words missing their mark as Arthur's gaze met his. Just as Merlin had feared, the happenings from the night before did not escape Arthur's attention for a single moment. As Merlin had been out cold, Arthur had much more time to analyze the situation on his own. Something Merlin knew to be unproductive and even harmful.

"What happened Merlin?" Arthur asked, took his hand away and slowly paced in the small space he had to do so.

Merlin found he had no explanation at the ready and could only say, "I don't know."

"Only those with magic were controlled. How did it control you?"

"I don't know."

"How were you able to defeat it?"

"I don't know."

"What was it talking about? Why was it calling you by a different name? How did it know about us?"

"I don't know."

"Stop saying that!" Arthur snapped and it took a few more paces for him to speak again without yelling. Merlin felt himself clench with anxiety all the same. "Something is going on here and I don't like it. Something I don't understand. Something with you."

"With us. It was speaking to both of us."

"Yes but what it said about me I know to be true, or some version of it. What I don't understand is what the devil it was talking about with you! What was it saying?!"

"I don't know Arthur! Alright? I really don't know. Maybe it knows we are coming for it. Maybe it was just trying to throw us off the trail. To separate us by telling lies."

"What happened when I was outside the cave? I was floating over the cliff. How did I get back inside?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't know!"

"Remember." Merlin felt the lies continue to escape him, something he found regrettably second nature. He hated it, it was not easy, and yet it happened so often the words just flowed on their own. "I don't remember. Everything blacks out after you went over the cliff."

"The others, I hear them talk outside the tent. They say you did it."

"How?"

"I was going to ask you."

"I don't remember Arthur."

"Then why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know."

Arthur stopped his pacing and crowed his space, searching for the answers Merlin was trying to hide. "Help me understand Merlin. What was it saying? Why was it speaking in riddles? How did it know who I was? How did you beat it if no one else could? What is it?! Where did it come from?!"

"I don't know Arthur. I know you have more questions than answers but I can't tell you. But we scared it right? It knows we're coming but it tried to stop us. That's good, isn't it? It means it's scared."

Arthur's frown only deepened as his eyes raked over Merlin's body. Gods he hated this. Arthur knew. He had to know. There was no way he could ignore this. What was he to do? He wasn't ready to tell him!

Arthur interrupted his mental panic attack, "Come on. Brock said he would take us through the forest after you woke." He stomped out of the tent without acknowledging Merlin's attempt to calm him.

Merlin looked at the rubble that littered the ground- rocks strewn about the space, the entrance to the cave blown about, puddles of water soaking the dirt and covering the cave in mud, and the fire pit blown to pieces. Did he do that? He remembered the destruction that had started by the dark being charging its way in but he had to have caused some damage in his spell. If only he could remember the details. It was all clouded by the mental pain in his mind.

Greeting them both outside was a plethora of angry stares and mistrusting glances. Everyone was helping clear the space and repair the damage. It seemed odd that magic was not being used to clean it up but after the events from the night before, Merlin supposed he couldn't blame him.

On the outside of the rubble, near the edges of the tunnels, were more cots prepared for many injured. Merlin recognized a great deal as the ones staring at them with cloudy eyes, their bodies infiltrated by that darkness. Was it the darkness that made them lay there? Or was it his spell expelling it that caused them to be ill?

Selena was handing out food to the sick with Esme dutifully by her side but as soon as she spotted Merlin walking towards them to meet Brock, she grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her away with a furious scowl in his direction. His heart sunk as he watched them leave, Esme throwing a worried glance over her shoulder, but there was nothing he could do or say. She looked pale and sickly but at least she was alright enough to walk about and help her mother. Vivalda probably healed her as well. He was glad. She did not deserve what happened to her. No one there did. It was all his fault. The Primal Dark was after him and Arthur, if they had not stayed it would not have come.

As soon as Augusta and Ogden spotted them, they took it upon themselves to explain everyone's distrusting actions –though an explanation was not truly necessary.

"We said it." Augusta started from her cot, followed up by her brother in the cot adjacent.

"We knew they would be trouble. Outsiders are always trouble."

Brock was quick to try to diffuse the situation but it seemed they felt too passionately to be rattled by his presence. "There was a time when the two of you were outsiders as well," he reminded them as Daria strolled up to his side, taking a sniff of Merlin's legs. It seemed she agreed with this version of him and settled down beside him instead of growling as she had before.

"Not like them." Augusta argued. "They brought that thing here. They tried to kill us!"

"We didn't try to kill you." Arthur argued back. "I give you my word, we didn't know the sorcerer would-"

"Oh right," Ogden cut in. "Prince Arthur Pendragon didn't try to kill us. Our bloody hero. How are we meant to believe a word you say?! Your word means nothing here!"

"I am telling the truth."

"You're a Pendragon. You are Uther's son. We know what you think of us. And now all our crops our dead. Our stock, our supplies, all gone. People are injured and bleeding. You did this to us." The twin's yelling had brought the attention of others, coming to give their own opinion, shouting in agreement with Ogden. "So why don't you just leave? Before we cast you out ourselves."

"We are leaving." Merlin said before Arthur could yell again or Ogden could cross the line. It was clear they were no longer welcome and he wanted to be free from this place as quick as possible as well. The longer Arthur stayed, the worse it would be.

"Good. We don't need traitors like you, Emrys." Augusta spat. "How can you be friends with a Pendragon when you practice magic?"

Merlin felt the world open beneath him and the room start to spin, all the faces of the angry villagers bleeding into each other. His mouth opened and his knees started to give way, everything becoming just too much for him to handle. That's when Arthur's voice pierced through the veil and snapped him back to attention.

"Merlin does not practice magic!" Arthur shouted furiously, a hand back to resting against his weapon. "And stop calling him by that name. It is not his. The sorcerer was lying."

"Are you blind?!" Augusta laughed.

"How else could that thing entered him?" Ogden added on.

"Maybe you're working with it." Augusta egged on, rallying the crowed behind her. "Maybe they're using it to attack sorcerers like us!"

"I have had enough!" Vivalda showed up in an instant, disbanding the situation with the fewest of words. "We have welcomed these two as guests. Pendragon or not, they have done nothing wrong. What happened is unfortunate but we survived. Do you truly believe that they were working with the darkness? After it hurt them both? After it nearly killed them? Are you really so stupid? Now they are going. Leave it at that."

Vivalda grabbed them and turned them towards the fire pit as the others wallowed in the shame she dealt, most still arguing amongst themselves but none daring to argue with Vivalda. "I apologize. I teach them partnership, teamwork, yet it does not always have a positive outcome. Fear does many things. They do not understand that power, how it was able to take over Merlin, how it was able to take over all of them. They will twist and turn the facts to bend them to their will. It is easy to award blame and hard to dig up the truth."

"I understand." Arthur ejaculated, ready to be done with them all.

"Follow me." Brock gestured towards the other side of the cave, the side with the fewest people. "We'll leave out the back."

Arthur nodded and followed, his feet stomping across the mud as he trailed Daria and their guide. Merlin started to follow but Vivalda called him back. He gestured for Arthur to go ahead and turned to her when he was out of earshot.

"You must tell him." Merlin opened his mouth but Vivalda spoke again before he could say anything. "You cannot keep this from him. He is aware of the circumstance. It will not take him long and he will never forgive you if you do not tell him first."

Merlin pinched his brows together, his aching head getting worse by the moment, almost as if she never healed him. "You saw how he reacted to this. I'm not even sure what happened. How do I explain this?"

"That is for you to decide. You cannot face this without him knowing. It is not fair to him."

"I- I can't- I don't know how."

"I have faith you will figure it out."

Merlin frowned and shook his head. Everyone had such faith in him. He could never figure out why. "Do you see anything?" He asked hopefully, remembering her powers. "That could be of help."

"I'm afraid all I see is that darkness. It is not over. That is all I know for certain." She shook her head and Merlin smiled to show her he was grateful for all she could do. "I would also like to take this time to apologize directly to you. Sorcerers as a people should stick together and yet they have cast you out because of your association with the prince. I am sorry for their ignorance."

"I cannot blame them. They do not know him like I do." Merlin fell silent as he watched Arthur walk on, ignoring the goads of the villagers with his will and letting Brock scare them off. "Thank you. You have done much for me here. You have shown me a lot. I wish I didn't have to leave you in this way. I'm sorry for what our presence has done. For your crops, for your injured-"

She stopped him with the raise of a hand. "These are all problems we can fix and they were not your fault. More trouble will come if you and the young Pendragon do not continue. So go. Your horses are ready."

"Thank you." Merlin ran off to join Arthur with a final look at the first hand pain this prophecy had caused.

* * *

"So not really your uncle then is it?" Brock tried to break the silence as they walked the winding path on the side of the mountain, down to the dangerous forest floor.

"No." Arthur answered coldly, mistrusting the laugh Brock threw into his words.

"I-" Brock coughed away the uncomfortableness. "I'm sorry about ah- disrespecting your land and your father there Arthur- er- your highness."

"Arthur is fine." Arthur snapped, "It's all fine."

There was an awkward moment where Arthur hung back, pretending to fix his saddle as Merlin and Brock walked on, Daria dutifully trotting by their side. He did not catch up, instead choosing to pout and spend his time with the thoughts rolling around in his mind.

Brock took the opportunity to speak, "So, Merlin. How're you feeling?"

"As good as I can. I suppose."

"That was all quite the fright."

"I'm not quite sure I even know what happened. For all I know there is still a danger for being around me."

"Well Daria seems to be calm enough now. Vivalda explained it to me. She tried to explain to many but they would not listen past the name Pendragon. I cannot say I blame them. She said you and Arthur are trying to stop this thing. That it's the one tearing the world to pieces."

"Trying, yes. It's very complicated."

"I can see that. But you know what else I saw?" Merlin looked over at him curiously. "You. You Merlin. I've never seen anything like it!" Merlin had to smile at the excitement the man could conjure in a moment's notice. "I may not have magic but I felt yours Merlin. The way you saved everyone and your friend was something out of legends. They way your eyes turned, the light coming off of you, shoving that thing away, I've never seen magic like that. I think he'd be proud of you if he could get his thoughts out of the ancient ways."

Merlin looked back over to Arthur, sighing as way of answer. Brock was quiet the rest of the time, leaving Merlin to the thoughts racing in his mind. How was he going to get out of this mess? It was all his fault. He was the one that did the magic that fulfilled that prophecy. He was the one that took Arthur up on the quest without giving him all the information. He was the one who wanted to stay at the village with the magic so he could learn more. He was the one that used magic. He was the one that lied over and over. Now he destroyed the lives and trust of a village, the trust of Arthur, and he was stuck in the chaotic limbo between truth and lies. What was he to do? Should he tell Arthur the truth? Or go on as he was? Could Arthur handle it? Would he accept him?

It was an uncomfortable silence the rest of the day. Brock led them through the forest floor, only speaking when he needed them to watch their step. The rain had caused more dangers for them but they managed to make it through. Once they had reached the edge, Brock offered to take them through the mountain pass, helping them with any trouble they came into contact with, but Arthur declined, wishing him to help his own people in their recovery.

"Well," Brock coughed, more inclined to listen to Arthur now than ever. "I wish you both luck." With a final pat from Merlin on Daria's head, they left them to their travels.

The trip rolled on painfully slow. Arthur was still furious, not speaking more than necessary and Merlin was furious in his own way for Arthur being so furious. He couldn't tell what the prince was thinking and it was frustrating to say the least. Did he know?

There was such an air of mistrust that followed them around, he wasn't sure how they would get past it or if it would lead to an explosion of truth that would ruin them both. He could only hope Arthur would stay by his side in the end. As the Great Dragon said, they needed to work together in this.

They survived in a bitter silence until they started to make their way through the final narrow pass between two high mountains. It was so small that Arthur had to lead, going in single file. They had to pull up their packs in order to fit, their legs grazing rock on either side as they walked on. It was the only path for them to follow, the sides surrounding them too steep to walk.

The horses were spooked first, reeling back and throwing their heads around, knocking into the stones in the restricted space. Merlin and Arthur looked around to see what had spooked them and caught eyes with the beast skulking down the rocks.

"Arthur," Merlin fearfully squealed. "Is that-"

"They're not meant to come out this far."

The cat was half the size of their horses but much more agile, bounding down the stones. A growl came from behind its large teeth, the bones curling over its lips and bending towards its jaw. Arthur drew his sword as the beast came closer, trying to control the horse below him, but all was lost when Merlin yelled as a second cougar pushed him, hidden from behind and bounding into his side in one painful blow.

The beast simply threw him from his horse, using its body but thankfully no claws. With a loud bang Merlin collided with the side of the mountain, his foot stuck in the saddle of his horse. The cat scratched its way up the side just as the other burst at Arthur, cut away by the edge of his sword, falling to the side of the rock, injured but not beat.

"Are you alright?!" Arthur yelled as he jumped off. He jogged to a wider bit of clearing preparing himself for the fight as his horse ran as far as it could go. Merlin did not have time to answer before the beast came back for him.

Merlin managed to turn away, twisting his leg further into the strap in the process. His horse bucked and he painfully bounced with it, his leg pulling at an awkward angle. He felt his aching head pound against more rocks as the horse continued to move, thankfully landing a blow across the cougar's head, sending it stumbling back into the valley of the pass before those fangs could reach him.

Arthur was facing the other, sword risen, waiting for it to strike. The cat's reflexes were fast and it pounced at Arthur's first step and quickly fell into a dive. With a snarl, it leapt at Arthur but the knight's reflexes were also sharp. He slashed his sword out and the already wounded cat now had a cut stomach to add onto its pain. The cries of that cougar called the other around as Merlin tried to free himself, still while being bucked around and slammed in the small space.

The injured cat was angered and it bolted. A final move by Arthur cut it down as his sword slid through its chest and killed it in the instant the metal pierced its beating heart. The cougar was heavy and as it fell, so did Arthur. The other cat took the opportunity to charge up the side of the cliff, it's long nails sending rocks falling over Merlin and his horse, before it slammed into Arthur's back and pinned him to the ground. A loud growl sounded out and its teeth came far too close to his overturned shoulders. Merlin screamed Arthur's name and finally freed his ankle, scooped up his legs and sent his horse running free.

Merlin stood and screamed for the attention of the cat, waving his hands about and making all the noise he could. Doing what came to mind first, Merlin reached out, picked up a discarded stone, and threw it directly at the cat's body. The golden eyes snapped to him when the object slammed into its coat, the growl now turned on him instead. He tried to run back as the cat attacked but his ankle gave way to a pain that shot up his leg and he tripped instead. The cat was soon in his vision, barring its teeth and ready to take a chomp out of his inners when Arthur came up from behind, jumping the height of the beast and slamming his sword through it's back and stopping it from its murderous attack.

The full weight of the cougar fell on him and Merlin cried out. He pushed and Arthur pulled until the beast was lying on the ground dead. "Are you alright?" Arthur cried at the sight of the blood and fell to Merlin's side.

"My ankle-" Merlin panted.

"Come on." Arthur grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "There might be more."

Merlin limped and watched the sides of the cliff as Arthur carried him off. The horses were a running mess but Arthur was able to rein them in. Merlin kept his thighs tight and his ankle out of the strap as they moved quicker through the pass, forgetting the caution in favor of self-preservation.

When they pulled through the dangerous lands and into a clearing, they made camp. Arthur set it up as Merlin was having trouble walking around and he kept guard against a tree instead, contemplating what had just happened. It shouldn't have happened. He never should have gotten hurt. In any other situation magic would have been his first defense. It would have sent the cat away, it would have freed him from the restrains, he would not be hurt and he would be clear of the buckets of blood covering his body. He would be starting the fire instead of Arthur attempting to do so, striking the flint over and over again without success.

Magic could have saved them but he didn't use it. It didn't happen. He was too scared over what happened last time. Over Arthur's distant attitude. He couldn't use it then, for fear of proving his thoughts true. That fear almost killed them.

"Merlin?" Arthur called his name, a hand flashing in front of his face, trying to grab his attention.

With a start, Merlin looked up from his spot on the ground. It was the first time Arthur said his name since leaving the village.

He watched as Arthur fell to his knees in front of him, his eyes curling at the corners in distress and his lip quivering as he admitted, "I can't start the fire."

Merlin reached out, took up Arthur's shoulder, slid his hands up his neck, and pulled him closer. "Here." He held out his hand for the flint. "I'll do it."

"You always- you-" Arthur dropped the flint to the ground and crushed Merlin's lips in an unexpected dip, curling his hands over the sides of Merlin's face and pulling him nearer. A surprised noise slipped from Merlin's throat and he pulled Arthur closer, sliding his mouth open and allowing Arthur to suck him in. When he pulled away Arthur kept his forehead pressed against his and breathed hot puffs of air against his cheek. "I'm sorry. I've been such a prat. With all that's happened I just- I wasn't prepared to face something like that. I was terrified."

"It's just my ankle."

"No, not that. You. That thing, that sorcerer- I didn't know what to do. I had my sword in my hand and I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't protect you. You weren't you and- I don't know what I'd do without you. And then with what Augusta and Brock and Esme said- And I was just so confused. As Vivalda said, it is easier to give blame and I blamed you and I shouldn't have. Magic is to blame. That sorcerer is to blame. Those are the true evils. I just kept seeing your eyes clouded and I could not rid the dark thoughts from my mind. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I trust you with my life, I should have trusted you with this. I know you don't understand what happened any more than I do and yet you stay by my side. You see what we're up against and you are still with me. I almost lost you twice now. I'm so sorry."

"No," Merlin cried, slamming his eyes tight together –preventing the stinging tears from pooling over. "I'm sorry. I wish I could say- I don't know how. It's so hard."

"And you are very brave." Arthur reassured him, misunderstanding the meaning behind his words. Merlin felt the pain of his guilt overwhelm him as Arthur placed a kiss on his forehead, only getting worse as his lips slipped back down to his mouth. Merlin held him and kissed him back, curling his fingers into his hair and keeping him close so he could not see the pain on his face or the tears that escaped.

They stayed close like that, making silent apologies as the dark of night clouded around them. Arthur, believing he was making everything right when really he was just breaking Merlin's heart.

The silent tension fell away and the travel became easier over the next few days. They had to stay a night outside the mountain pass to test Merlin's ankle and give it a chance to heal. Even though he learned the spell from Vivalda, healing magic was out of the question. It still hurt but it did not prevent him from climbing his horse and riding by Arthur's side into Deira. The atmosphere seemed to lift along with their attitudes as they left the "Perilous Lands" behind them. Yet, the chaos continued. They avoided villages but they saw enough in their travels to hint at the destruction the Primal Dark had caused. Empty abandoned campsites and a few dead bodies were enough motivation for them to pick up their pace.

Everything seemed to go back to normal until their second night in the new kingdom.

Merlin could not start the fire. He blamed the constant rain for soaking the wood and soaking his flint. Every stroke just reminded him that he could use magic to fix it. Perhaps it would be worth telling Arthur right then. He was running out of time anyway. Vivalda was right; he couldn't let him go into battle without the true knowledge of what he was facing. The Primal Dark would tell him anyway, that much was obvious.

It was cold and they were both hungry and he couldn't stand it. He double-checked Arthur, who was talking about his plans to find the sorcerer and call his men from Camelot to meet them before going into battle. When he was sure the prince was preoccupied with considering either meeting his knights half way to help them through the "Perilous Lands" or to risk letting them come on their own to save time, he whispered a spell for the flames to catch, the fire roaring at full blast in an instant.

Once they were full, he would try and bring it up…maybe. If the knights were coming, that would complicate things further. Perhaps there was a chance he could do this without Arthur finding out. How could he tell him after the way Arthur acted to the events at the village? He would just have to tell him about the Primal Dark without explaining how he knew about it. He could do that. He would do that. Everything would be fine.

"MERLIN!"

Oh gods, he didn't see did he? He didn't see him start a fire, something he had done thousands of times before. This was not how he found out about his magic! Something so trivial as staring up some flames because he was too frustrated with the flint. Not even in battle protecting him? Or just finally confessing? No this, _this_ was how?!

"What is this?"

Maybe not.

Merlin turned to see Arthur holding up the one thing he was never supposed to find. His heart pinched at the sight of his magic book of spells gripped tight in Arthur's angry hands. The book of spells Gaius had given him. The only book of spells he owned.

Maybe so.

"I don't- I-"

"This is a book of magic Merlin. What is it doing in my pack?"

"Your- your pack?"

"Yes. My pack."

"It must have been put it in there by mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yes."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed and sat next to him on the ground, shaking his head and giving him pity filled eyes. "I know you are curious about what happened to you. I know we had to leave before you could get all the answers but this is not the way. Magic is not the answer. You should not be tempted by it. That sorceress never should have given this to you."

"I wasn't-"

"I know you are scared but it's all over now. When we confront the sorcerer behind this perhaps you can get more answers there. But not with this."

Merlin felt the weight of a boulder drop on his chest, knocking the air clean out of him, as Arthur threw the book away, straight into the pit of the fire, surrounding it with the flames he had created. He wanted to scream, he wanted to grab it, he wanted to use his magic to take it out, but he could not. Arthur was there with a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place as he watched it burn. "I'm sorry Merlin. It's for the best."

"For the best." Merlin breathlessly repeated as the edges caught and the fire started to eat away at the one thing that brought him comfort when he was all alone wondering about who he was meant to be. It was magic for gods' sake! How could something like a little fire destroy it?! And yet there it went, orange engulfing page after page until he saw the last specks of ash falling to the ground.

Arthur fell asleep first that night as Merlin stared into the black, letting the fire go out. His eyes closed with the last flame as it died and in the utter black that covered him he let the tears he held back finally started to fall over as everything became just too much. It was clear, he could not tell Arthur the truth. It seemed he never could.

This was his destiny. To lie and manipulate and to hide his identity while trying to save the man he loved. All he could ever ask for would be forgiveness. Gods let the pain be worth it. Let Arthur forgive him.

Through his silent sobs Merlin heard a noise far off in the distance. It was the high and strong sound of a dog howling up at the hidden moon. For some reason that sound drove a chill straight down Merlin's spine. The cold echo made it sound as though the beast was claiming a blood thirsty victory. Despite the pain it brought him, Merlin closed his eyes to light the fire yet again, and laid his aching body down to give way to dreams filled with cloudy eyes and loud barks.


	6. Detour

They were days away and the anticipation was eating Merlin from the inside out. One more night in Deira and they would be on the border of North Umbria. From there it would only be a matter of finding the 'sorcerer' and the battle would commence.

Every step made Merlin's anxiety grow to the point where Arthur became more concerned than normal, questioning his nerves now that they were closer to their target. Truly, yes, his nerves were all in knots at the thought of facing something so big but they were worse off now that he had to be extra vigilant about his magic and that he had no book to provide help in their quest. He was on the edge of a very rickety cliff and he knew that one false step would earn him a very long and hard crash with no one there to catch him.

They were still taking the roads less traveled to avoid running into any strangers and by a stroke of luck one of those roads led to a hot spring. A mist hung in the air but it did not rain that day and after making camp they decided to make up for the lack of water soaking them to the bone and go for a swim. The steam spiraled around the rocks and reached out to them, seeming to invite them to dip into the pool surrounded by lush green grass and smooth sand.

Arthur was first, as he made the suggestion, and made a show of slipping off his shirt and wiggling out of his trousers before striding stark naked to the edge of the spring. He jumped straight in with a smile cast over his shoulder and bounced right back up, tossing his head to the side to rid the wet hair clinging to his face and beckoned Merlin to join him. Merlin could only acquiesce his request and stripped to nothing, jumping in and making sure to splash Arthur as he did so.

The heat of the water did wonders for him. Every inch of his body relaxed as he treaded the water easily, floating back until he reached the rocky edge and leaned against a jutting stone. As he looked up he smiled because there was a small break in the clouds that night, the first they had seen in what must have been weeks. The moon was just shining through and glowing against the glassy surface, rippling just a bit as Arthur swam next to him and kissed a drop of water off his neck. His smile grew and suddenly not everything seemed so monstrous, almost as if things were as they had always been.

"What's that look for then?" Arthur asked as he slipped his hands around Merlin's sides and pulled him against his chest.

"Oh, I was just thinking about this prat I know." Merlin chuckled to himself as Arthur gave him an extra hard squeeze.

"Were you? Thinking of other men with me right here? Should I be worried?"

"Well he _is_ better looking than you-"

Swiftly, Arthur scooped Merlin off the rock and threw him into the water before picking him back up and twisting his body around to face him, all with a smile on his face. "What was that Merlin? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Then get the water out of your ear!" Merlin bit his lip and smiled, rolling his eyes and giving in to the large puppy eyes of his pitiful companion. "I said you're actually quite handsome."

"That's what I thought."

Merlin glided to Arthur as he pulled him closer and slipped his lips over the side of Merlin's neck. The night air was cool against his damp skin but Arthur's tongue was hot as it caught the drops slipping down his chin and licking a line up to his ear. As Arthur's teeth pulled across his lobe, the nagging feeling of guilt start to pull as well. Even their time alone together could not block his burden completely.

When Arthur's hands started to trail down his sides and skim over the skin under the water, tickling him with every pass, he found those thoughts blurring and turned his head to catch Arthur's wet lips. He could handle the weight of the world after the man he loved was done being so distracting.

They started to float, their legs kicking into each other, as Arthur pushed them off the rock and switched them around, fumbling about while treading water. Merlin laughed openly when Arthur accidently sucked in some of that water, earning him a splash directed at his face. He retaliated with a splash of his own, which led to a small round of fighting in the warm liquid but soon they found each other again, sopping wet and smiling wide.

Arthur pulled them back to another stone jutting from the side, big enough for the two to lean on, and set them against it so they would not tire from the continuous swimming. Merlin wrapped him close and let his hand trail under the surface, around the curve of Arthur's back and over the lumps of his arse, squeezing his hips against his body. A moan rose around Arthur's tongue as it made a pass over Merlin's teeth. Merlin's hands clutched into the hidden flesh as Arthur sucked on the tip of his tongue, rolling his teeth to draw in more of the rough surface.

Without more cause, Merlin let desire take him and rolled a hand over the front of Arthur's side and blindly followed the curve of his hipbones down to his length bobbing straight up in the water. He curved his hips until his throbbing member slid against Arthur's and pulsed against his hand. His long fingers curled around them both and he stroked down both of their shafts, causing a gasp of want to escape their lips at the same time.

The heat of the water and steam circled every inch of them as Merlin continued to rub them both. A roll of water crashed around their heated erections following each movement of his hand and it sent them each collapsing into each other, their lips no longer dancing as their heads rested on each other's shoulders, gasping and crooning with every small gesture. It was all Arthur could do to hold them upright as he slipped an arm around Merlin's side and pulled them closer to the rock where he kept his other hand gripped tight, nails biting into the coarse niche.

The waves started tumbling around them and colliding with every edge of the spring as their hips started to gyrate, rubbing up against each other and into Merlin's hand. His grasp stumbled as every thrust forcibly pushed him against Arthur and his fingers apart, their heads gliding together and setting his nerves on fire. He pulled a breath of muggy air through his teeth as he gripped Arthur's shoulder to keep him from falling away from that intoxicating, slick touch.

What little resistance the water held against their wet lengths slipping together could not stop the pull at their abdomens or the need that spiraled from their centers. They rocked into each other, panting out the other's name between affectionate half words -all pleas for more, for being perfect, or to let the other know how good they felt. It all built to a point where Arthur's body clenched too tight and he had to burst, spilling over with one quick cry into Merlin's neck, trickling out his love as he kissed up his neck and nipped at his mouth. Merlin continued for a few more strokes before letting Arthur float away and focusing on his own member, so built in pressure that he wasn't sure he could handle another second.

With his forehead against Arthur's he twisted his palm around and pumped his wrist about, curving over his head and milking the pleasure to its breaking point. He panted and gasped in the small space left between them, his body growing hotter than the water surrounding them as the beads of sweat mixed and dripped from his face. He gripped harder, curving into his touch and demanding his body to fall over the edge. Only it wasn't listening. He was just on the very brink and he could feel it but his muscles were straining and his body was tensing with no release. He cried in frustration as he pushed his arm to go faster, cursing himself when it refused to do more than ache and beg him to stop.

After the immediate post orgasm glow had left him, Arthur realized Merlin's lack of relief and slipped his hand under the water to bat him away. Merlin let his hand go free as Arthur whispered pleas for him to relax and then he realized the grip he had on the other man's shoulder. He unlocked his fingers there too and sighed when Arthur replaced his hand on his member. Arthur slowed down and gently slipped the length of his erection as he continued his mutter in his ear.

Merlin tried to do as he said and, though his frustration made it difficult, he eventually let the sound of Arthur's voice in his ear, the heat of the water, and the slow feel of Arthur's palm over him guide him back to a soothing state. Those grunts of anger turned to quiet groans and soon he felt his body pushing itself to the limit once again. He closed his eyes to rid himself of the panic of never reaching his release and listened to Arthur as he whispered in his ear and nibbled at his lobe. "I've got you. Let go. You are so beautiful like this- so flustered. Just let go."

With the final command Merlin did as he was told and melted away as his body pushed over the edge and drenched him in pleasure. Every muscle slowly swept to relaxation as he let himself go and fell into Arthur's waiting arms. They sunk back against the stone and floated against the side as they stared up at that small sliver of moon and caught their breath.

* * *

In the morning after, they woke to a spot of sun streaming down and warming their faces. It brought new life into their purpose and a spring of hope started to grow because of it. They packed up their camp and started to walk the trails, as any other day, when a lanky boy came tumbling in front of them. He literally came tumbling in fact, falling right from the bushes onto his knees in one clumsy trip. Arthur automatically reached for his sword but the boy flipped to an upright position and threw his hands out in mercy. Merlin looked about but he could see no one else and the boy appeared to be alone.

"Please-" He looked about sixteen, skinny yet lean, with dirty clothes hanging off his shoulders and messy hair curling in front of his face. He was shaking and fumbling around in his spot on the trail, his balance not once seeming to return to him after his fall. "Please- you have to help me. Please-"

"Slow down." Arthur commanded as the young boy continued to shuffle around in his spot. He did not listen and instead continued to plead between broken gasps while trying to catch his breath from having ran so fast.

"You're the first I've seen in days. You have to help me. Please-"

"Give him some water." Arthur gestured for Merlin to get down and Merlin did as he was told and handed the stranger something to drink. He took it with many thanks and when his mouth was busy drinking Arthur asked, "What's wrong? Why do you seek our help?"

"My village," The boy gave Merlin his water back and turned to Arthur –much calmer but still desperate. "We were attacked by this beast! I don't know what to call it. It was some kind of dog or fox or- It was large. Biggest I've ever seen."

"Was it made of stone?" Merlin ventured a guess.

"Yes! A smooth stone that covers all features. How did you know?"

Merlin could feel Arthur's eyes on him and decided the truth was the best answer. "I heard a rumor."

"Would have been nice of you to share." Arthur said, not angrily but in a usual chastising way.

"How was I to know it was true?" Merlin argued back, though it only added a new pang of guilt to the overflowing bucket in his chest.

"Will you help?" The boy brought the attention back with his plea. "It comes every night at sunset and kills our people. Not one of us are fighters but I see the swords you carry. You could help! Please, it brings with it great despair. We grow weaker each night. I don't know if we'll last another."

Arthur contemplated the boy's words for a while as Merlin did the same, probably with a similar train of thought. If they helped this boy, it would delay their plans. If they continued, they may be able to stop the cause of the destruction and therefore stop this beast from attacking. It would take time, perhaps too much and the village would be destroyed. It was all a game of chance, playing with time in the hope of catching a stroke of luck. Were they really that lucky?

"Where is your village?" Arthur asked and the boy started to point to the east, the direction they did not want to travel.

"Two days ride that way. Does that mean you'll help?"

Merlin looked to Arthur as he did the same and nodded. Neither of them could refuse a plea for help. They each had a sense of duty to protect the innocent, even if it meant delaying their plans and prolonging the danger that lurked overhead.

"Do you have a horse?"

"Right this way." The boy stumbled as he popped back into the woods and came awkwardly back with a great big black horse that he –surprisingly nimbly- hopped on and led the way to a path veering off their trail that led them towards the village.

They traveled for a time with Arthur and Merlin sharing anxious untrustworthy glances and hushed quarrels. The last time they had been taken in by a stranger and travelled to an unknown village did not go so well. It seemed equally likely and unlikely that something just as disastrous would happen again.

"My name's Frederick, by the way. In case you wanted to put a name to your whispers." The boy looked back with a smile and shrugged as if to say he did not mind their gossip. "It's alright. I understand. It's hard to trust anyone these days. If it's any consolation, I trust you as little as you trust me. But you're the ones with the swords, aren't you?"

Arthur, taking charge as he always tended to do, spoke for them both. "Well Frederick, I'm Arthur and this is Merlin."

"Nice to meet you both." Frederick replied in the same chipper tone, much different from the panic driven one from before. "And, if I may ask, what are you fine gentlemen doing this far north? Most have left by now. Other than the looters. Are you two looters? Because, I have to tell you, I don't really have much to steal. Unless you enjoy robbing the man of the clothes on his back. If that be the case, well at least take me to dinner."

Arthur and Merlin shared a comical look as Frederick gave them a wink over his shoulder. Perhaps it was the rare sight of sun slipping through the clouds, the young age of the boy, or his blazing smile but Merlin could already feel himself more accepting in helping him.

"So, Arthur and Merlin, would that be the case?"

"We are not looters." Arthur reassured him. "Simply travelers."

"Travelers? Hogwash." Fredrick threw them another grin to let them know he meant no harm in his words. "Because it's so scenic with all the murder going on? What view are you enjoying? No. You're one of the bounty hunters. I'd bet money on it."

"Bounty hunters?" Merlin asked, shaking off the haze of the boy's upbeat attitude.

"The men trying to earn money for ridding us of…whatever it is that's causing this. People say magic but it feels bigger than that. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." Merlin agreed with a small smile to himself. "Yes, it does."

"I suppose you're on your way to North Umbria? I'm sorry for pulling you off your course."

"It's alright." Arthur reassured him. "We are here to help."

"Maybe I could help you, in return. I can't afford much but I could travel with you. I may be of some help."

"I'm sure we'll be fine on our own. Thank you." Arthur replied politely. He seemed more relaxed in his answer than Merlin would have expected. He supposed the spring, the sun, and the boy's attitude had the same effect on his knight as it did on himself.

"Of course you will." Frederick answered with a smile. "Thought I would offer all the same. I'll find some way to repay you. I'm sure."

Frederick was easy to talk to, in that he mostly talked to himself. He made for energetic company and that did not stop when they paused for lunch at the bank of a river, giving their horses a chance to rest and drink.

"We're out of meat." Arthur said disdainfully, frowning directly at Merlin –as if it were his fault.

"We have more berries." Merlin grimaced at the open pack of smooshed berries on the ground.

"If either of you have a bow, I'm quite the shot." Frederick smirked and mimicked shooting with an arrow. Arthur rolled his lips and contemplated how to tell this stranger he could not have one of his weapons but Frederick caught on. "If not," He dove down and picked a rock up from the creek. "This'll do. You two rest." With that, he smiled and ran off into the woods before either boy could stop him.

"He seems rather…" Arthur trailed off and Merlin nodded his head.

"Cheery."

"Yes, cheery."

Merlin tilted his head and added, "Nice."

"Yes nice too. I still don't trust him."

"Should we wait for him to come back or should I come with you now?"

"No, I'll head out alone. You watch the horses." Arthur nodded as he pulled out the crossbow he hid for hunting and kissed Merlin quick on the lips. "And try not to screw anything up."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Merlin found no comfort in being alone. Everything was a whirlwind of pressure and now he had this charming stranger and his village to worry about. This would truly be his final test before the big battle. It would give him a chance to defeat a creature without Arthur knowing about the magic that was quickly starting to slip out of the cracks. If only things were different. If only Uther was not king and Arthur instead led. Maybe then it would be easier to tell him. Then again, these were just wishful fantasies.

As his mind started to spiral into the usual panic driven abyss, he found his gaze settling on the pure black coat of the horse belonging to their new acquaintance. He found his curiosity peaking. With all that had recently happened on their encounters with strangers, he wanted to know more about this Frederick. The contents of his pack may tell him a thing or two. It was quite wrong of him, dishonorable, usually he wouldn't think on it, and he knew Arthur would not approve but Arthur wasn't the boss of him in every aspect of his life.

He slid to the side of the mare and ran a hand over its neck to let it know he was a friend. The horse did nothing and he slid his hand over to the pack on its side, slipping open the clasp and throwing the top away-

"So you're the looter then?" Fredrick popped up suddenly and spooked Merlin as he slammed the pack closed and therefore spooked the horse. "Hey, it's alright! It's alright." Frederick shuffled closer and calmed his horse with a few pets. "It's alright for you too Merlin." He smiled and Merlin sheepishly stepped back as he followed. "I would do the same thing honestly. Nothing in there but a few coins and a wrap of blankets I'm afraid."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have. I just-"

"No need to explain." Frederick laughed and held up the catch he made while hunting with his rock. "Caught a rabbit if you want to eat it. I'm sure Arthur will snatch something bigger but I can cook this in the meantime."

"I can do that." Merlin felt himself returning to his former state with Frederick's understanding and smiled kindly before pointing towards the pile of wood he had stacked. "I'm sorry I haven't started it yet. I was thinking."

"Ah, a man thinking alone in the woods. That's the most dangerous thing." Frederick winked and held his hand towards the fire, whispering a few words and chuckling as it came to light.

Merlin's heart thudded in his chest and he gaped at the boy's display of magic. Deira was nowhere near as understanding as Elmet about magic. What was with all the people doing magic lately? Could they really all tell Merlin had it? Did it have to do with this prophecy? Why so much fire? It had him flashing directly back to the circle in the cave to the exact moment when everything went inexplicably wrong.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Merlin shook his head at the call of his name and saw Frederick was now by the fire with a knife in his hand and a concerned furrow in his brow. How long had he been thinking about that?

"Um- I'm fine. It's just- Arthur doesn't really approve of magic." He almost sounded confident in saying that but his nerves were on the point of breaking. He really just needed to sit down. If only his legs would move.

"Oh I'm sorry." Frederick's face fell and he started to ramble and apology. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just second nature for me. I wasn't even thinking. I won't do it again around you. Either of you. Unless you-"

"No. That's for the best." Merlin nodded and breathed out as he joined him by the fire.

"So neither of you approve of magic then?"

"No." His voice was hollow as he told the lie, never having had to lie so outright about his magic to a fellow sorcerer before. He just could not risk it.

"Is there a reason?"

"There is."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

Fredrick waited with his hands stretched towards the fire until Merlin had calmed on his wave of changing emotions before slipping in, "You know, not all sorcerers are bad."

"We know."

"It's just hard to sort them out. That's the same for people you know. All sorts of people have good and bad in them. It's tricky business to find which one prevails. The best thing we can do is to be honest with each other . Complete honesty is the only way we can learn to trust. Don't you think that's right? What's the point in even trying if it's all built on lies?"

Merlin frowned at his words as Frederick took to preparing the rabbit he caught. The abyss dragged him back down into that pressing guilt and he sat in silence while the stranger worked. He was shocked out of his dizzying thoughts when Arthur came back with two more rabbits in his hands and sat next to him as he helped. Eventually they lulled back into a conversation that Frederick easily jumped on to continue.

"My village has mostly girls. I get picked on quite a bit for it. I have many friends there though. Especially in the bakery. Which isn't always a good thing." He laughed and patted his thin stomach as if suggesting he had put on a few pounds.

"What about your family?" Arthur asked from behind a bite of meat.

"The only thing I know about my family is that my mum made the best cakes. I never actually knew her. My father either."

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized. "I never knew my mother either."

Merlin felt the empathy that only those with a lost parent could feel and suddenly added, "I never knew my father."

"You never told me that." Arthur turned to him, concerned and slightly hurt.

"You never told me about your mother." Merlin said back, a bit harsher than he meant to as his emotions were near bubbling already. He did not need to feel guilty about this on top of everything else. He rarely ever spoke about his father.

"Should I- I'm going to- I'll be back." Frederick left while both were telling him it was alright for him to stay. He did not turn back.

Arthur waited until the boy had left and turned to Merlin will an apologetic frown. "I guess there's more to you that I don't know about."

"You never asked."

"Was I meant to?"

"No." Merlin sighed and felt himself sink back into the rocks on the ground. It wasn't very comforting but Arthur's concerned face pacified him again. He could not keep doing this to himself. "I never asked about your family."

"It's not a subject one brings up to the prince very often."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't have asked. I suppose there's much I don't know about you as well." Merlin shook his head as he thought the proper way to ask his next question. "If you could know, everything, right now, would you want to?"

"About you?"

Merlin looked to make sure Frederick had not returned, bit his lip and pressed on. "Yes. If there was a way to know everything about me now rather than discover it for yourself, even if prolonging would only cause more trouble…would you?"

Arthur frowned at the question as he thought on it for a spell and answered, "I really don't know. I think there's a sense of mystery to be had, discovering things about you. I like it when you surprise me. Knowing everything would take out all of the fun, don't you think? Besides, you just might be worth the trouble. Why do you ask?"

Arthur gave him a loving smile and Merlin wished it warmed his heart but for some reason he knew this was not the answer he wanted. He wasn't sure what the answer he wanted was but this just continued him down his path of lies and betrayal. "No reason."

Frederick came back soon and they packed everything for the journey into town. Frederick promised them a night's sleep in the village before his would not harm them in any way and the prospect of an actual bed enchanted them both.

As they walked, Frederick grew on them more. He occupied their time with tales of his village and games for them to play. Every word out of his mouth was either a compliment or thanks and he naturally seemed goodhearted. Both Merlin and Arthur dropped their guard as they traveled on and told him stories of their own. The stories were not personalized, of course, and no mentions of Camelot or royalty or magic were given but they were entertaining all the same.

"And then Percy," Arthur and Merlin laughed as he tried to finish his story about Percival corralling a herd of pigs into their pen. "Percy screams just as one slips out between his feet and tried to turn and ends up face full of mud with the gate swinging wide open. They all trampled over his back. He had so much pork that week just to spite them."

Frederick joined their laughs and he sighed when they had subsided. "Even that story makes being a knight seem exceptional."

"I never said he was a knight." Arthur said abruptly, their laughs dying quickly.

"You didn't?" Frederick turned with a scowl. "Did you not say Sir Percy? I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. Are you two knights though?"

"Merlin?" Arthur laughed and pointed at his companion. "A knight?"

"I could be." Merlin argued, sitting up straighter in his saddle.

"You're chicken bones."

"Be nice Arthur." Frederick laughed. "Merlin has many hidden talents. I'm sure."

"Yes Arthur," Merlin smirked with the stranger taking his side. "Be nice. You big cow."

The village they stopped at for the night was mostly deserted. The only building with light pouring through the windows was the pub with the sound of many men cheering and pounding about inside. In the hopes of finding a warm bed without having to invade the private space of a vacant villager, they slipped inside.

Just as would be expected from a town deserted, the only ones left were the rowdy and the brawn. The pub was filled with blunderbuss men and women drunk on ale and whiskey, bumping into one another and arguing over the smallest of things. They looked like the sort one would expect in the "Perilous Lands", not like those families they had come into contact with. It was quite similar to the first pub they had stopped at, those with the flaming horses. All pubs seemed similar to Merlin.

"Well mates," Fredrick sighed as he stepped away from a glass coming directly towards his face. "I can go find the innkeeper then."

"Don't bother." Arthur said, holding out his hand. "Merlin can do it."

"He can?" Merlin asked, sending a quick glare in his direction.

"Of course you can." Arthur smiled and pushed him into the crowed.

Crowded areas were one place where being lanky came in handy. Merlin could duck in and around people until he reached the bar. Calling the bartender was a challenge in itself as he tried to wave him down. How could it even be so crowded when everything was so abandoned? The idea of Frederick's bounty hunters spun around in the back of his mind but he tried not to think much on it.

He continued to wave his arm around in a ridiculous fashion until he heard the high pitched whistle of Frederick sound behind him, automatically calling the object of his flailing over. Arthur stood behind him smiling and laughing at Merlin who couldn't expect anything less. "If you were just going to follow what was the point of pushing me?"

"Because I like to see you flustered Merlin." Arthur winked and Merlin's blush grew as he remembered the last time words like that left his partner's lips.

"If you two are done-" Frederick smirked and nodded towards the barkeep who had a permanent scowl as he glared down at them.

They had to wait a bit, so said the barkeep, for the innkeeper to stop in the pub. According to him, he would come by every night in the hopes of storing those out-of-towners, too drunk to ride anywhere. It would be a while still so they could enjoy a pint while they waited.

"Whoa, you better slow down." Frederick held out his hand as Merlin finished half his glass in a few gulps. The ale was sweet and he was thirsty. This day was too emotionally chaotic and confusing not to enjoy the numbing heat it brought.

"With the way Merlin drinks," Arthur shook his head. "He'll be fine."

"What do you mean, the way I drink?"

"You spend half your time in the pub Merlin. What else would you be doing?"

"I do not spend half my time in the pub!"

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"If you knew what I was really doing-"

"Hey!" A loud voice rang from the table behind them and they turned to face a man with his face red from liquor. "Don't I know you?" The man's point might have been to any of them with the way he swayed.

"Oh I just have a familiar face." Fredrick called merrily, swiping a hand over his smooth chin.

"No not you," The stranger continued to slur and pointed towards Arthur. "Him. He's- ah- he's the- that er prince. Yes the prince of Camelot!"

"Camelot?!" One of the other members in the pub shouted before Merlin and Arthur could quiet them and more joined in after hearing.

"Did he say Camelot?"

"What're they doing all the way up here?"

"The prince?"

"Oh no." Merlin muttered to himself as they all started to crowd around, blocking the trio into their table.

"Is it true? Are you Uther's son?"

"Coming up here and invading our lands while we're weak. Just like him isn't it?"

"I bet we could get a price for him."

"Yeah, Uther would pay real nice to get his only heir back."

"Alive."

"No, I'm not-" Arthur's protests went unheard as the group of angry drunks bumped into their table and sent them stumbling back so Arthur and Fredrick had to stand as Merlin tried to slip away and join them.

"We don't need you around here." Someone else called. At this point their backs were against the wall and they had nowhere to turn without running into another angry face.

"Gentlemen, ladies," Fredrick spoke before Arthur had the chance, winking at the nearest woman. At least, Merlin believed it to be a woman. She was wearing a dress… "I'm sure if we all just sit down and have another drink we can figure this out." No one seemed to agree with him as they continued to grab bottles and other such weapons as they moved in closer. "No? Alright then. Arthur, Merlin I would duck."

"Duck?" Arthur and Merlin asked at the same time.

"Now!" Frederick called as he grabbed both of their shoulders and threw them all to the floor. Overhead a bottle broke as it clashed against the wall and the glass rained down on them.

The shouts followed and everyone charged. Merlin twisted away from a punch thrown in his direction and Frederick blocked it from hitting his face, throwing it away and following through with a punch of his own. The man stumbled back, straight into Merlin, and he was pushed back until he hit the bar. He grunted and threw the heavy man off him and tried to work his way back to Arthur's side.

Arthur was doing well on his own, trying not to draw his sword to prevent starting an unnecessary war or unnecessary bloodshed. He blocked blows along with Frederick, tossing the occupants to their side and ignoring them as they started in on each other. With the two side by side they actually made quite the fighting pair. Their hits were synchronized to the point where Merlin questioned them having fought together before. There was a slight pang of jealousy that seemed to thrash him in the chest, but then again that could have been the chair leg someone had thrown in his direction.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur shouted to him as he lay on the floor. "Get up and be useful!"

"Yeah," Frederick agreed as he flung an attacker towards the door. "You're missing all the fun!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at both of them as he rolled to his feet and was promptly flung from behind, crashing into Arthur's side. "Merlin!" Arthur cried the same time he said, "Sorry!"

When Arthur had pushed him off, they turned and heard the whistle of a woman atop the bar, her fingers in her mouth and a long sword in her hand. "Stop messing about!" She yelled and the drunks surprisingly listened. "Go back to your drinks. There's no use killing anyone. Go on!" With another threatening wave of her sword, they all went to their tables and she hopped down, giving them a nod before going behind the bar to help the barkeeper fix the place up.

"Thank you Fredrick." Arthur said with a clap on the young boy's shoulder, the same gesture he would give any one of his knights. "You fight well. You should give yourself more credit. Perhaps we could use your help after all."

"Oh, it was nothing really." Frederick turned his mouth to Merlin's ear and whispered above the roar of the crowd, "Isn't that right Merlin?" Merlin pulled back in complete confusion to ask what he meant when he saw the sudden flash of grey clouding over the boy's eyes. It was the same grey Esme had while possessed by the Primal Dark, along with the rest of the villagers, and it sent a chill directly down his spine.

"You boys wanted the innkeeper?!" The barkeeper yelled to them and Arthur nodded.

"I'll secure our room." Arthur said without noticing anything strange happening and left the two alone.

Merlin stared for a moment longer, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him due to the stress before swallowing and nodding in Arthur's direction. "I'll go-"

"Eh-" He was tugged back by an invisible hand and thrown into the Frederick's side. The boy pulled an arm around his waist and kept him near the wall. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere. No running to Arthur to tell him. Because if you started telling secrets, then I might have to tell a few. We wouldn't want that. Arthur wouldn't either. You heard him in the woods when you asked. He'd rather have the fun." With a violent push Merlin was tossed back into the wall as Frederick's grey eyes loomed into his space, keeping him pinned and hidden from the unobservant Arthur. "So, let's all go to bed Merlin. We do have to save a village tomorrow. Which- you should know- I wasn't lying about. Those people really are in trouble. Arthur won't understand your pleads to forget about them. I suggest you don't bother." With a wolfish smile, the thing mascaraing as the boy Frederick led the way to Arthur who had a key in his hand and an innocent wave towards them both. "You should have turned back while you had the chance."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter predictable and I'm sorry for that. If it wasn't predictable or repetitive or boring then you can just tell me to shut up :) . I'll explain in final notes or to you if you want. An Arthur POV chapter will come in a bit. Um, I can't remember what else I was going to say….Thanks for reading! (Sorry this update was a bit later than I expected as well).


	7. Don't Trust Anyone

With a cheery grin plastered on his devilish face, Frederick led Merlin by the hem of his shirt all the way to their room. Arthur did not notice anything wrong or the fear in his eyes when they locked gazes. Merlin dared not try harder to make him see. He had no plan other than to survive the night and hopefully make a new plan while he was doing that. Making a plan to make a plan was a terrible plan and he was clearly beyond the point of panicking.

"Only two beds," Arthur stated the obvious when they arrived at the small room and shrugged. "All he had."

"Oh that's fine Arthur." Frederick jumped into the room, letting Merlin go as he swept around the small space. "I'll sleep on the floor. Or you and I could share, Sire." Merlin could feel his nostrils flaring and he glared at him as he bowed and winked in Arthur's direction.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur shook his head at the joke and added, "Call me Arthur. And I will sleep on the floor."

Frederick shook his head back and stared directly at Merlin as he said, "You are not sleeping on the floor Arthur."

"I am," Merlin muttered behind grinding teeth. He understood what Frederick wanted and the game of power he was playing. He also understood who was winning.

"Merlin-"

Merlin cut Arthur off with a hand and with a strained smile added, "I'm used to it."

"Merlin, you don't have to," Frederick said with a wicked smile and Merlin bit his tongue so he would not say more than, "I insist."

The wood beneath his body was not the only thing keeping him up that night. When they laid their heads down, he glared at the space Frederick took up, watching his every move and waiting for him to do something. For a long time he watched the boy breathe until the immobility and monotony of the dark made his eyes droop. The seconds grew longer between each point his eyes opened again until in one blink Frederick was suddenly flipped onto his side and staring at him with glassy grey eyes.

"You should get some sleep Merlin," Frederick whispered into the dark. Before Merlin could open his mouth to answer, Frederick waved a hand and everything went black. Merlin could not open his eyes and could not resist his body as it fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When he woke it was with a start. His body jumped from the ground and he twisted his head around after finding Fredrick's bed empty. Arthur's bed was empty as well and his heart leapt to his throat. He jumped to his feet and ran for the door and threw it open. On the other side was Arthur with his eyebrows raised and a half eaten apple in his hand.

"Oh, so you're up?" Arthur walked in when Merlin pushed him to the side as he tried to look over his shoulder for Frederick.

"Yeah," Merlin hurriedly tried to sound normal but was sure his voice squeaked from his nerves. "Why? How late is it?"

"Late enough to get your sorry arse up." Arthur gave him a playful pat on his bum and started for the door. "Come on."

"Don't I get breakfast?" Merlin asked, jumping in front of him and looking for Frederick as Arthur misinterpreted it for searching for his food.

"Of course, here it is." Merlin flinched as the half-eaten apple was chucked at his chest but he managed to catch it before it was completely lost. "Eat up. Frederick is getting the horses ready. We have to reach his village by dusk."

"About that Arthur…" Merlin waited for the correct words to form in his mind as his eyes glanced about the room and the word 'dusk' echoed in his consciousness. Frederick could hear them in the woods, he could be listening at that very moment.

"About that Merlin?" Arthur threw his hands on his hips as his patience started to thin and waited for Merlin to continue.

"Do you think it's wise to help when we're so unprepared? Shouldn't we learn more about this creature or have more men?"

Arthur did not seem shocked by Merlin's question and nodded his head in agreement, as if he had been thinking something similar. "Under normal circumstances I would say you're right Merlin. But you and I both know these aren't normal circumstances. We don't have time for such things."

"Yes but-"

"We already agreed we would help. I gave my word."

"I just-" Merlin bit his lip as he glanced around the room again, remembering they were not truly alone. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You worry too much Merlin." Arthur closed the distance between them with a smile and cupped the side of his face adding, "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. A good servant is hard to come by these days."

"So I'm good then?"

"Well, good might be a stretch. I suppose I can always replace you with Frederick. At least he can hold his own in a fight."

"Right." Merlin felt any hint at a smile drop as the weight of Albion sunk down on his chest again. He tried to raise his lips for Arthur's sake again but it came out as a grimace as the name left his lips, "Frederick."

"Oh don't look like that." Arthur tilted his head up again and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose to cheer him up. "I'm only joking. You're the only one for me." His lips jumped from his nose to mouth for a chaste kiss before he grabbed his hand in his and pulled him towards the door. "Come on. Eat up."

Merlin allowed a small smile before biting into the other half of Arthur's apple and jogging after him.

When they popped outside Frederick was there with a wolfish grin as he handed Merlin the reins to his horse. "Have a good sleep Merlin?" Merlin did not answer and he heard Frederick chuckle to himself as he moved around and jumped onto his own horse.

Arthur and Frederick talked merrily as Merlin skulked behind, keeping his frown on Frederick and watching his every move. They stayed like that for hours, Merlin throwing a smile to Arthur whenever he looked back and letting it fall just as quick as they made their way.

Vivalda had advised him to tell Arthur about his magic but due to the events that had recently passed, Merlin knew Arthur could not find out. Not only had he shown the mistrust he placed in him when he had doubts after the possession, but Merlin could never forget the sight of Arthur finding his book and throwing it into the fire.

It was clear he was not ready and Merlin only made it worse by not telling him sooner. He had the chance to when they fought the flaming horses, when they arrived at that village, when he made the damn fire that burned his own book, or any time before this awful trip. He should have made it clear when he admitted to his magic in front of the King to save Gaius, he should have made Arthur see he was not lying. He could have told him plenty of times and it would have been terrible but he was in too deep now. With Frederick there, he had no opportunity. He had no chance to prepare Arthur for the big threat because it was walking right next to him, laughing about an overflow of rabbits in his home -a home that was not truly his. He had no doubt Frederick, or the thing inside, would make good on his promise and make Merlin's magic known by blatant outburst or possessing him again, a big spectacle to make Arthur see he was not lying or covering for someone else. To remember how it used his body to threaten Arthur's life by infuriating his magic and his consciousness made him cringe. He would not let that happen again.

The Primal Dusk. It was just as dramatic as it sounded. No wonder Merlin had not realized who Frederick was or felt the dark presence in the first place. After the way he used magic on him to put him to sleep the night before, there was not a doubt in his mind magic was used to pacify both him and Arthur. It was not the hot spring or the sun or the good night's rest. It was magic. No wonder they did not blink an eye at the odd conversations they had or the way the boy seemed to know things they had not told him. It explained the emotional roller coaster that was Merlin, snapping at a moment's notice and mentioning things about his family he normally would not in front of a stranger. Merlin seemed to know better now but was Arthur still under that spell? Why was it playing this game? He needed answers.

Looking up at the sky, Merlin had to wonder if he was doing it again. The sun was breaking through the clouds more often than not and shining their path. But what path were they truly taking?

Merlin sat stewing in his anger and worry, trying to think of a plan that would save them but also save the villagers, until they broke for lunch. As Merlin hopped down from is horse he made an excuse about running out of water.

"You mean you didn't get more when we were in the last village?" Arthur annoyingly underestimated him yet again but Merlin plastered on his sorry expression and nodded.

"I'll take Frederick and we'll look for some. Right?" Merlin looked to the other excuse for a boy and Frederick raised his brows up, completely amused and ready to play.

"Sure. If you think it'll be too heavy for you."

All three laughed with different degrees of amusement before splitting apart.

Merlin waited patiently as they walked on and Frederick continued to stare at him, seemingly not needing to look where he was walking as he kept his eyes on him. When they were out of earshot of the prince, Frederick was the first to speak, "So Emrys, why did you want me all alone? Going to beg me to stop? Make a plea for your lives? Oh, you know there's no fun in that."

"No."

"Oooo. Alright. What is it then?" Before another sound could come from Frederick's mouth, Merlin dove to his side, pushed him up against a tree and held down by the shoulder. "Having your way with me?" Frederick chuckled as his eyes shifted from the boy's natural brown to a dull grey. "Careful. Wouldn't want Arthur to get jealous."

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin growled as he kept Frederick pinned and threw out the questions that had been plaguing him all day. "Why are you leading us here? We were on our way to meet you. Why take us off our path? Why the games?"

"Because games are fun." Frederick's face twisted as he shook his shoulder and easily displaced Merlin's grip. "And I like to watch you squirm. You proved yourself powerful in those caves. I want to see how far you can go."

"Then face me now." Merlin took a step back and gestured to the ground. "Right here and right now."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Arthur isn't here."

Merlin looked around to make sure what he said was true. Their clearing was still empty. "Arthur doesn't need to be part of this."

"Oh, but yes he does. Was that not the whole point of your travels? Getting cold feet already? The two halves bond together to create the Great Being. What would one half of a coin be without the other?" Merlin squinted at the shift into cryptic speak but it was soon followed by the youthful pattern of a teen yet again as Frederick twisted his head around in Arthur's distant direction. "I suppose we could call him over but you're scared aren't you? Frightened he'll find out your little secret. Oh Emrys, how foolish you are. Defeating you will be too easy and then no one will stop me."

"I will stop you."

"I see your weaknesses. I see your fear. You will fail. Your destiny will no longer exist as I hold Arthur's beating heart in my fist. It will all be your fault. The lies you have told long ago will haunt you, tear you apart, and destroy the ones you love most."

"No," Merlin snapped, the anger that had been bubbling below the surface easily flowing over with the threat to Arthur's life as his hands curled into fists and his magic started to swirl.

"He does not love you." Frederick laughed and jumped on Merlin's pressure point. "How could he? A sorcerer of all things? The Prince of Camelot was raised to hate you and he will. He will hate you and your bond shall be lost. In your weakness I shall conquer. You are already falling apart. He doubts you. I can sense it. I see into his mind and yours. You are not to be."

"Shut up!" Merlin lost all control and Frederick was thrown back in his outburst, directly against the tree behind him.

It did not shake him for long and he was back to standing, throwing his fist in the air and shouting back, "Oh yes! There's the darkness inside of you. Go on then. Use that magic. Use the dark magic you possess."

Merlin could feel the pull at his fingertips as he raised his fist in Frederick's direction and sneered. "What makes you think I won't?"

Frederick smiled easily and strolled to stand in front of him, walking until Merlin's fingers were pushing against his chest. "Because there's a little boy in here. And poor Freddy is scared of you. He's scared of me too but he thinks you're the one that's going to kill him right now. You'll want to face me on my own with no innocent body for you to slice down."

Merlin looked past the cloudy eyes and took in the young boy standing in front of him and immediately felt the guilt for his thoughts. It was right, he would not kill this innocent boy. He lowered his hand to his side and stepped forward snarling as he said, "I think you're the one that's scared. That's why you're trying to drive Arthur and I apart. You know together we can defeat you. That's why you aren't attacking now."

"Together, perhaps. But you are not together. Emrys, you are powerful but not quite so on your own. You need another." Frederick walked away from him and circled the clearing, talking to the air Merlin followed him with his eyes. "The things we could do together. If you gave in I could show you the world. I could show you something new, something powerful."

"Dark magic? Never."

"We'll see how you feel after you make the choice. Will you pay the cost?"

"What cost? Why do you keep saying that?"

"One cannot survive without the other but all must fall. This is the cost."

Merlin opened his mouth to ask for a straight answer, he did not need more cryptic ones, when Arthur's voice penetrated the air, "Merlin? Frederick? Is everything alright?"

"We could show him Emrys." Frederick jumped to his side and threw a hand into the air as magic rippled around them and the stones on the ground started to lift. "We could show him what we can do. We can show him your magic. Show him the liar you truly are!"

"He's not going to find out!" Merlin screamed and shoved the rocks down to the ground with a flash of his golden eyes.

"How can you be so naïve?" Frederick spun so he was close, staring him down as he threatened further. "I'm not like the beasts you've faced thus far. I am more. You cannot hide from the magic of the old religion. Its power will reveal all."

"Merlin?!" Arthur's call came worried, rebounding in the small space, closer than before.

"But's let's keep playing. Sacrifice your heart and give your role as martyr. It will entertain me."

Merlin felt panicked and he knew that if the dark force wanted it, it was probably the wrong thing to do. A large part of him, when he saw Arthur's golden hair bobbing towards them, wanted to just get it over with. If he truly believed that the Primal Dusk was scared and that was its reason for not attacking then he would warn Arthur. Only, he was not sure that was the true reason. It was only a guess based on instinct. He also knew in the pit of his stomach that it would take some convincing for Arthur to understand. Arthur would believe the boy was possessed but Arthur would not harm him, the same way Merlin could not.

All that would come of telling the truth now would be separation. They would fall apart just as Frederick said and they needed to be together in this fight. The Great Dragon said so himself. Without Arthur's aid, they could not win and Albion would never be created. The only way to keep Arthur by his side would be to tell more lies.

"Merlin?" Arthur was suddenly in front of him, very annoyed and slightly out of breath. "Why weren't you answering me?"

"We were talking," Frederick answered for him with a slap on his shoulder that had him recoiling.

"About what?"

"Um-" Merlin did not have an answer prepared and was just about to make up something -just as unbelievable as a bear- when Frederick interrupted him with a gleeful smile.

"You."

"Me?" Arthur rose a brow in Merlin's direction and Merlin could feel his throat go dry as Frederick continued to answer.

"Yes. He told me that you do not favor magic and it is because of that, that I must be completely honest." Frederick took a step away and lowered his head. "Arthur, I practice magic and I'm sorry it offends you. I wanted to be completely honest. No one else in my village does but I didn't want to lie anymore. I don't want them to suffer because of me. I will leave if you wish just please continue on your way and help them."

Arthur and Merlin's mouths both dropped at the same time with the confession. Merlin was burning below the surface as he waited for the outburst but Arthur was not screaming. It was clear he was uncomfortable, tense, and contemplative but he was not screaming. When he had stopped his mental process all he said was, "Thank you for your honesty."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Arthur took a moment to answer before concluding, "No. While we may not trust magic, you defended us. You fought by our side even after learning who I was and where I was from. That deserves some level of faith. I gave you my word and I will not break it."

"Thank you, Arthur." Frederick bowed many times and practically jumped in the air with excitement. "Truly, thank you."

Merlin stood as still as a statue through this entire interaction. It was some kind of trick, it had to be. Frederick had done magic on them yesterday, he had to be doing it on Arthur then. How else could Arthur accept this magic? If Merlin came out as a sorcerer as well, would he be as tolerable? His gut was telling him it was untrue and made him feel sick to his stomach as he stay silent and watched Frederick mock him with his smiles.

"Did you get the water?" Arthur asked, still tense and ignorant to Merlin's agony.

"Yup, right here." Frederick answered, lifting their containers and sloshing around the water that had been there all along.

"Good then let's go." Arthur turned away, completely oblivious. "We can make it by evening if we eat fast."

Merlin tried to keep his eyes on Frederick but the conversation from earlier played over and over again in his mind. He simply did not know what to do. He wished Gaius was there to assist him. This was all too much.

When they entered the town the sun was just starting to dip in the sky and they had only a few hours before it would dip behind the trees. A few people ran out of the occupied homes to greet who they believed to be Frederick and he explained that Arthur and Merlin were there to help and that they were fighters. The villagers did not have much confidence but they were grateful for any help they could get.

It was just as the crowd was parting when a man in the back came striding forwards, directly to Arthur, tilting his head and handed him a letter. On the outside of the envelope Merlin could see the bright red wax encrusted with the Pendragon seal and he looked to Arthur in shared confusion.

"A message from the King, Sire." The messenger stood aside as Arthur glanced around and cracked it open, reading the contents inside. Merlin waited patiently as his eyes wandered around, wondering how the messenger knew where they were and what the letter held. That's when he saw, in the crowd of faces, Frederick smiling directly at them, ignoring the speeches of those behind as he waited for Merlin to notice his grey eyes.

"Thank you." Arthur plucked a few coins in the messenger's hand and he smiled back at him. "If you do not wish to fight, you may leave, but I'll have a letter of my own when this night is over."

"Yes, Sire." The messenger left and Merlin waited as long as he could -a full three seconds- before grabbing Arthur by the arm and turning him about, away from cloudy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my father." Arthur said with a frown, looking over the letter again. "He's calling me back to Camelot. He says the magic has breached their defenses and there is no time for us to learn more about this sorcerer. He wants me home to help protect the kingdom and we will talk with the neighboring kingdoms about a joint attack."

"We're going back? After we've come this far?"

"We have a duty to our home and our people. Yes, it will be a loss not to gain the information we sought but perhaps the neighboring kingdoms know more. If we create a truce then we can learn what their people know."

Merlin found himself conflicted as he read the letter over Arthur's shoulder. The thought of Gaius or Gwen or Morgana or his other friends in danger had him wanting to run back to help. But added on was the knowledge that he would be delaying his confrontation. More people would die in the time it would take before the kingdoms could unite and face the Primal Dusk. It would be his chance to fight by Arthur's side so they could fulfill the prophecy and rid the world of the evil that surfaced.

A guilty sense of relief also came at the thought of this procrastination. Merlin was not ready for this and he knew that. He could return home, ask advice from Gaius and the Great Dragon, and figure a way to resolve this problem without Arthur finding out about his magic. He could find a way to tell Arthur what they were truly up against without needing to create more lies. It would buy him the time he needed.

Then Merlin's eyes flickered to the spot Frederick stood with his gleeful expression obvious from the shadows. He had to know what was happening, perhaps that was the reason for bringing Arthur and Merlin on their detour. Again the feeling that if the evil was pleased by the event meant that it was probably the wrong course to take took over. As Merlin stared at the evil within he whispered, "We're just so close."

"We have gained more information than we had before." Arthur said with a clap on his shoulder, bringing his gaze away. "We've done all we can. I cannot ignore my father's call."

Merlin nodded slowly, not quite sure what else he could say. He could not argue with Arthur over this because he could not explain his reasoning. They would return to Camelot as he said but they would first do their duty here. If more death was to be caused by Merlin's decisions, then he was going to save as many as he could along the way.

Merlin looked to the sun, just starting to fall behind the trees and nodded towards the village. "We should go. The sun is starting to set."

"Giving the orders?"

"Yes. And order number one is to stay safe." Merlin pulled at the blue shirt draped over Arthur's front, adjusting it so the strings fell to their proper place and sliding his hand over the coarse fabric. "Those are my clothes you're wearing. I don't want you to muck them up."

Arthur smiled down at him and playfully asked, "Is there a second order?"

Merlin looked to the village again and with a frown added, "Don't trust anyone."

With the darkening of the sky came the darkening of everyone's mood. 'The Perilous Lands' felt dreary and bleak but that was nothing compared to the hopelessness that swallowed them up as the horizon swallowed the sun. The pain that had been continuously pulling at Merlin's heart yanked on his chest with brute force and he gasped with the overflow of images flashing in his mind.

There was his mother, screaming at him to stop using magic when he was only five and did not understand it himself. Then came his friend Will jealously taunting him at a time when he most needed comfort for his faults. His mother crying because she didn't know what to do and telling him he was on his way to Camelot. The first time he felt completely overwhelmed by learning his true destiny. Almost allowing a little boy to die because of it. Using his magic and sentencing Gaius to death when it was truly all his fault. Arthur sticking up for him every time because he did not know the truth. The night where he felt every lie he ever told building on top of each other as the events continued on until he wasn't sure who he truly was anymore. Arthur's face showing no signs of trust as they left the magical village. The corners of his magic book catching on fire as the one he loved most kept him from saving it with the barks of a dog echoing in the distance as the chill of the night settled in.

Merlin snapped from the images in his mind when he heard the sound of a real dog howling up at the sky. It sent a tremor right down his spine along with an eerie sense of de-ja-vu. He looked over at Frederick to see if he caused that sensation to run through him but he was busy eagerly eying the woods, his eyes flickering over the trees and towards the sound of that beast.

When Merlin looked to Arthur, he too was silently watching the forest as he motioned for those who agreed to fight to move into position. There was a long pause of silence. It was the moment before the battle -the worst moment there could be. Everyone could feel the electricity in the air, mixing with the dread that filled their souls, and tensing their bodies. Every scratch of a boot, every flap of an insect's wing, every gleam off a weapon brought new adrenaline into the mix. They waited for something to happen and wondered why nothing did.

Then came a large crash and the trees to their left splintered apart as the great creature came bounding into the clearing. High over their heads came the growl as the giant beast started to pace around them. The man, who Merlin first heard the rumor about his thing from, was correct in saying it looked the same as a fox though much larger. The ears were pricked back and the bushy tail angrily swung against the ground as the teeth shone behind raised lips. All these details were noticeable but they came strangely as the fox was not made from fur and bone. Every inch of it was the color of graphite, looking like the stone with a fluidity that did not match such a solid object. The worst part about it was the face. It had no eyes, only smooth patches that connected from the tip of its nose to its ears. The longer Merlin stared at those blank spots, the more he could feel those horrid thoughts rising again. He could not repress them as his anger grew and his pain continued to egg him on.

"Don't look at its face!" Arthur shouted into the crowd, hiding his gaze behind a shield. Merlin blinked at the call and looked down, finding his fists in achingly strong grips, his body ready to snap at a moment's notice. He glared over his shoulder at Frederick who did not seem to have the same reaction, lazily staring up at the void with no harmful effects. Violent thoughts crossed Merlin's mind and he wondered how surprising it would be to find Frederick dead at the end of this. Would he not be doing the boy a favor by getting the Primal Dark out of him? Perhaps he should have faced him alone in the woods.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped him back to attention and out of his dark mood as the beast started to move again, barking and herding their group together.

Arthur took charge and had everyone hold their positions as the beast continued to pace and snarl. Everyone gripped a little tighter onto their weapon as they kept their eyes at its feet, avoiding the sensation its vacant stare brought. Just when the beast had neared too close, Arthur screamed at all to attack.

Archers were first to shoot off arrows from behind close buildings, aiming for the beast's chest. Many arrows missed their mark when the stone creature bounded away but a few managed to hit. As if it were the stone it seemed to be made from, not a single arrow penetrated. They cracked away in splinters and fell broken to the ground.

The fighters on the ground came running with swords and axes, but their attack seemed to have the same effect. The metal clashed against stone and only angered the beast as it charged at those near its paws and threw them aside with one chomp of the teeth.

With that one attack it all seemed hopeless. Not only did they not have weapons to penetrate stone but the feeling the beast gave off made it the only thing they could think on. The knowledge that they would lose and die swallowed them all, causing many villagers to run for their lives. Arthur called to make them stay and a few turned to fight but many were lost. The small group that were not injured or frightened made another attack but the cycle went the same until only a handful remained.

When Merlin looked to Frederick he found that small smile again and could just make out words he whispered in a foreign tongue, his hand moving and the beast running towards the place he secretly pointed. Merlin was just about to charge at him when Arthur made the call to re-group. They all retreated behind the near buildings to catch their breath as they watched the creature charge over the fences and chase the sheep within, finding its dinner apparently.

"I have an idea," Arthur stated, looking over his shoulder as he spoke to those nearest. "The eyes, or where the eyes are supposed to be. It is where the power comes. Perhaps we can weaken it there."

"How are you going to get that close?" Merlin asked, watching as the beast's tale crashed into a shed and ripped the wood to pieces.

"That's easy Merlin," Arthur said with an all-too-familiar smile.

Merlin gripped his sword tight in his hands as he walked into the center of the clearing and started to shout. "Hey! You! Great big dog thing!" Merlin groaned as the creature turned to him and started to stalk over, crawling with its nose sniffing the air and its back arched to attack. "Dammit Arthur," Merlin backed away with his eyes on the ground and mumbled more to himself about agreeing to Arthur's stupid plans.

Then he looked up and found his body racked with that feeling of impossibility again. The spots where the eyes should be were just as smooth as the rest of him. There was no way there were any different. This plan would not work. All it would do would be to get them both killed. He had failed again. He had failed at everything. Why even bother?

Merlin had not realized he stopped backing away, standing still with a limp wrist on his sword, until Arthur came charging in front of him just as the stone nose came within inches of him. The knight jumped on the eyeless face and his sword came diving straight for its target. Merlin shook off his shock and held up his sword as the beast started to shake Arthur off, howling as it did. With a loud clang it forced the weapon from his hands, sending it flying into the woods. Arthur could not hold on for long and was soon thrown with his sword into a nearby tree with a crack, smacking his head against the bark and falling into a slump.

Merlin ran and helped him off the ground as they limped their way back behind the building they used for refuge. Arthur started to shout out orders but the villagers had disappeared. They looked around and found only Frederick who charged over to them and explained, "They don't think there's hope. They all left. Bloody cowards, all of them."

Merlin could feel his body tremble as he realized they were the only three left. One hidden sorcerer who was no good with any weapon, one hidden prince who did not understand the true identity of either of his companions or the true nature of the creature he was fighting, and one boy taken over and used by a dark power that was also controlling the beast they were facing. The worst part for him was that he had no plan. All that time he had been thinking and no plan. Things tended to work out in the past but those battles were different. What could he possibly do? How could he save them all?

As Arthur looked at the creature to see if he made any impact, Frederick leaned into Merlin's space and whispered, "You cannot win. Only magic can save you now."

Merlin turned to attack the boy but Arthur came back and pointed to the beast, "I think it's wounded. It's not much but it's a scratch. I think we can win this."

"How? I have no weapon." Merlin gestured towards the woods where he lost his sword and looked around for another, finding none.

"We have to try." The prince rose with his sense of duty and schooled his face into one of confidence as he gave the orders. "Merlin, as before. Frederick, see if you can help distract. I'll come from behind. I know we are few but we must do our best. I will not give up."

Merlin was about to argue at Frederick being involved, an excuse over him being a kid just at the tip of his tongue, but Arthur was already running. Frederick winked in his direction and Merlin ran after him. He was not going to let this thing hurt Arthur and Frederick was the true threat here.

Frederick waited until Merlin caught up and slowly walked backwards into the clearing.

Merlin glared at him, keeping the fox in his peripheral vision as he charged with closed fists. "This game is over. The villagers have left. Send the beast away."

"Over?" Frederick laughed and muttered a few words, calling the beast to him in an instant. "Not until you fall."

"What do-"

Merlin was cut off as he watched Fredrick's wrist turn and send the dog in the opposite direction, directly to the position Arthur had taken. In an instant, Merlin threw his magic at the boy but did not bother to see if his spell landed and ran straight for Arthur, calling his name as he sprinted as fast as he could.

Arthur was just leaping from his hidden position when the dog's snout came chomping down. Merlin sprinted harder, his legs screaming and his lungs pushing, until he was within range and jumped. He pushed Arthur clean out of the way as the dog bit down on air with a loud slap, the sound of its rock-like teeth coming together.

Arthur was safe but it came at a price.

Merlin screamed at the pain of Arthur's sword slicing open his side and pushed the metal out of him as he rolled into the dirt. He glimpsed at Arthur and saw was unconscious with eyes closed, breathing but with a wounded head. He tried to push from the ground to see if he could stir him but grunted as the open skin pulled apart.

"That was good Emrys!" Frederick was suddenly in front of him, standing over his wounded body in victory, and called the fox back over with a whistle. "You saved your prince once, but can you do it again? You are weak and wounded." He continued to taunt as he backed towards the creature and held up his arms. "How much are you willing to give?"

Merlin watched in horror as Frederick's body violently shook and a scream pierced through the sky. When the sound was done, a cry followed as Frederick looked back and saw the stone fox growling, a faceless head level with him. He spun around and tripped as he put one foot behind the other and tried to back away from the beast staring him down. With panic he slowly turned his head to Merlin and with clear brown eyes he stuttered, "Pl-pl-please." The beast sniffed him again and the boy started to wail, holding up his hands as he slipped away. "Sto-st-stop it. Help- help me."

Merlin could sense it in his gut, his instincts were screaming at him.

Frederic was no longer controlled.

He pushed to a standing position and tried to run to help him the same he helped Arthur but the cut on his side prevented him from taking another step. Frederick gave another cry and Merlin panicked, threw his bloody hand up, and started a spell to throw the boy away from danger, but it was too late. Following the sound of one loud bark came silence and Merlin fell to the ground the same time Frederick's body did.

When Merlin looked up again he gazed into the blank spaces of the faceless beast, one side scarred by the edge of Arthur's blade. The immediate pain of knowing he caused a young boy's death was overwhelming, as was the knowledge that it had to stop. The darkness within him was rising but he would not let it control him. He stared at the scar Arthur caused and reminded himself that Arthur was behind him and if he did nothing, he would truly die. He was not going to let that happen.

Arthur's life was worth so much more than his.

Merlin slowly stood, ignored every pit of physical pain, and screamed to the sky as the dog came closer. He ripped his hands from his body and poured his magic into his curved palms, both tense and strong as they faced the beast. He breathed in deep and tapped into a part of him he did not yet know. Deep inside his body he felt a power overflow from within and he rolled on top of that wave and screamed the words he knew to be correct. He pounded his foot into the ground and pulled more power from it, straight out of the earth's crust and into his magic. He could practically see the glow of his golden eyes flashing in front of him as he let the ancient words roll over his tongue, blasting the creature with every syllable. The fox started to bark and he screamed back, commanding it to turn and return to its place beneath the earth. He continued his commands over and over until he saw the dog doing as he was told, sinking smaller and smaller until it was the size of a regular fox. Then it slipped into an even smaller form, taking on the shape of a snake before burrowing deep into the ground.

Merlin panted after the spell was done and felt his body rip him back to the dirt as he held onto his side and begged for relief. He turned back to make sure Arthur was okay but found his heart stopping as Arthur lay still.

Arthur was like a statue, looking at him, eyes wide open with so much betrayal that Merlin could practically see it in the air. Merlin could feel more than the pull of his exertion with the need to collapse. His body did not understand, he did not understand, and he was in shock. He did not know what to do or say so he continued to stare as Arthur did the same.

Then Arthur started to whisper into the dead space, "How did you do that?"

Merlin felt the air leave his body in one painful cry as it all settled in. His mind was swimming and his body could not catch its breath as he started to hyperventilate and could not answer him. All he could do was stare and shake his head, the only sounds coming from his throat being whimpers and pants. All he could think being, ' _No, no, no, no, no, no'._

"Merlin," Arthur's voice cracked and Merlin whined in response, unable to answer his pleas. "Tell me. How did you do that?"

"I-" It was the only word he could get out before the sobs started to shake him, his body unable to respond to him.

Arthur pushed from the ground and Merlin tried to do the same but Arthur only pushed away, straight back into the building behind him. "No." Arthur continued to shake his head in outright. "No. No you're not. You of all people- No."

"Arthur-" Merlin's voice broke again and he felt his destiny slipping away as Arthur curled further from him.

"A sorcerer?" Arthur gasped and Merlin could no longer look at him, he could no longer see that loyalty broken, the trust dissolving away. "No. I would know. We are- with what we are- I would know."

"Arthur, please-"

"No." Arthur's voice broke into a cry of his own as the tears started to spill over his lids from the shakes of his head.

"Please-"

"How did you do it? Tell me it's not true. Tell me!"

"I did it to protect you. Always-"

"No!"

"I am," Merlin whispered in a broken gasp. "Arthur, I am. I am a sorcerer. Please, listen to me. I didn't-"

"So that was what you meant? Don't trust anyone." The words held anger now, hitting Merlin with hurtful blows, as Arthur pushed from the ground and stomped in the direction of the horses, loyal and sticking near the village even after the attacks. "I see now."

"Where are you going?" Merlin cried as he pushed off the ground and ignored the ripping pain in his side as he tried to keep up.

"To Camelot."

"Arthur-"

"No!" Arthur spun in his spot and screamed, sending Merlin tripping back with the harshness of his outburst. "Do not return with me! Leave me now!" Merlin tried to shuffle closer but Arthur pulled his sword and held it level with his heart, the exact point in Merlin's body where he felt the most pain. "You cannot come back with me." Arthur blinked past the tears and his voice dropped as he tried to take control, a deadly promise as he continued to speak, "I'll tell them you died. You might as well have. They'd only kill you."

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted over his sobs as Arthur turned away again. "Arthur, please! I lov-"

"Don't!" He turned back to him one last time, charged right up to his face and furiously muttered, "Don't you dare say that to me. I never want to see you again."

"Arthur!"

Arthur strode away without looking back, jumped on his horse and rode into the distance. Merlin felt his world collapse as he tried to step towards his horse as well but the pain from Arthur's sword was too much for his body to handle. One leg moved but not the other and he fell onto his side, unable to crawl, unable to get up, lost and alone in the chaotic aftermath.


	8. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I do not know how you put up with me. I went back over some chapters and hit my head against the wall. Why did I think that was clever? Do I even know the English language? I used that word three times in the same sentence! …. ugh. I'll go back and edit at a later date. Till then, know I have the rest –oh my god the rest? - the rest sorta "written".
> 
> Your promise of sweets, begging, and charming accents has coerced me.
> 
> Shorter waits for updates from here on out -and by that I mean probably. Most likely once a week.
> 
> Thanks for your reviews! I highly appreciate them (as always). I send virtual love your way. By magic. Because I am Merlin 0.0 ? Yes. You read that right.
> 
> Also, fun fact, this chapter is from Arthur's POV.

 

* * *

**ARTHUR POV**

* * *

Arthur refused to look back after climbing on his horse and forcing himself to ride away. He could not allow himself to do so, not for a second, not even to check on the villagers or meet with the messenger from Camelot. He could hear Merlin calling him in the distance and he knew he would truly crumble at the sight of him. With hands clenched tightly on the reins, he resolved it was best to keep moving.

The trip back to Camelot passed in a blur. He barely registered his surroundings as he rode through the rain and back down the path they had traveled together. Of course, he was alone now.

The thought most present on his mind was _how_. How could he have missed this?

It all made sense now didn't it? Every little thing was a lie. Every moment was a lie. Everything about Merlin was a lie. The love he had…all a lie.

It was all right in front of his face.

Alright, it actually didn't make any sense. Merlin defeated magical foes with him, helped him save Camelot. In fact, Merlin seemed to know things about those magical foes that no one else did. That was the first sign that probably should have alerted him.

During the knight's tournament there was the man with the serpent shield, Merlin knew and tried to warn him. There was the beast below the city made of magic that Merlin and Morgana helped him defeat. There was the time Arthur couldn't even explain his actions –running away to get married when he knew he did not want to marry that girl especially since he was already questioning his attraction to Merlin. Merlin said he knocked him out but that couldn't have been true. He knew that was not true. Merlin? Knocking _him_ out?

Then there was Merlin's home town. His friend -William was his name -he admitted to magic. Had Merlin grown up with it? Was that town accepting of magic? How many of them were sorcerers there? How many were betraying his father's laws?

Then there was the obvious fact that Merlin, the biggest klutz of all, managed to survive through so many fights. Arthur knew he was hiding many times but even he had to wonder how Merlin never got hurt. The answer was obvious now.

Merlin even said the words before, in front of him, confessing to the King. _He said he was a sorcerer._ Arthur swore it was only to save Gaius. He actually defended him. He stopped Merlin from killing himself because he thought he deserved it.

Now he felt like an idiot, a fool, completely stupid.

In their recent travels alone he should have seen the signs. Merlin was his usual idiotic self and so Arthur didn't even think twice but this entire trip was about magic, finding magic, stopping magic, it all had to do with magic.

The most obvious moment of all was when someone else actually said Merlin was a sorcerer. That added up to two confessions, one in Camelot by the man himself, and Augusta and Ogden laying it out plainly the morning after the event. At the time Arthur thought they were just trying to make him mad -and it worked- but he had seen it with his own eyes! Merlin's body had been taken over by that thing and it used magic to throw him over the side of that cliff, putting his life in danger.

Even on the trip back down the mountain Arthur could feel something was wrong, something in the way people talked to Merlin and the way he was acting, and let Brock and Merlin lead so he could figure it out. There was a warning pulling at his gut and he knew Merlin was keeping something from him. Instead of listening to that instinct and questioning Merlin further he allowed Merlin to sway him. Just by being there, vulnerable from the cougar attack, that idiot managed to pull him away from his fighter's instinct and make excuses for the sorcerer instead. He forgave him for doing nothing when in reality it was his fault.

Merlin looked like the others, like Esme, completely out of control, but who was to say that was true? Merlin broke the connection for a moment, his eyes flashing an odd gold behind the grey and maybe that was not by accident. Hadn't he seen that gold somewhere before? Who was really sending him over that cliff?

Everyone in the village said Merlin stopped that thing but what if Merlin was the sorcerer behind it? Vivalda couldn't break away from the hold and she was the most powerful sorceress there, according to Brock. What if Augusta and Ogden were right and Merlin was in on it? What if he was the one that brought them on this mission? What if he was leading them astray so the magic could cause more destruction? What if Merlin was the evil behind all of this?

The what-ifs were getting out of hand and a part of Arthur knew that he was exaggerating but the anger and betrayal clouded his mind and he could not focus beyond hit. Never had he felt such a hateful furiosity towards one person. He had risked everything for him, had opened up to him in a way he never had with anyone else, and what did he get? Lies and manipulation. He wore his heart on his sleeve and Merlin chopped off the entire arm.

Sure, Arthur would tease and joke but he never meant it. He cared for Merlin more than anyone he had before, on a level he was only staring to understand, but it was apparent Merlin didn't return that sentiment. Arthur gave him everything; his trust, his love, his loyalty, his respect, his body, his mind. There was nothing left for him but a hole carved out of his chest leaving an empty pain behind.

The more he rolled over past events, the more he realized what he lost –what Merlin took from him-, the more the poison seeped until it was swimming in his very bones. Every part of him ached and the only thing he could do was to keep moving, to get home, to get away, to get to a place Merlin could not reach him.

 _Mer_ lin.

The horror of seeing Merlin cut open and bleeding from a his own sword pressed a heavy burden of guilt on him, on top of everything else. Then there was the tiny voice in the darkest corner of his mind telling him it was for the better. He had the chance to kill Merlin before, when that thing was inside of him, but he did not take it. Now he would die as all sorcerers deserved and Arthur wouldn't have to watch him struggle.

Arthur quickly reprimanded himself for the thought. His anger was out of control. He needed to be the knight he was and suck it all in and deal with it without any emotion. Merlin would be found soon by the villagers with the threat of the fox gone and he would be saved. He would not allow himself to worry about him.

But Arthur would never see him again.

It was quite the spectacle to see that fox defeated. Arthur swore he was dreaming when it happened. He saw Frederick slinking away from the beast, pleading for help. He wanted to get up to save him but it was too late and the young boy fell to the ground. Arthur tried to reach up, to ignore the ache in his head and back so he could pull Merlin and lead them both to safety, but the Merlin he knew was gone. He had been replaced by something else.

There was a glow about him like none Arthur had seen, that gold was flickering on the edges of his skin, and his voice held a power in it that he did not recognize. He blinked hard and tried to reach out again but nothing changed and he realized it was real and that the fox was shrinking. The ground shook under his body as Merlin's foot slammed into the ground and it was then that the pieces clicked together. Of course, he didn't believe it. He believed that thing had infected his body yet again. But after Merlin's confession he accepted everything.

_Arthur, I am. I am a sorcerer._

Merlin looked so upset, so broken, as every syllable choked its way out of his mouth and tears streamed down his face…but no. He couldn't think of that. He had to focus on the betrayal and not the boy. The boy he knew was a lie.

Somehow he made it through the treacherous landscape all on his own. The only physical trouble he found himself in was when his foot slipped in the dark of the Red Forest and he was sucked ankle deep into the quicksand. He almost called out for Merlin but stopped himself, a fresh wave hitting him, reminding him of the last time they had been in that very forest together and where it led. He manged to pull his leg out by himself and used a long branch to tap the ground and feel the rest of the way out.

No robbers bothered to come out in the rain to attack him. Arthur almost wished they would, just so he could explode at something other than himself. It was in that same thought that Arthur wished for the magical danger to come, in fact, he wished for it more. He wanted to tear magic apart, rip it away from his life, and keep it from him forever.

The first sight of magic he caught in Camelot was the destruction it left behind on the way there. He passed through the same village the magical flaming horses had attacked and watched the rain fall on the scorched aftermath, no one having bothered to clean it up. He wondered if his message ever made it back home or if they were attacked again since he last passed through.

As he moved on, he noticed more villages were destroyed, wounded by unknown creatures or flooded with water. Near the outskirts, one small group of houses centered around farmland as the focal point for the dead crops, spanning out to the fences that lined it. It reminded Arthur of his confrontation with the keeper of the unicorns and the trouble his hunting trip had caused and he had to wonder what Merlin's part in that was as well. Merlin was after all the one that was first upset by his kill. He had warned him, perhaps he knew more. Perhaps he was in line with the keeper as well.

Arthur wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He was welcomed with open arms when he made it past the inner walls and into Camelot's court. He was promptly whisked away to his father to play catch-up on the events that had transpired since he had left.

When his father had casually asked him to bring his manservant forward so he could obtain dinner for them while they spoke, it was the first time Arthur said the words, "He's dead."

The sentence sounded cold and distant coming out of his mouth. His body was the opposite, a flash of anger heating every muscle inside, tensing him in preparation for an attack.

Father wanted an explanation and so Arthur gave him one, "He died when faced with a creature the sorcerer conjured. Magic killed him."

"Another victim to this evil," King Uther nodded along as Arthur took to staring out the window, wondering where Merlin was at that moment. Only, he could not allow his mind to wander. He schooled his features and continued their battle preparation discussion.

After many hours of speaking, he was allowed to return to his room for the night. He thought of visiting Gaius to let him know of Merlin's supposed fate but gave into the weakness in his knees and in his heart. He did not think he could face the old man in his grief and especially not in the place Merlin lived -rather, the place he once lived.

Instead, he went to his room. It was prepared for him by another servant in the castle but it did not matter. The fire roaring in the fireplace could not relax him. Everything was Merlin.

Merlin had touched every single surface. Nothing was safe.

Even the clothes hanging off his body were Merlin's because he hadn't the opportunity to change. They still smelled of him. He ripped them from his skin as fast as he possibly could and stood staring at the pile he created on the floor. He wasn't sure what to do with them now. He could throw them away but they would be in his room overnight until someone collected them. He could not wait that long. He didn't want them anywhere near him.

He scooped them off the floor and turned to roaring fire. He shoved the bundle inside and leaned his head on the mantle as he watched the damp cloth slowly burn. He let the heat of the fire lick his uncovered skin, drying him after so many days soaked to the bone. When fire grew too hot and his skin started to burn he did not turn. He stayed close and closed his eyes for only a second but it was in that moment he recalled another recent memory of Merlin.

It was their first time together, truly together after confessing their hidden feelings. It was the explosive aftermath. They were hot and burning as they ground together by the fire, their bodies heating hotter than the flames as desire licked them from the inside and fueled them into each other, their defenses defeated by a few gulps of whiskey and one innocent kiss. His body felt lonely without those touches and his arm curled around his shoulders in an attempt to fill the void.

Arthur pushed away instantly and tripped back on the fire irons next to him. They crashed to the floor and he glared as the sound echoed in the room. Merlin had done the exact same thing in his memory.

He grabbed the rods in his hand and threw them, slamming them into a chair. He pulled the chair the rest of the way to the floor and smashed the others to the ground as well when he took the table by the side and threw it away. He ignored the food that had been placed for him by someone else and chucked that as well, letting the metal of the pan clash against the floor as he screamed.

He stomped to his dresser because he knew he needed something to wear but none of it was good. The first article of clothing he saw was the blue shirt Merlin had convinced him to wear the night of Morgana's party and he threw it away. Merlin had dressed him in everything, ran his hands over his body as he slipped on his trousers and shirt- always taking the time to even the strings and press against his chest. Arthur felt the pressure on his skin and tensed with another burst from within. He threw them all away and then threw them again from their landing place on his bed.

The bed itself was taunting him worse than anything. Though they had explored each other over many surfaces in his room and hiding places around the castle, they had spent many nights in that bed together and all of the memories were happy. Happiness was twisted and he wanted nothing to do with it.

The sheets were ripped off by strong hands as he threw them to the floor and knocked into the bedside cabinet. He kicked that as well before rummaging through the drawers and tossing out their contents, throwing them blindly behind his shoulder until he found the things he was looking for. The small jar of oil he kept for their love making was smashed, the glass broken and splintered across the stone and sprinkled over his bare feet. Then came the small box hidden behind the panel on the bottom.

Arthur ripped it out of its hiding spot and tore the lid off. It was a gift for Merlin. He was waiting to give it to him until his birthday. It was nothing truly special, only a small trinket he thought the other boy would like. It was a small dragon carved from wood that he purchased from one of the townspeople. He wasn't even sure why he thought Merlin would like it, he was just drawn to it and thought of him. Merlin was so eccentric, he might enjoy a creature that did not exist –or at least not anymore. He closed the box back up again and felt it dig into his palm as he made a fist and sank to the floor, resting his head against his clenched hands. He gripped tighter until the pain distracted him from the sink in his chest, the nausea in his stomach, and the thickness in his throat.

Princes did not cry. This he had learned the hard way, long ago from his father. No tears fell but his body shook and his jaw clicked shut as his mind continued to spiral around Merlin, bringing him up and down with more memories that only fed the lies.

Arthur did not hear the door open but jumped when Morgana called his name, "Arthur?"

He rushed to pull the blanket on the floor over his lap and hid the box there as well as his naked body. She walked through the mess and took a seat on the bed above him, staring at the opposite wall with him.

"Is Merlin really…" Morgana trailed off and Arthur nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? He's just- He was just as servant."

"Not to you. Arthur?" She put her hand on his shoulder when he did not answer. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see that," She looked over the mess he made and sighed, "Merlin was a good servant and a good friend. He'll be missed. If you need me, if you want to talk…I'll be in my room. Come any time. I don't sleep well anyway."

Arthur did not go to Morgana that night nor any night after. He was busy making preparations and doubling the training with his knights. There were also discussions to be had about treaties and meetings with other kingdoms. It was all complicated business that was a welcome distraction but it was only for a time and not enough.

When in a meeting with members of the court from Kent, Arthur's attention was diverted by movement out the window. The outer parts of Camelot had been threatened by creatures descending from the clouds mixing with the rain and wind and he did not yet know how to prepare for such things so he let the others discuss as he silently went to check. He did not want to call attention to himself or worry the others without reason.

When he peeked out to check the sky, he caught sight of a flash of blue from below ducking down in the court behind one of the columns. Merlin was his first thought as blue was a favored color in his wardrobe but he shook his head to free himself of it. The sky was clear of monsters, just the usual rain and wind, so he returned to his duties and pushed the boy from his mind.

That night when he prepared for bed, he looked out his window again and saw another flash of blue clothes and black hair that instantly brought him back to the boy. He snapped his curtains shut and crawled into bed knowing it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He had just been thinking about Merlin's hands curling over his shoulders as he put him into bed as he had every night before and that was what caused the illusion.

The haunting feel of hands brought that horrible loneliness back. His arms wrapped around his body but the touch was a mockery of the real thing and it would not go away. He curled the blanket around him and slammed his eyes closed but all it made himself think of was Merlin curling under him, leaning into his chest, and tickling his chin with the hair on his head. He groaned and forced himself to sleep, pushing himself to do so every time he woke from his dreams.

The dreams mixed from images of Merlin's naked body sprawled under him -calling his name and clawing at his skin-, to nightmares about Merlin using magic to force Arthur to his knees as he laughed at his obliviousness before bleeding out from the wound Arthur's sword caused and falling to the ground dead. Both were equally disturbing.

During a training session with the knights Arthur had it happen again. He had just defeated his foe and was taking a break for water when he saw Merlin there, standing behind the wall, but this time they caught eyes. Arthur tried to blink the image away but it would not disappear and he felt his heart pump with adrenaline as he realized it was not a hallucination. He turned to grab his sword but when he turned back Merlin was not there. But he knew he was not mistaken.

After stripping off his armor and waiting for the sun to set, Arthur charged down to Merlin's old room and thrust the door open. Gaius was shocked as Arthur stomped in, demanding to know where he was.

Gaius played innocent,"To whom are you referring?"

"I'm not stupid Gaius. Merlin. He's here. Where is he?" Arthur charged into Merlin's bedroom and pushed that door open as well but it was empty, looking unused. Clearly Merlin was sleeping somewhere else so Arthur turned around and stomped into the next room, only thinking for a moment that his mind had been playing tricks.

"He's not here Arthur. He's gone. You said so yourself."

"Then who is that for?" Arthur angrily pointed to the table where two plates half eaten sat, one opposite the other.

"Myself," Gaius tried to lie though they both knew it was pointless.

"You and I both know that isn't true. Now where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" Gaius dropped his pleasant smile and replaced it with a deep frown. "What will you do when you find him?"

"Because I am the crowned Prince and you will do as I say!"

"I'm afraid I don't know where Merlin is at the moment," Gaius lied again, dipping his head and sure to add a punctuated, "Sire."

"When will he be returning?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"What will you do if you find him?"

"Gaius, Merlin has broken the laws of Camelot. I cannot allow that to go unpunished."

"What has he done?"

Arthur paced in his place with his hands on his hips as the fury boiled within him. Merlin lied to everyone and now Arthur was lying for him. It wasn't fair. It was time someone knew the truth. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Merlin, he's a sorcerer." Arthur waited for the shock but it did not come. Gaius just raised a brow and nodded his head. "You knew," Arthur shook his head and cringed at the embarrassing stupidity. How many others knew besides him?

"And yet my question still stands," Gaius continued patiently. "What has he done?"

"He's a sorcerer!"

"One that only uses magic to protect and never to harm."

"That doesn't matter. It's magic. He lied to me."

"Do you honestly believe he could have simply told you the truth? What are you doing now? Looking to hang him. Or would you rather he burned on the stake?"

"I don't- I told him to stay away."

"Merlin knows your duty to Camelot. He did not want to put you in a position where you had to choose between your loyalty to your father and him. You have a good heart Arthur. He tells me so himself. You know the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do is to protect Camelot." He pointed towards the door, "You see what magic has done, what it is doing now!"

"And do you know how many times Merlin has used it to protect Camelot, to protect you!" Gaius yelled, losing his patience with the insolent prince. "That boy lives to serve his destiny, to serve you. Your accusations are undeserved and uncalled for. All he has ever done was protect you. He has given up everything _for you_. Not all magic, though your father would have you believe otherwise, is evil."

"I have seen firsthand what magic can do," Arthur growled as he remembered the tree tops hundreds of yards below his dangling feet, the sight of all those people out of control, Merlin forcing that beast into the ground. "Magic is attacking us! We can all see it now, out there."

"What you have not seen is what Merlin can do." Arthur shook his head at Gaius but the man continued, raising his voice as he saw Arthur walking away, "Some say he is the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. And yet he uses his magic for good, for you."

"If that's true, then why wouldn't he tell me? I have a duty to my people. I cannot forgive him. I cannot forgive a liar."

"The truths Merlin omitted were for your own good."

"I can decide that for myself."

Arthur was truly storming out when Gaius gave one final attempt to call him back.

"Did you not watch him save your life? When the stone creature tried to attack, you woke and saw him defeating it. Have you not felt the guardian on your shoulder, looking out for you? How many times should you have died and how many times have you inexplicably been saved? You have your loyalties and Merlin has his."

Arthur faltered as he remembered saying something about someone looking out for him not long ago. But...that couldn't be Merlin.

"There are two sides to every story Arthur. You should listen to his."

Arthur slammed the door on his way out of the room and stomped towards his bedroom to try and sleep through the night without having nightmares about golden eyes or fields of fire. On his way out the door, he completely missed Merlin slinking in the shadows, having heard the entire conversation.


	9. Destiny, Ruined

Merlin woke to the sound of birds chirping but he could find no cheer in their songs. The healing spell he chanted before passing out managed to stop him from bleeding out too badly but there was still a great pain in his side. There was a great pain everywhere.

For a moment, he entertained the thought of it being the stone fox having slithered back up from the ground. Perhaps its penetrating gaze locked in on him, making him feel this agony and pain. Maybe what he remembered from the night before -the fight, Frederick, Arthur leaving –maybe it was all just a bad dream. A nightmare. He had been having a lot of those lately.

The pain only increased as he pushed to his feet and surveyed the damage. A few of the villagers had come back to pick up the pieces and bury the dead. Merlin's eyes caught Frederick's body lying lifeless on the ground and he tried to reach him but the villagers took him away before he could get close enough.

Merlin didn't know where to go or what to do. He knew he had to stop this thing from destroying everything and killing more but he needed Arthur for that. He couldn't face it on his own. How much could be expected of one small boy?

Merlin felt like a child as he sank back down to the ground and curled his legs into his chest and hugged them tight. Everything felt so overwhelming. He didn't know what to do.

It took him a long time to make himself move and find his horse so he could go after Arthur. It was the only thing he could do. That thing left Frederick's body and was somewhere, out on the loose. He needed to make sure that Arthur was alright, that he made it back to Camelot safe.

That was his destiny, wasn't it? To run after Arthur.

Did he even still have a destiny if Arthur would not accept him? How could he watch over him when he was banished?

The cut in his side made it difficult to ride but he let his horse do the work as he leaned against its neck and held on. It was when they traveled through the pass the cougars had attacked them that he remembered he was missing his sword. It wouldn't matter. The world could know he had magic now for all he cared. The most important person to him knew about it and left him. How much worse could it get?

He traveled continuously, night and day, until he reached the Red Forest. He remembered the path Brock took them on and used his magic to illumine the way. He only managed to make it back to the hill that housed the village when his and the exhaustion of his equestrian companion grew too much. He figured it would be best to stop for the night in a place he knew was safe –as long as no one found him sleeping. His stomach grumbled and he wondered if he could maybe slip inside and find Vivalda. She may be willing to help him, give him some food, and she could give him more advice. He really needed guidance.

He entered the cave by sneaking in the back and gasped when he found it vacated. Everything was completely cleared away. There were no tents left, no trace of civilization, other than the pit carved out for the fire -still destroyed from the last time he was there- and the usual rubbish that might be abandoned.

He walked to the middle and tugged his horse along, tied it to the same place as before, and found it some water and food tucked away. He went to look for something himself when he saw the curious sight of a book laying open on a stump sitting against the opposite wall. He stumbled over and found some food stored next to the stump and inspected the book closer. On top was a note that read:

_Merlin,_

_I am sorry to say I did not foresee these troubles for you until after you left us. The village is packing in search of safer grounds. They will not listen to my reasoning but I fear I must join them. We must stick together after all._

_I regret not being there to help and can only offer you this book. It is open to a very powerful spell, not used by most. If anyone can use it, it will be you._

_I recommend a good night's rest before performing it. I hope you can find your other half and that you are able to prevent this terror from spreading._

_I have faith in you._

_Vivalda_

Merlin picked up the book and inspected the spell closer. The point of it was to move an object from one place to the other -a transportation spell. He sucked in a breath at realizing what she must have intended him to use it for. He could use it on himself and travel to Camelot much faster, perhaps even beating Arthur to his destination. The use of such powerful magic terrified him but he needed to get to Arthur. He needed to fix this. The danger of being hanged or burned at the stake be damned. He needed Arthur to understand. He needed to make sure he was alright and that he made it home safe.

After a night's rest, Merlin set his horse free and gathered the ingredients Vivalda left behind. He placed them in the bowl she left him and meditated in front of the broken fire pit, trying to gather all the magic it had seen and snag what still lingered in the air around him. Concentrating only on Camelot he started to chant the words on the page, screaming them into the empty space until he felt his body lift from the ground and the bowl in his hands start to heat. The wind whipped around him and swirled against every inch of his body until it picked up speed and started to scrape and burn. He felt like he was on fire as he closed his eyes and continued to pour out his magic, only having thoughts for Arthur's safety.

When he opened his eyes he was panting hard, expecting to find he had done the spell wrong. With relief and surprise he recognized the woods surrounding him belonging to Camelot with the castle in the distance. He did not end up in a different kingdom and all of his body parts were intact and connected! However, he felt completely drained as he pushed to his feet, falling almost instantly.

The pain in his side was greater than before and when he looked at it he found blood pooling against his shirt making it stick to his body. The slice from the sword had opened again. He did not have enough power left in him to repeat the healing spell and instead stumbled to the castle slowly, slinked around, and hid from the knights until he managed to reach Gaius.

Gaius was surprised to see him and even more surprised when Merlin told him he needed to be quiet and keep his return a secret. Then came the interrogation where Merlin confessed every little thing that had happened as Gaius treated his wound the old fashioned way and Merlin inspected his new spell book.

Gaius would not let him see if Arthur had yet returned and told him to sleep the night away before he could worry more. Merlin wanted to fight him but his body betrayed him and he fell unconscious before he could argue.

Gaius checked for him every day but it was a full week before he brought news of Arthur's return. Merlin did not listen to the physician's plea and went to check Arthur for himself. He stood outside the prince's window and waited for him to go inside. What he saw made the pain he tucked away pulse to the surface as Arthur trashed his room and screamed in a fit of rage. Merlin returned to his bed that night but could not sleep with the echoes of those yells fresh in his mind.

_I never want to see you again._

The pain he felt from Arthur's dismissal was worst of all.

He let everyone down.

His destiny was ruined.

His partnership with Arthur was finished.

Albion would never come to be.

Merlin swallowed his pride and visited the Great Dragon the following night.

"How do I fix it?" Merlin pleaded as he leaned against the rocks to keep himself upright. He still had not fully recovered.

"You must gain Arthur's trust again. You must work together."

"He hates me."

"You must."

The magic the Primal Dusk created was slowly making its way to the center of Camelot. The scale of Merlin's failure was becoming more apparent as the death tolls raised and the villagers flocked to the castle for shelter.

Merlin started keeping a continuous eye on Arthur, working up the courage to face him. He seemed alright to those around him but Merlin knew better. He could see the stoic face the crowned prince of Camelot wore but he could also see past the cracks. Arthur was angry and hurt and it was all his fault.

He had been rather skillful in his sneaking about, but Arthur was observant and did catch him staring -more than once. Maybe Merlin wasn't as skilled as he thought.

The first time he speedily ran behind the architecture and hid until Arthur turned away. He stayed away from Arthur for the rest of the day but could not leave him for long and started his stalking back up that night. He stayed hidden behind the columns across from Arthur's window but he had the feeling Arthur was catching on.

It was more than just a feeling when Merlin decided to watch the knights training and Arthur caught him hiding. It was his stupid shoe! It got caught on a stick and he tripped back and missed Arthur looking up. He saw the anger in Arthur's eyes and sprinted away before the fully armed knight could act.

That night, Merlin longingly watched him strip out of his armor and thought that meant Arthur was going to bed. It left the usual weight pulling at the emptiness inside as he remembered the nights they shared that bed together, but he turned to go home instead of trying to fill the void. He never expected Arthur to beat him there and be talking to Gaius of all things. Based on the angry yells, Merlin decided it was best to hide outside the room as he listened to the argument.

He admitted that he felt the smallest twinge of hope when Arthur did not outright say he would kill him. He even managed to feel a bit of pride over Gaius' words and concerns. Those good feelings were quickly wiped away as he watched Arthur leave in a rush, not even bothering to look behind him or he would have seen Merlin staring at his back, contemplating if he should follow.

"Get inside, close the door!" Gaius yelled at him quietly and Merlin did as he was told, leaning back against the door with a frown as Gaius tried to send a smile his way. "Come, finish your dinner."

Merlin did not move and nodded towards the hall behind him, "I have to talk to him. I have to fix this. If not for me then for Albion. I did this. I ruined my destiny. I have to fix it before it's too late."

"I don't believe Arthur would listen to anything you have say right now."

"Well he's going to have to. I have to try. I need to fix this and then I'll stay away. I'll watch him from a distance. Whatever I need to do. He can hate me later."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Merlin."

"No, believe me Gaius. He does."

"At least wait until tomorrow. Let him have the night to think it over."

Merlin found he could not sleep again and almost ignored Gaius to go and talk to Arthur like he wanted, but he knew Gaius was right. He tossed and turned until the morning light streamed through the window and he helped Gaius with his duties while staying out of view for the entire day.

That night, he snuck into Arthur's empty room with plans to wait for his return. What he found shocked him. Gaius said Arthur refused all other help, refused to take up another manservant -and that pleased Merlin, though he did not admit it- but this was a mess! Nothing was in its proper place. The fireplace was all ashes, there was food on the ground, and clothes were everywhere! He sighed and started to move everything back to where it belonged, at least it was something to do while he waited.

Merlin was just finishing off the clothes -the rest of the bedroom area still needed cleaning- when Arthur came walking through the door. He had started to strip himself of his armor and did not notice the other person in the room until he took the first few layers off. Apparently, it was Merlin's instinct to walk forward and pick up the discarded armor that made his presence known.

Arthur's instinct at seeing him was to grab the sword off the table and hold it between them as he stepped back and took in Merlin's appearance. Merlin supposed he looked dreadful. After all, he had only just recovered from the last time that sword speared him and that combined with his stress and black, baggy eyes from lack of sleep.

If he was being honest, Arthur didn't look much better. He looked exhausted and all Merlin wanted to do was help him get to bed so he could sleep. But they had other things to talk about.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur commanded, still holding his sword up high, though Merlin noticed the fidgeting of his fingers on the hilt. It was just like the last time Arthur held a sword to him, in the caves when he was possessed. Arthur could not decide what to do then and he appeared to be in the same predicament now. That was something at least. He wasn't trying to cut off his head. Yet.

"Your new servant is extremely lazy Arthur. Even lazier than me. I didn't think that was possible," Merlin tried and failed to lighten the mood.

"I'll give you one chance to leave," Arthur pointed to the door with the tip of his sword. "I suggest you take it."

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then listen."

"Why should I?"

"Because people's lives are at stake!" Merlin's outburst only tightened the grip Arthur had on his weapon. Merlin tried to pacify him by holding his arms up in surrender. "The lives of Camelot and of everyone."

Arthur dragged a chair across the ground, refusing to lift his glare, and gestured for Merlin to sit. Merlin did what was asked of him, even though it only made him feel like an animal caught in a trap.

"Explain," Arthur started to walk around him with the sword honed in on its target.

Merlin wanted to believe he felt safe from a stabbing but Arthur was prone to violent outbursts. He could be quite aggressive. Quite the alpha.  Merlin swallowed and answered, "There is a prophecy." He squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the words he had memorized. For some reason, having a sword pointed as his gut was not helping him get them out faster. "It says, when the two halves bond together on the bed of Fjörgyn under the light of the hidden moon and the hidden dawn, the call shall be made and the Primal Dusk will crawl from below for the approaching battle with the Great Being." Merlin smiled to himself and breathed out, "That was actually right."

Arthur did not seem so impressed as he continued to pace while working over the cryptic words. It probably did not make any sense to him at all. "What does that have to do with Camelot?"

"It's talking about us."

"Us?"

"Alright," Merlin tried to turn to him but Arthur wouldn't catch his eye for long, only holding the sword threateningly in front of his face until Merlin turned back around. "There is a lot I have to explain to you. Um-"

"Why don't you tell me only what I need to hear? Since you know what's best for me anyway."

"Arthur-"

"No, no. Go on."

Merlin groaned as he sank back into his chair but stared at the table and did what was asked of him. Again. "There is second prophecy about us- well, about you."

"A prophecy about me?"

"Your destiny is one of greatness and I am meant to help you there." Merlin couldn't help sounding proud as he spoke but Arthur did not share his enthusiasm. He turned his back to him and walked to the window as Merlin sat stuck in the chair.

"What do you mean?" At least he sounded vaguely interested. "What does it say?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. Knowing one's destiny is a great burden to bear."

"You speak as if you know."

"I do."

"Is that more magic then?" Arthur would not turn to him but Merlin could feel the anger bubbling over in his tone. "Are you like the sorceress we met? Can you predict the weather as well?"

"No. It's not-"

"So what can you do?"

"I don't know."

"Well how can you not know?" Arthur finally turned but it was with a malice Merlin did not want to see. He almost wished he would look back out the window so that fake smile would not be aimed at him. The only smile he wanted was a real one and he knew he would not get that. "All this magic and power and you don't know what you're doing with it? How long have you been practicing?"

"It's not like that."

"Really?" Sarcasm always was a first defense with Arthur. Second was violence. Merlin eyed the sword nervously even though it was no longer raised to him. "I saw you take down that beast. That must have taken a lot of magic. Which means practice. Are you telling me you haven't been running off behind my back, getting one over on me? Hiding behind Gaius with your potions and spells and book-...oh gods. That spell book was yours!"

"It's not like that!" Merlin jumped from his chair as Arthur voiced his realization, a sudden flash of anger hitting him when he was reminded of what Arthur did to his book. "And yes it was. But I don't just run off and have fun!"

"Then what do you do? Hmm?" Arthur was clearly angry now, letting his sword tilt against the ground as he pushed his face into Merlin's personal space. "Why is it that if you have magic you're here, cleaning up my clothes and bringing me food and mucking out my stables? Why work for me? Why are you _here_? Why Camelot?"

"For you!"

"No! I don't accept that! You could have left with Vivalda or Brock or Frederick or even Richard from…you won the wrestling match. How did you…I knew you cheated!" Arthur stomped away, running a hand down his face in exasperation. Merlin had the feeling he had been recognizing a lot of discrepancies from his past but his presence was obviously reminding him of a few things he missed. "Do you cheat at everything?"

"I don't-"

"Why haven't you left? Why did you come back to Camelot?! Why did you come back here? What are you doing here?! I told you to stay away!"

"I can't!" Merlin lashed back. "I couldn't if I wanted to. You are my destiny!"

"Bollocks! I don't believe you. You seriously believe calling me your _destiny_ will work? All these ridiculous prophecies?! Just more lies you tell me!"

"Would you shut up?! Just shut up! It's not a lie. Gods, why can't you open your eyes?! You- I love you and-"

"Don't-"

"Don't tell me not to say it because I won't listen!" Merlin wouldn't let Arthur interrupt him again as he was the one to advance. "Arthur, everything I've done I did for you. I put myself in danger on a daily basis just so I can make sure your arse is alright. At first, yes, it was because I was told to but now- can't you see it? This is my destiny. You are my destiny. It's been that way since the day we met. My magic, I was born with it. I never started practicing anything. I just did it. But I've only used it to protect you, you stubborn git!"

"I bet you're just loving this then!" Arthur yelled right back. "You finally get to rub it in my face. You get to tell me about all the times you've saved my life like Gaius said and get the praise you deserve for being the big hero. Get to show me up."

"There was a time when I wanted that but-"

"Just like a sorcerer."

"But not now! All I want now is to keep you safe! I never meant- I never meant to fall in love with you, but I did. I never meant to hurt you-"

"But you did." A heavy silence filled the room as Arthur took a step back from him, their yelling having brought them too close for comfort with that confession.

Merlin wasn't sure what else to do or say. There was so much he wanted to get off his chest but Arthur was barely listening to him now. The tears were breaking over his lids and he swore he saw Arthur's eyes get glassy. He blinked until the water overflowed as he saw Arthur struggling to take back control, scowling at the ceiling. Merlin's hand reached out, he wanted to walk to him, to hold him and comfort him like Arthur had done for him so many times before. But Arthur flinched at the movement and he pulled his hand back, gasping as he felt the rejection slam into him once again.

Arthur swallowed harshly but his voice still sounded thick as he turned and tried to control his temper when asking, "So why didn't you tell me? It's me, Merlin. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know because I knew it would- I knew that your father would never change his mind and you'd be forced to-"

"To choose."

"It's true," Merlin caught his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm the one meant to worry about you."

"About me?" Arthur chuckled mirthlessly as he spun in place again. "What makes you think I wouldn't have chosen- Doesn't matter. You've lied to me. All this time. Since the day we met."

"If I could have told you, I would have. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"So you were just going to lie to me until, when? Until the day I died?"

"Until the day magic could be accepted in Camelot."

"That day will never happen. Especially with what we face now."

"You could change that. Not all magic is evil. You could allow magic to be accepted."

"Why would I do that? Have you looked outside?" Arthur stomped to the window as if it made his point. "Look what it has done to us." Arthur clarified, "What it has done to the kingdom. The troops will converge tomorrow. The treaties have been signed. We start our attacks in two days' time."

Merlin leaned back at the forceful punch from that information. The troops wouldn't be able to handle the Primal Dusk. It was only magic that stopped it. They didn't know anything about it. They would be fighting a losing battle. They would all die. If Arthur went, he would die with them.

"You can't go."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go! Oh, this is all my fault!" Merlin pulled at his hair as he tried to explain his mistakes further. "The prophecy, we- it's my fault. I didn't realize until after. We triggered the event that caused this. The Primal Dusk is the sorcerer you are after but it isn't truly a sorcerer. It's a thing, an entity that thrives on chaos and destruction. The only thing that can stop it is us."

"Us?"

"That's why it came after us! It's why it possessed the villagers and Frederick."

"It possessed Frederick? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was threatening you! It was going to tell you about my magic. Though, I guess it got its way in the end. I should have found a way to tell you. Everyone told me to tell you."

"Everyone? Who else knew?"

"The villagers and anyone with magic can somehow tell." Merlin slowed his pacing and swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to explain, feeling lighter with every honest thing he shared though that did not make him feel much better. "I'm different they say."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. I don't understand any of this really. Um- Gaius knows. And Lancelot. He knew."

"Lancelot?!"

"I don't make a habit of people knowing!"

"Oh clearly! It doesn't matter." Arthur took a moment to calm himself as well, putting on the mask of his diplomatic role as the prince. "The only thing that matters is saving Camelot and stopping this evil. How do we do it?"

"I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"It's us."

"You keep saying that but there is no us!"

"Yes there is. Even if not- There is. The prophecy between you and I, we are always together. We create the Great Being."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing about this makes sense!"

"I need a minute," Arthur mumbled after a moment of strained silence.

"Arthur-"

"Just sit and be quite."

Arthur pointed back to the chair and waited for Merlin to sit before he walked back to the window and took in a few gulps of fresh air. Merlin watched as he processed the information he gave him as he squeezed his legs in anticipation. The tension could be cut with Arthur's sword if he so chose. He was still gripping it. It could happen. Hell, Merlin wished it would just so something would break it.

Finally, Arthur broke the silence, "What are we supposed to do?"

"You and I fight side by side. Together."

"How can I fight with you if I can't trust you? How do I know you aren't making this all up as some way to see me? As a way to force me to be around you?"

Merlin spun at the sting of his words and sat with Arthur glaring holes into the top of his head. He completely understood Arthur's feeling but he did not believe that was called for. Yes, he wanted to be with Arthur, to know he was safe at all times, but he could not handle more deception. How could Arthur think that?

How could he prove himself?

Suddenly, with a look towards the floor below, he was inspired. "Come with me." He stood and walked to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You want me to prove to you that I am not making this up." Merlin shrugged casually though he felt anything but comfortable. The constant ache in his chest had not left him and looking at Arthur only seemed to make the pain spread, like heartburn crawling up his throat and stinging his burning eyes. "This is how. Just follow me."

"Where?"

"To the dungeon. You need to meet someone."


	10. I Loathe You

Merlin led the way down the winding path of the dungeon towards the Great Dragon's cell. Arthur followed with his sword attached to his hip, but his hand stayed wrapped around the hilt in preparation for an attack. What kind of attack Arthur expected was an unsettling thought…

Getting past the guards was much easier with Arthur by his side. One order from the prince and they scurried away for a break, leaving the two alone under the impression that Arthur was teaching his servant another 'lesson'.

Merlin sighed to himself and picked up a torch from the wall, bringing them down the last bend before their destination.

"Where are we going?" Arthur prodded his side, breathing down his neck. The proximity would actually be comforting if he could ignore the threads of tension knotting down his back. "I haven't been to this part before. It's supposed to be closed off. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Just please…I know you don't trust me but…" Merlin just barely peeked over his shoulder to add, "Don't run away." He realized how odd that must have sounded to Arthur but would not allow him any time to reconsider. He kept moving and hoped that Arthur's pride and bravery would keep him following with minimal trepidation.

When they reached the end of the path and the edge of the cliff they saw the large and dark cell, completely empty.

"I don't understand," Arthur shook his head. "What are you showing me?"

Merlin lifted the torch, followed the chain from the rock to the ceiling, and saw the dragon on his usual perch. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Arthur and listened as the sound of wings grew closer and the rocks crunched under a great weight. Arthur's face widened in absolute shock, white as a ghost, and he pulled his sword in preparation as Merlin breathed out, "Arthur, this is the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah."

"D-d-d-d-dragon? A dragon?" Arthur seemed to have lost the ability to breathe as he stared at the great beast before him, squinting in the limited light. He held his minuscule weapon in front of him and cautiously herded Merlin behind him. His instinct to protect could not be easily broken.

"Ah, the young Prince Arthur," boomed Kilgharrah who bowed his head in greeting. "I was wondering when we would meet."

"That's…" Arthur gulped loudly in an attempt to breathe again. "Not possible."

"Do you not trust your own eyes?" Kilgharrah leaned towards them to get a better view. "You are shorter than I expected."

"It's a dragon," Arthur quite honestly looked the closest to fainting Merlin had ever seen him. "A talking, living, breathing…dragon."

"Yes," Merlin answered with his eyes shifting between the two. Arthur seemed stuck in his shock and Kilgharrah seemed simply amused.

"Under Camelot," Arthur reiterated, looking behind him as if to check that he was still in the right place and hadn't magically relocated. Well, alright, he had a point to check.

"Uther has much to tell you," Kilgharrah's echoing voice resonated past the astonishment and Arthur snapped back to him.

"My father? He wouldn't keep this from me. A dragon? In the dungeons of Camelot? He wouldn't-" He adamantly shook his head and spun to Merlin, his sword leading his turn and acting as his pointer. "Have you put a spell on me? Is this a trick?"

Kilgharrah interrupted Merlin's defensive stuttering, "The only one playing tricks here is you, Arthur. You are lying to yourself because you have been lied to your entire life. Only time will help you accept the world as it truly is in its entirety. For now, look inside your heart. Trust your judgment. After all, clear judgment -especially in times of duress- is a necessary quality for that of a young prince and future king. I am as real as the sword in your hand."

Arthur's gaze fell to his sword in utter befuddlement, as if he were just now realizing how useless it would be in a fight against the Great Dragon. "Right." He slowly lowered it to the ground as he continued to stare.

Merlin stayed to the side of the cave and let him figure it out on his own. After all, what was the worth of the word of a liar?

Arthur blinked a few more times before he accepted the reality around him and turned to Merlin, harsh and diplomatic as ever, "Alright. Why am I here? Why have you brought me here?"

Merlin finally spoke, "I did not make up the prophecies." He looked sideways for some sign that the Great Dragon would be even remotely helpful. "Kilgharrah has told them to me."

"Is that true?"

"Merlin and I are one of the same," Kilgharrah answered Arthur's question. Thank the Gods. "We are both creatures of the Old Religion. I try to share my knowledge when it is required or requested."

"I tried to tell him all you have told me," Merlin spoke to the dragon and ignored the look Arthur was giving him for being snubbed. "I'm afraid he does not believe anything I say to be true. I have failed. I've lied to him…for too long."

"Trust is easily won, easily lost, and almost impossible to regain," Kilgharrah agreed. "The path to a strong future is built on honesty. It is a path you must find together."

Merlin wanted more than anything to see Arthur's reaction to that piece of wisdom but he was too afraid to look. Instead, he curled his hand painfully tight onto the wood of the torch and pushed on. "I thought if I introduced you to him, he would see I am not lying about the prophecies. That he could see Camelot is truly in danger."

"We both know it is more than just Camelot at stake."

Kilgharrah's warning provoked Arthur to speak again, "So the prophecy about Camelot and this primal dark? That is real?"

"Primal Dusk," Kilgharrah corrected. "And yes. I am afraid the terror and destruction caused by this ancient evil is quite real."

"And of us?" Arthur went on, apparently believing him –the living, breathing, talking dragon- over Merlin. "What are we meant to do?"

"Your destinies are intertwined. Two sides of the same coin; the knowledge and wisdom of the great sorcerer Emrys and the bronze and valor of the once and future king."

Arthur glared at Merlin quickly, having picked up on one of the many things Merlin omitted. To be fair, he did warn Arthur that he would not want to know his destiny. As if Arthur would listen to him. "The once and future king? What does that mean?"

"Time will tell," Kilgharrah's smile did nothing to ease the tension.

"That is not very helpful."

"Tell me about it," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur ignored him. "When you say our destines are intertwined…what does that mean exactly?"

Kilgharrah explained with all the patience of an ancient being, "Albion will be created by the two. One without the other and there is no future."

"And Albion is?"

"A united land of peace, where all can live freely and without fear. A legendary place where all are accepted."

"I create that?" Arthur gasped and shrunk backwards toward the hall.

"You both do. Together."

Arthur snapped his attention to Merlin but Merlin could not give him comfort in time. Arthur's wide eyes disappeared as he spun on his heels and purposefully marched back up to the land above.

"Arthur?" Merlin called hopelessly. He hoped for a longer conversation than that. "Arthur, where are you going?"

"The prince is stubborn but he will understand," Kilgharrah tried to reassure him. "In time. But you do not have that time now. You cannot wait for him to reach peace or the world will be thrown into chaos. Go after him. Do what you must."

"Thank you," Merlin gave a final bow before running back up the path and throwing his torch back into its slot. Arthur was there, pacing back and forth with a hand on his chin. "Arthur?"

"A moment," Arthur held up his hand and continued to pace.

Merlin watched him move back and forth and back and forth. It was making him rather dizzy but, then again, he was already lightheaded.

After a few more moments of watching Arthur think, he couldn't take it anymore. They had enough tension and angry silence between them that day already. He sucked in a breath and cautiously said, "You're taking all of this rather calm. I expected a lot more hitting. A couple of death threats really."

Arthur smiled at his attempt at humor but it was not because he found Merlin funny. Arthur never found Merlin funny. He told him to stop attempting to joke plenty of times.

Arthur slowly turned to face him and he groaned. This particular smile almost always led to Merlin's misery and he knew it.

"That's because I just remembered the last time we were in the dungeon and I had to send my guards away." He sounded far too happy, overly cheery. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, when Gaius was locked up and you-" Merlin stopped as he remembered the scrape of knuckles on stone, the weight of Arthur's body pinning him to the wall, the cold of the cell floor, and where that all led.

The last time Arthur 'taught him a lesson' he ended up with a black eye so bad he needed Gaius' stinky green paste -all so the guards wouldn't question their real reason for visiting the cells behind Uther's back. "Oh no."

"Oh, yes."

Merlin sucked in a breath and held his face forward. Behind clamped teeth he turned a cheek and pleaded, "Just try not to break my nose please. I can't afford any more injuries right now."

Another few moments of crushing his eyes closed and no punch landing, he opened one, just a bit, and found Arthur glaring with his fist in the air but he did not move. Arthur's lips twitched and his fist shook but he did not throw the punch. "No. I can't." He dropped his arm and shook his head. "It's neither fair nor honorable of me to punch you when I am this angry."

Merlin let out the breath he was holding just in time for Arthur to spin and say, "Then again-".

A mighty sting spurned Merlin's cheek where Arthur's open palm slapped him, sure to leave a giant red handprint behind.

Merlin gasped and touched the burn but Arthur only turned to walk back to his room. Merlin followed, using a great deal of willpower not to trip him into the nearest wall and return the favor. The guards laughed when they saw him, as they always did, and the two walked the rest of the way in fuming silence.

After what happened in the dungeon, Merlin was surprised Arthur hadn't thrown him in a cell yet. When they reached the door he expected Arthur to change his mind and turn him away -even though Merlin had more he wanted to say. Instead, he let Merlin walk right in.

The door clicked and Arthur rested his forehead against the wood for a few more moments of silence. This was becoming an uneasy pattern.

"Arthur?" Merlin gently called.

Arthur sucked in a sharp breath and spun to him. "All this time, you knew. You didn't tell me. All of this. Albion and intertwined destinies and prophecies and my father lying to me. Who hasn't lied to me?" Arthur quickly held up a hand. "Don't try and answer that or I swear to the Gods I will punch you this time." Merlin stayed painfully silent as he let Arthur resume. "You withheld information from me. Before we left on this journey, you could have told me about what we were truly facing. You put us in danger. How many times have you knowingly done that? How many times have you risked our lives for your lies?"

After an edgy, lengthy silence where Merlin was sure Arthur would not continue he calmly said, "If I could have thought of a way to tell you that made sense I would have."

"Nothing makes sense anymore. I thought I knew things. I thought I understood my life, my responsibilities. I have many already and now this, and you. I thought I knew you."

"I'm still the same person."

"I thought I could trust you! Out of everyone…you were the one I trusted most."

"Everything I tell you now is the truth."

"But you can't change the past."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Arthur, his gaze watery and distant, sighed and fiddled with the sword still in his hand. "I will save Camelot. No matter what it takes. It is my duty. But after this is over, I never want to see you here again." Merlin started to shake his head as Arthur opened the door, inviting him to take his leave. After all the dragon told him, he was still asking him to go? "Whatever destiny you think you have, find a new one."

The door suddenly slammed closed and locked beside Arthur, never needing to be physically touched. Arthur sprung back, lifted his sword and turned to Merlin who growled, "No."

"Merlin, did you just-"

"Yes, I did." Merlin could both see and feel his hand shaking as he pointed and raised his voice. "And you can hate me all you want but don't ask me to leave you again. I am not losing you."

Arthur snarled, "You never had me to begin with."

"You're an idiot. Has anyone ever told you that?" Merlin's eyes flashed again and he felt a weird sense of pride at the shock on Arthur's face as the prince stumbled away from the door and into one of the chairs by his table.

"Stop that!"

Merlin shook his head as he crowded Arthur's space, locking him into the chair. "I care about you, you great bit imbecile! Now, I am sorry. I am. And I will never lie to you again and you will still hate me but I'm still going to care about you! You're my friend and so much more. Prophecy or no prophecy, I won't let anything happen to you whether you let me or not. You don't have a say. I'm not going to find a new destiny. You are all I know or want. You are it. Nothing you say will change that."

Arthur was fuming at this sudden bold side to his subordinate, "I will order you to-"

"No you can't!" Merlin's laugh sounded crazy even to him. "You banished me. You're not my prince anymore. I don't have to listen to a word you say."

"I'll have you locked up."

"You won't know who I am," Merlin wigged his fingers and shook his head. "Magic, remember?"

"Stop making this harder than it needs to be!"

"It's not hard! I'm staying and that's final!"

"No you're not!"

"The only way to get rid of me is to kill me. Are you going to do that? Are you going to kill me because I'm a sorcerer? Murdering the innocent, just like your father?!"

He went too far.

That pushed Arthur over the edge, enough to make him jump from his chair –magic or not. His sword instantly pressed against Merlin's chest and he slowly backed him into the opposite wall with deadly precision.

"Say that to me again," he dared.

"All I want to do is help you. You hate magic, that's fine. Understandable. But you're not a murderer."

"We'll see if you don't stop talking," Arthur warned as he lifted the blade and slid it against the side of Merlin's exposed neck.

Merlin shook under the hard, cold metal but did not shy from it or Arthur's sudden bruising grip on his arm. "You're a better man than you're father ever will be."

Merlin could feel his luck pushing as Arthur started to quake. He could hear the shaky blade scraping the stone next to his ear and Arthur had somehow managed to slip closer, pushing against him with his arm bent to keep the sword level, firmly trapping him in.

"Stop! Talking."

"You're the best man I know," he decided to rush his honesty forth while he had the chance, letting how he felt soak into every word. "The bravest, the most honest, true-hearted, noble, warrior. And I hope what I've done to you won't impede your judgment in the future-"

"Stop!"

"Because you are what this kingdom needs. What the future needs. What I need. And it is because of that-"

"I said stop!"

"That I will fight for you even if you don't want me to."

"Shut up! Shut-"

"Even though you hate me, I will love you-"

"SHUT UP!" The metal loudly scraped again and Merlin could feel his heart leap to his throat as Arthur's furious, red face leaned over him, shoving him back hard against the wall.

Arthur panted in the space between them, stealing Merlin's air as he gasped, "Stop saying I-" Arthur gave a pained sigh and slammed his forehead into Merlin's, forcefully pinning him back while cutting all eye contact. "Don't say-"

With a clang, the sword resting on Merlin's shoulder fell to the ground. It was replaced by Arthur's hand scraping into his side, pulling his arms in tight as he pressed against him harder, his forehead still drilling him back, and shaking him against the stone.

"Stop saying you love me. Stop saying I hate you." Arthur pulled away with a pained gasp, just enough to slam into him again. "I loathe you. You made me feel this way. Then you- It's not fair, Merlin. You made me love you, then you took it away."

"I'm sorry," panted Merlin. That was all he could do.

"Was it even- did you…Do I even feel this way because…Or is it magic? Did you-"

"I didn't. I would never use my magic to change you or the way you feel. I promise."

"You didn't even want to tell me."

"I wanted to," Merlin quickly corrected, rubbing his head along Arthur's as that was all he could reach. "All I wanted was you. I still want you. I want you."

"No sorcerer can have me," Arthur painfully ground their pressed heads together and both ignored the tears that fell between them.

"You don't mean that." Merlin tried to brush his nose against his, anything, but he kept shying away. He was out of reach. "I'm me. I'm still just Merlin."

"Stupid...clumsy...Merlin."

Every slow syllable that pierced the small gap spun across his lips and loosened them just enough to where he could whisper, "Prat," barely breathing.

"Idiot."

Merlin's breath hitched when he felt his lips covered in a bruising slam, banging him into the wall again. Arthur pinned him as he crashed the driving force of his open mouth down and shoved it into his. Merlin opened his mouth for only a second and Arthur was already boring his tongue into him, forcing him to open more.

Merlin cried out in shock as Arthur yanked him harder, lining up the length of their bodies with brutal force and accuracy.

With a whine, Merlin bent his arms towards Arthur and blindly groped until he managed to twist his fists into his shirt and pull him even closer, springing new heat into Arthur's vigorous desire.

Arthur rocked hard, thrusting his hip into his side and lifting him to the tip of his toes. He pulled his tongue from Merlin's source of constant chatter and dragged his teeth over his lips, pulling Merlin's head down and forcing him in two different directions.

A small whimper left Merlin's throat and then things truly escalated.

Hands were everywhere. Arthur grabbed his legs, already barely touching the ground, swung Merlin off his feet and pressed him into the wall. Merlin curled his hands into Arthur's back and fisted his shirt, pulling his thighs tight around his hips and quickly keeping pace with Arthur's hungry mouth.

Arthur was everywhere. The taste, the smell, the muscles –it was a luscious, intoxicating blend that he was drinking up faster than his clumsy build could keep up. He desperately needed this. He was starving for it. Arthur was an all-encompassing whirlwind and he yearned to be swept up.

The adrenaline that had been pumping all night doubled as Arthur gave a predatory growl and lurched forward. His tight erection firmly pressed into the dip of Merlin's thigh and they both gasped for air.

Merlin's back scraped up the stone as Arthur chomped on his lip and licked down his jaw, frisking his way to the pulse point and clamping his teeth into the soft skin. Merlin hissed when the immediate pain sucked to the surface with the blood Arthur drew but it didn't last. His body continued to pulse as Arthur secured his grip, shifted to obtain better access to the exposed skin, and bucked into him, grinding their bodies together.

His body was electric, taken over by an incompressible, suppressed desire that had been building ever since the last time they touched. Phantom hands and memories were replaced by real nails and stone grating against every inch of sensitized skin. Arthur's domination was more than welcome to take him over.

It was burning so hot, spiraling from his core in shockwaves -fueled by contact, need, and the purest anger that could only come from a loved one.

Nothing could have prepared him for when he opened to him and sank down just enough for the angle to be right and their firm cocks to press against each other. It was as if they were on an entirely new plane, invented just for this moment, just so he could feel this swallowed up in fire by the storm that was Arthur.

They hummed behind panting breaths as Arthur pulled them together again, slamming into him and into the wall over and over. He bit his way to Merlin's shoulder and chomped so hard that Merlin swore he could feel the skin break.

If only he could feel anything other than the abundant carnal excitement.

He moaned when he felt Arthur's tongue swirl over the new bruise and give him a rather forceful smack into the stone so he could better reach this new fixation.

Black and blue. He was going to be completely black and blue.

Merlin gave a deep groan and yanked Arthur to him, circling every limb around him until he was the one trapped.

Hasty movements from uncontrollable spams made the sensation grow. His head fell into the wall with a thud and he moaned at the ceiling over shallow breaths he tried to take as Arthur recklessly pulsed against him.

In a flash of a dizzy moment, Arthur spun them around and hauled him in the direction of the bed. He threw him down on the mess of sheets and jumped on top. Merlin felt the wind knocked out of him as Arthur's full weight landed on him, forcing the bed to bump into the wall behind with a whack.

Arthur's mouth was soon back to his neck, biting the untouched side just as harshly as the sensitive mess on the other.

Oh gods, he would look so beaten after this. Destroyed by Arthur's mouth. Everyone would know what he had done. He wouldn't be able to hide it. But they wouldn't know who committed the act with him.

Every mark was a claim for Merlin's knowledge only. A claim that he was still Arthur's. Even after all this, he would forever be Arthur's.

He could feel it sinking straight to his bones and oh, it felt so satisfyingly deep. Arthur was seeping into him, burrowing into his neck and those teeth were digging and massaging into his muscles. Pain was nonexistent. Every pull was dragging him under, melting him to the core. This forever would be enough.

He jerked at the pop of wet skin and a growl in his ear. "Where's your scarf?"

"Scarf?" Merlin could barely breathe, let alone think.

"It's stupid," Arthur growled again and a hot tongue penetrated Merlin's mouth before he could answer.

Merlin could do nothing more than hold on as Arthur rode his body. Up and down he slid and rolled until he was too frustrated with the layers of clothes slowing them down. Merlin felt him leave with the gust of air that left his lungs and the prince made quick work of his shirt and belt, batting away Merlin's hand when he tried to reach out.

"Undress," Arthur commanded fervently and Merlin was happy to shuck all layers from his skin in a heady haze of buckles and ties until he was lying naked on the bed.

There were bruises new and old along his front –he couldn't imagine what the wall and Arthur's shoving did to his back. Catching his eye was the bright pink scar caused by Arthur's sword sprawling from his stomach to the underside of his ribs to a place he could not see. He wondered what Arthur would think but that was soon answered when a hand roughly grabbed his trailing fingers. Arthur's entire hand covered the skin, almost able to hide the entire line.

Arthur was unreadable. He was frowning with his eyebrows drawn together –his usual face for annoyance and frustration- but his body was a quavering mess and his eyes were dark and lustful.

The intensity of his gaze drew Merlin in and pinned him without need for contact, making his heart thump loudly in his chest. Pools of pink patches patterned his skin, a new one visible with every spasm. Each toned muscle shone with the slick of his sweat. Hair stuck up in random directions from where Merlin wrapped his hands tight. His chest labored up and down to try and pull the thick air of the room into his lungs, feeling the physical excursion of tossing Merlin around.

Yes. He needed this. They both needed this.

The world was too great a problem, too great a responsibility. The crushing knowledge of their destinies needed a scapegoat. Merlin had always used Arthur, leaned on him, relied on his presence. Arthur needed this. Arthur needed him. It was just too big and the least Merlin could do was give him the break.

Just a beat.

Just a moment.

Merlin wanted to reach through the fog. He wanted to feel the way Arthur moved, the way he came undone, the way their bodies danced –gliding and resisting- until he finally let it all go. Until he came apart and released this pressure pressing down on him.

He didn't have the chance.

Arthur's palm was still splayed over his scar as his second hand fitted into the indents if his ribs and flipped him onto his front, forcing him into the mattress.

Merlin groaned when he felt his member scratch against the rough fabric that lay under the usual sheets. If only he had gotten to fixing the bed. His hands were stuck under his stomach and he wasn't sure it was in his best interest to try and move them. There was nothing he could do for it. He didn't really want to. Arthur was in control here and it would stay that way.

Arthur was soon on him, pushing apart his legs and thrusting a wet finger against his entrance making his heart pump with blood that cycled straight back to his cock.

The finger felt like a welcomed stranger as it forced itself inside. He expected it to hurt since he had not stretched in so long but his body was buzzing with so much excitement that he could not feel a single pang. All he could feel was Arthur shifting behind him and the pull of his legs and spread of his arse cheeks to open for him. He heard the loud groan come from Arthur as he pushed back onto his fist and swallowed his finger whole.

A second finger pushed against the taut ring of muscle, sooner than their normal preparation but Merlin greedily accepted it all the same. He wiggled his body and cried out when he felt the rough scrape against the sensitive tip of his weighted cock against the mattress. Arthur responded with a hand pulling at the back of his thigh, gripping him tight and holding him open as he added a third and twisted them inside.

Merlin pushed off his spurned cheek and tried to catch a glimpse of the man behind him but his neck couldn't bend that far back. Arthur growled and he cried back into the mattress, his teeth pulling against the surface, his hands fumbling under his body, as Arthur pulled from him.

In an instant, those fingers were replaced with a stiff, hot rod pushing consistently hard and fast until Arthur entered his body.

Merlin moaned at the filling sensation and curved to him, rolling his hips into the mattress and eliciting a pleasing pull from the heat pooling in his abdomen. He was so hot with want. His soft walls clamped around the stiff member vibrating against him. Every twitch from Arthur's cock sent an agitated pulse up his spine until he was a trembling wreck, moaning Arthur's name like an enchantment that would bring him long sought relief.

Arthur moved just as quick as he was allowed, pulling back as far as he could and roughly slamming back inside.

Merlin could finally feel him.

The warmth of his body, the thrash of his muscles, and the glossy slide of the grind. Merlin cried out with every thrust and Arthur repeatedly pommeled into him, snapping their hips together and panting in his ear.

Too soon the sensation stopped.

No one was rubbing against his walls. No one was pinning him down. No one was grazing his flesh.

Merlin whined but Arthur did not leave him. Instead, he silently pulled at Merlin's hips and adjusted him until he was on all fours, kneeling in front of him. Arthur shifted and wrapped his hands in the dips of Merlin's hips, curling his nails into the soft flesh above the bone, and rested the luscious tip of his dripping cock against his swollen hole.

One snap, one smack, and Arthur was back where he belonged.

Merlin gave an agonized scream of pleasure and arched his back as he was pushed and pulled repetitively. He was riding Arthur's cock as Arthur stayed still, the strong arms of a knight leading him, playing with angles, controlling his every move.

Merlin pushed back with his shoulders and pulled his legs apart to give him more, to feel his cock pushing further and further, seeing just how far inside his body could take him.

Arthur's hands curled tighter, sure to add more bruises and scrapes onto the total, until the sound of slapping skin and Merlin's stifled moans behind a locked jaw filled the air.

Arthur suddenly pushed at the small of his back and forced him to curve his back down again, the pressure keeping him from arching. When Arthur bended into him, Merlin gave an unhinged yell as that angle directly thrust Arthur's head into the spot inside that could make any man's knees wobble.

Arthur harshly trailed his nails up Merlin's back and pushed at the place between his shoulder blades until his elbows buckled and Merlin's face was in the bed again, his arse still hopelessly shaking against Arthur's cock.

Arthur held him there with a firm grip as he pulled out, tantalizingly slow, enjoying the view of his dick slipping slick from his body as Merlin's hands rapidly scratched at something to grab. He hummed so loud Merlin could feel the vibrations trailing through him and more indecent sounds escaped his throat before he snapped back inside.

Merlin had to bite the bed to keep from yelling but that did nothing to hide it from Arthur. His throbbing cock slapped against his stomach as Arthur rocked him, gyrated his hips, and shook the bed with the intensity of his thrusting until Merlin couldn't take it. His muffled shouts penetrated the dense air and Arthur's grunts grew louder.

"Is this what you wanted?" Arthur groaned over the growing sounds but Merlin was not able to answer as he continued to drive into him. "You wanted me. Like this."

Merlin made some sort of noise but Arthur was thrusting too hard for him to think of anything other than _please_ and _yes_. He wasn't sure if those thoughts vocalized but the way Arthur was splitting him open made him think they did.

The ache was starting to spread through his backside and his muscles tensed. His body quivered and his stomach started to twist as the burn began to consume. His flustered hands scrambled to push himself up, presenting himself to Arthur, and let his groans roll.

"Arthur-"

With one more harsh push Merlin was sent over the edge, screaming loud as he came. Without the touch of his dick, he buckled beneath Arthur and the other boy continued to push and pull his loose body on his still firm cock at his own will.

Arthur did not give his oversensitive center a break until he reached his own peak. He shuddered behind him, coming hot and slick inside of him, collapsing on the bed next to him. He rolled over, pushed Merlin down, and harshly licked and bit Merlin's back, directly over the scratches and bruises he made near his spine.

Completely annihilated, that was how Merlin fell asleep.

* * *

Merlin woke to a band of string instruments playing outside Arthur's window. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself half on and half off Arthur's big bed, the sheets spread over his body near falling off.

Last night was…wow. He had not expected that.

He turned to see how Arthur was dealing with it all, but he wasn't there. That was expected. The sting of waking up alone still hurt.

He slowly pushed his body towards the edge to search for his clothes and groaned. His entire body ached. It felt like he went a round with every single one of the knights. And lost. Badly.

Sitting was a terrible idea. He quickly hopped up from the stretching ache and tried to find his clothes.

That's when he saw Arthur. He was dressed in his trousers, sitting at the table with his hands holding up his head and a distant look in his eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin gently called.

Arthur snapped his attention to him and quickly strode across the room. Merlin flinched but all that came was Arthur's arms wrapping him up, hugging him gingerly close, and resting his head against his hair.

Merlin smiled into his shoulder and gradually curled his arms around his back, breathing in deep and closing his eyes, prolonging the temporary relaxation and appreciating the comfort.

Arthur's hand started to pass over the pains that trailed over every inch of his body. He cupped his shoulder and rubbed down his spine, his fingers gently pressed against his neck and he turned to kiss Merlin's head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Merlin hugged him tighter and shook his head, "It's alright."

"No. No it's not. There is no excuse. I would execute someone if they treated you the way I just did. And then to apologize for it the morning after...it's not enough. You have my word, that will never happen again. My promise is not a way to escape it. I take full responsibility. I just need you to know that you deserve more respect than I have shown you. And that I am sorry."

A long pause followed where they just stayed in each other arms and let the music outside fill the space.

Merlin's small out of place chuckle had Arthur asking, "What?"

"The music."

"It's to uplift spirits before the impending battle. People sing and dance. I'm-"

"Exactly."

"Hm?"

"You said before- um. Never mind."

Merlin slowly felt his body start to sway as Arthur nudged his feet and rocked him in a circle. Merlin smiled against his skin again and burrowed his nose into his shoulder as he gently turned with him.

The song was a quicker beat than they were moving but they were fine with the pace they kept.

"I won't forgive myself," Arthur breathed against his ear. "I shouldn't have…I just wanted something to…I just didn't want to feel the way I did. I hurt you. It was unfair of me to use you."

"I wanted you to." Merlin squeezed him tight and pulled back enough to look him in the eye as the continued to circle. "I forgive you."

"You have bruises, Merlin. Have you seen yourself?" Arthur was clearly trying not to yell as he ran a hand over Merlin's front and started to finger the scar lining his side.

"I'm a big boy, Arthur." Merlin grabbed his hand and cupped it with his own. "If I wanted you to stop, I would have said so. Or I would have made you. My magic is good for something you know."

"I lost control. Why would you-"

"I'm here for you, however you need me. No, I won't be your punching bag but what we were doing wasn't exactly punching. Actually, I quite enjoyed it."

"Now you are making excuses."

"No, I just know that everything piled up on you and it was unfair of me to think you could handle so much."

"I could handle it."

"My backside says otherwise," Merlin smirked but Arthur gave him the unamused frown. "Sorry, poor joke. It's really alright."

Arthur pulled his hand to Merlin's cheek and brushed his thumb over his lips and jaw. They slowed their dance until they were standing still again and Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's, his thumb lazily making patterns on his lower lip. "You couldn't trust me."

"I trust you with my life Arthur." Merlin kissed the pad of his thumb. "You have your father, your kingdom, your destiny. Your life is worth much more than mine. It's my burden to bear."

"Do not say that. My life is worth no more than the next man's or yours." Arthur pulled his other hand to Merlin's neck and gently rested against the bites he made as Merlin slumped against him. "And this burden is not just yours anymore. We have to be together to defeat this evil."

"You're coming with me?"

"I'm sure if I didn't you'd find a way to screw everything up."

"Arthur I-" Merlin's chatter stopped with the press of Arthur's lips.

A slow and soft kiss caressed him and he opened up to it gratefully. He held him tight and smiled in the still of the morning until they broke apart with a sigh.

"I'm still mad," Arthur whispered. "Furious, actually. At myself and at you. But I had time to think and I understand why you did it. If our roles were reversed, I'm not sure I would have done it much differently. But…I still find it hard to trust you."

"I'll do everything I can to earn your trust back."

"As long as you stick to that promise, I think I can forgive you."

Merlin nuzzled further into Arthur's shoulder and clipped the tear that fell from his eyes before he could notice. "Thank you."

Their arms limply circled again as they rocked their feet and continued their long promised dance.

* * *

 


	11. Prepare for...Something

Most of Merlin's energy had been put towards hiding his magic and facing the Primal Dusk in secret. Then exposing his magic and facing the Primal Dusk in what was supposed to be secret. Then explaining his magic to Arthur so they could face the Primal Dusk together. Not in secret.

Arthur knew now, accepted the battle ahead, and they could face this beast together. The hard part was over. Right?

Ha. No.

There was still that giant question that remained with them since the beginning. _How?_ How were they supposed to face this great prophesized thing? What were they supposed to do?

The fact that the creature seemed to fear them together, doing everything in its power to separate them, was encouraging but not in the least bit useful. What could they do together?

Merlin snickered when he thought of the answer. The prophecy did say it came about from 'bonding together' under the moon and dawn. Bonding could be a part of the solution. Arthur did not appreciate his suggestion, though there was a small pull at the corner of his mouth.

_"If that were true, wars would start and end on a daily basis. A cup of mead would be the most powerful weapon."_

_"Cup of whiskey."_

_"Shut up, Merlin."_

The comfort they took in their morning dance, circling in each other's arms, was fleeting. With the knights leaving so soon, they had a limited time to develop a strategy. They spent it exchanging information and preparing for another trek onto the battlefield.

"It's magic," Merlin insisted as part of the argument that sprung after using magic to clear his body of all bruises. He just couldn't have Arthur looking at him like he was some kind of wounded bird anymore. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do and now they were fighting. "Only magic can defeat the creatures. Your armies won't be able to do anything."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I cannot abandon my people."

"If we don't stop this thing before it kills them you won't have any people to abandon."

Eventually they decided that Merlin was right. It took Arthur a great deal to admit so, especially as Merlin unraveled more tales from the past. Arthur wanted to hear about every time he used magic, especially when it involved saving his life, and Merlin wanted to do right by him, even if it meant needing to tiptoe around him and his pride the entire day.

A large part of him savored making Arthur flabbergasted and he took pleasure in shoving it in his face, just a bit. No, he didn't _need_ to do that. But those stutters and shakes of the head made his long imagined fantasy play out exactly how he hoped it would.

_"Your friend did not have magic."_

_"Nope."_ He at least managed to keep his joy tucked behind a tight smile.

_"You created that storm."_

_"Yup."_

_"But I-"_

_"Yup."_

_"But you-"_

_"Yup."_

_"But...what?"_

Another parted of him hated Arthur asking questions. His tone regarding magic made him seem innocent, confused, somehow smaller. Merlin didn't like hearing him sound anything but the strong and decisive man he was. It only reminded Merlin that he had lied. That he needed to make up for it all. That this was Arthur open, hurt, and betrayed.

That, and Arthur was very nosy.

_"Have you ever used it to...you know. Get yourself off? Turn yourself on?"_

_"Arthur!"_

After tracking back to matters of importance, they concluded it would take far too much time for the knights to travel and fight all the way back up to North Umbria and it would cost far too many lives. As Merlin said, magic defeated magic, not metal...unless the metal was magic.

Merlin made the mistake of pointing out that they wouldn't have to travel all the way back up if Arthur hadn't ran off in the first place. Countering was the point that he wouldn't have, had he known about Merlin's magic and/or the prophecy in the first place.

It was an awkward breakfast.

They managed to work through the tension for the sake of the future and agreed they would have to travel to North Umbria on their own, defeat the source, and do it fast. Faster than they had the first time. Faster than any mortal man could. That's when they paid another visit to the Great Dragon.

"I am not a horse," Kilgharrah said. "You cannot mount me as you would any common mare."

Merlin could feel that he offended the dragon in asking but pushed forward in favor of logic, hoping it would be enough. "You are the only one that knows where we are truly meant to go. All you have to do is bring us there and then you will be free." Merlin turned to Arthur and caught his short nod. "Just as I promised."

Arthur had not been happy, about anything really, but specifically about letting the giant, ancient, and probably vengeful beast loose on the world and on Camelot. He was even angrier when he found out Merlin had already promised the fire breather his freedom. Merlin was called an idiot many times while Arthur explained -at length- why that was a convoluted, horrible, foolish idea.

_"How can you possibly be that stupid?! Does the magic burn your brain every time you use it?!"_

It led to even more arguments over cold oats but they eventually reached this as being their best option.

"Give us your word-" Arthur said as he stood at attention, the perfect image of a prince -a king, "-that you will do no harm to Camelot or my father. I know he has done wrong to you but our people are suffering enough. Revenge can be a strong temptation. I have felt its pull as any other and if I were in your position, I would feel it stronger than ever. A promise that you will not follow that path and you will be free to live your life in peace. You will not be hunted; I will see to that. You will have my word in turn."

"I see you are wise, young prince." If a dragon had ever smirked, it was then. "And yet, the word of a Pendragon means nothing to me."

"You can trust him," Merlin cut in. "I promise you he is not like his father. His word is binding. He means what he says."

In the small moment of silence, Merlin did not dare turn to see how Arthur felt about what he said. At least there was not a sword to his throat this time.

"You are very trusting young warlock. Very well." Kilgharrah bowed. "In return for my freedom, I give you my word that no further damage to Camelot will be dealt by me as it is bearing enough now."

"So, you will help us?" Merlin clarified.

The dragon nodded and they parted with a promise to return the following night.

Merlin stayed hidden in the shadows as he followed Arthur through the castle. There were many people he needed to avoid. Most of all King Uther. Arthur did not need to be exposed as a liar and Merlin did not need to witness his excuses –all of which he saw ending in an execution.

It prompted Merlin to ask, "What about your father? He will never accept you leaving your post. Who will lead the army?"

"Leave that to me." Arthur led the way to Sir Leon who was mortifyingly surprised at Merlin's presence.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Turns out I'm not." Merlin smiled charmingly and Arthur was on the verge of another eye roll.

"Sir Leon, you have served me long and you know I would not ask anything of you if there was not a great purpose and a great risk." Arthur's speech was hearty as he continued to explain that he needed to slip away from the battle in order to protect the armies and Camelot and there was a possibility he would not return. It was all for the well-being of the people in many kingdoms and his father would not understand.

Sir Leon agreed to Arthur's terms of privacy, completely trusting in his prince and fellow knight even when not given the full story behind Arthur's leave. Leon agreed to lead in his stead and leave out certain details of Arthur's presence if asked. He would not lie but he would not tell the truth either -something Merlin knew greatly about, as Arthur harshly reminded him.

After their visit, Merlin tugged Arthur by the hand and away from the safety of Camelot's walls.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked as Merlin led their horses down the path towards the Lake of Avalon.

"I need to give you something."

"What?"

"A sword."

"I have a sword."

"Not like this." Merlin smiled at him and continued before his princely face could get stuck in that grimace of confusion. "This was forged in the dragon's breath. It can kill anything, alive or dead."

"Why would anything dead need to be killed?"

"Do you remember your father confronting the Black Knight?"

"I believe I was unconscious at the time," Arthur grumbled.

"Well, he took your sword from me. He used it to kill that which was already dead. It was because he- because of that, that I hid it away. The sword is too great for just any man to wield."

"Sounds powerful."

"It is."

Only the sounds of hooves meeting mud filled the space as they traveled another stretch and Merlin let this new information sink in – a pattern developed from the morning's confessions, one that seemed to work best. Excalibur was magic after all, and for Arthur to use it would mean going against his father's law. Treason. Even if his father unknowingly broke the same law with that same sword.

Arthur was first to break the silence with a tentative question forced from a deep grunt. "You said the sword is mine. What makes you think it is? That I can wield it?"

"Afraid of a little sword, Arthur?" The glare was not receding so Merlin decided to play nice and reassure his stupidly insecure prince, "I made- It was made for you."

The glare was soon followed by a burst of obnoxious laughter. "You made a sword?"

Oh, yes. Laugh it up. Merlin can't do anything right. Merlin's too clumsy. Merlin's an idiot. Merlin has saved Arthur from plenty of wayward swords with magic that could blow your trousers off but- actually. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

Merlin shook his head and turned with a glare of his own. "Gwen's father forged it and I brought it to the dragon, so it wasn't really me."

"Well that makes sense then." Arthur ignored Merlin's exaggerated eye roll. "And why is it at a lake?"

"It's in the lake."

"It's in…" Arthur trailed off and the grimace returned. Merlin let it sit there. Maybe it would do him good to get stuck like that. " _In_ the lake."

"Yes."

"Are you swimming then?" Arthur teased.

"No." Merlin hummed awkwardly. "Um- I'll just-" The wild hand gestures spoke for themselves.

"Right. Magic." Arthur nodded sharply and let them sit in the return of uncomfortable tension a moment more.

Funny how one moment everything could seem completely normal with banter and laughter and the next filled with the sudden image of an axe separating Merlin's head from his spine.

"Still seems strange," Arthur mumbled to himself.

"You're telling me."

The lake looked just as serene and peaceful as ever, even more so with the rain falling on the water. Still, the agitation would not roll away. This was a place he never thought he would bring Arthur. At least not so soon. What was Arthur thinking? Could he see how nervous Merlin was? Could he sense this lake was special?

Magic was in the air and Merlin breathed it in with reverence. Quickly followed by guilt.

He shouldn't feel guilty. Arthur had forgiven him, as much as he could. He was no longer hiding from him or lying -the usual cause for the nasty pangs. That was not the source of it.

It was more that he wanted it. He wanted to do the spell, to see Arthur's face. To show him. It would be so strange to perform but Arthur would finally see him for what he truly was. A sorcerer first and a boy second.

Was it so wrong of him to want to show off, just a little bit?

Merlin looked to Arthur for some sort of permission but he was busy studying the surface of the water. "Who thought the best place to put a sword was at the bottom of a lake?"

Merlin groaned, "It was a place no one would find it."

"Of course it was your idea."

Merlin frowned. Who needed permission? He stuck out his hand and closed his eyes briefly in concentration. When he opened them, he articulated the words to a spell from his old book, meant to reveal, and felt the power flash. Arthur gasped at the golden color in his eyes but soon turned to the lake as that's where the magic truly was.

The water was noisily parting. It split into two halves, the creatures inside swimming away from the waves building high and bending with the current. The mist sprayed off the rough tops, mixed with the rain, and fell into the crevice, puddling on the already soaked stones spread across the bottom before looping back into the spell again. At the end of the parting lay the sword, shining bright and untouched by everything.

Merlin pulled up his other hand and called it forward with another spell. The walls of water splashed behind Excalibur as it quickly spiraled into the air and whipped towards them. Arthur jerked when the sword came directly at his gut but caught it by the base, gripped it around the hilt and held it in front of him. When Arthur settled it in his palm, the pair glowed with power and precision, just as Merlin had imagined they would.

The water finished caving in on itself with a splash and settled into the calm it was before. Only the drops of rain and gusts of wind made the surface ripple. It was as if he had never done the spell at all.

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth -the only signs he showed of being surprised and more than enough for his usually expertly controlled features. It was clear he was in awe and perhaps held a bit of fear, but Merlin tried not to linger on that.

"What do you think?" Merlin shifted in his place as he gestured towards the sword, a grin sliding up half his face.

Arthur dropped his gaze to Excalibur and started to play with it, inspecting the engravings close, and swinging it around. "Fantastic balance. Not damaged by the water. I suppose that was magic's doing. It feels...different. Like it holds energy. It's strange. But I suppose I can make it work."

Merlin smiled at his stubbornness and went on to press him for just a tiny bit more, "And what else do you think? Of um- of what I just did."

"Are you looking for praise Merlin?" Merlin suddenly wondered if it was the best idea to talk about his magic when Arthur had a magical sword right there and at the ready. "Because all I saw you do was flick your wrist and make your eyes go shiny. You were being lazy. Now if you dove in and brought it to me that way, well then that might have impressed me."

Arthur was being an arse and Merlin could not stop smiling. "Dollophead. I'd like to see you do that."

Before Arthur could retort, the leaves around them started to shift.

A small gust of wind grazed them and where it touched, Merlin's skin prickle. Arthur must have felt the change as well for he raised the sword and protectively placed a hand in front of Merlin's chest. More rustling came from every direction as the wind picked up and the rain started to fall. Hard. A small roll of thunder sounded from overhead just as the animals started to crawl towards them. Every animal that could be seen on a normal day -squirrels, birds, boar, deer- banded together at the edge of the forest and each growled in its own way, glaring at the two of them, preparing for attack, imposing on the natural aura of the lake.

"Arthur?" Merlin squeaked. "I think we should get out of here."

"For once Merlin, I think you might be right."

They ran to their horses and galloped the rest of the way to the castle.

After a visit with Gaius to explain his future absence, Merlin snuck back into Arthur's room for the night. They thought it would be easier to leave unnoticed that way. Arthur would play his part with the knights during the day, sneak back to Merlin, and sneak them both back to the Great Dragon.

Arthur stepped out for dinner with his father and Merlin found himself alone in Arthur's room yet again. It felt so natural. It reminded him of a time when none of this mattered. They were just Prince Arthur and manservant Merlin. On a regular day Merlin would be doing chores, probably drawing a bath and cleaning the floor, until Arthur returned. Then he would tuck his royal arse into bed before running back to his room to catch up on sleep so he could do it over again. Or, if he was lucky, crawl into bed after him.

Now, Merlin was laying out extra blankets on the floor and trying to calm his beating heart as he studied the book Vivalda had given him. He could only memorize so many spells in one night and he had barely cracked it open since his return. He really needed to find a spell to clean the blood stain off the back.

Many seemed impossible, too great for him to do. Water he could create, but to make a beast made of it from thin air? That seemed to be similar to the tales told of the Primal Dusk's beasts. Maybe that was the point…if only he could ask.

"Merlin?" Arthur came in and he hastily slammed the book closed, as if he had been doing something wrong. He still wasn't quite sure if he was. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I thought," Merlin panicked and flushed in embarrassment as sat up in his makeshift bed. "I thought you said I could sleep here?"

"Yes but…" Arthur gestured to his nest and back at the real bed. "You don't need to sleep on the floor."

"I thought you were still-"

"Oh, I'm livid," Arthur agreed with a smile that held more than he was saying. He kept it up while he checked on Excalibur one last time before removing his clothes and climbing into bed. "But don't sleep on the floor." He tossed back the blanket from Merlin's side and patted it down. "It's bad for your back and I need you in fighting shape. Well, as in shape as you can get by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Merlin smirked at Arthur's poor excuse and crawled into the space he provided. "Prat."

Arthur slipped onto his side as Merlin did the same, back to back but content to be sharing the same space.

It was...confusing to say the least. Arthur had barely touched him all day and it was driving him mad. He wasn't quite sure where they stood on that.

Right there, that pillow, that was where he bit down to keep his cries silent. There was the spot on the wall that earned him an extra long scrape up his back. That was quite the rush. That dresser there gave him a bruise on his thigh when Arthur accidentally bumped into it while carrying him. Hmm. Arthur seemed to carry him a lot. With muscles as thick as those, he couldn't exactly complain. There were other thick parts of him he couldn't complain about either.

But there was none of that today. Only small pats or accidental grazes. He was doomed to curl his toes in frustration as his face heated and his muscles twitched. He stared at his member, slowly starting to grow, already half hard at the thought. He peeked over his shoulder and wondered if it would be wrong of him to indulge in himself, just a tad. Of course, the thought of getting caught was mortifying so he settled back down and grit his teeth.

He could try bumping into Arthur. Wiggle back slowly, and feign surprise when their bodies touched. Or when they were walking, he could try stopping short and jumping back. That sort of worked before. But he was sure Arthur would appreciate it just as much as he did the first time. Which was not at all.

Things had to be taken slowly. Or so he kept telling himself. Arthur said he wasn't ready, said he was still mad, and he had every right to the time he needed. Or so he kept telling himself.

But to have Arthur so close, the heat of his bare back rolling hot between the mere inches of space, he couldn't help wanting more.

All he really wanted to do was roll over and pull Arthur's arms around him. He wanted to tell Arthur for the millionth time that he was sorry. He wanted to be called an idiot again. Not because he was an idiot but because Arthur thought him _his_ idiot.

Then, just when he thought Arthur had fallen asleep, he heard him mumble, "G'night." Followed by a quiet whisper that he wouldn't have heard if they were not closed off from the rest of the world, "Idiot."

Merlin fell asleep with a relaxed smile but woke with a great fright.

In his dream, he had returned to the field that kept plaguing him -the same one he fantasied about Arthur and the same he watched him disappear and die. Of course, he did not remember these things until he was in the field again, standing amongst the burned grass and twisting in circles as he looked for the body.

Instead of finding him or having his shouts answered, a terrible sound pierced the air. He turned and suddenly the field was filled. Surrounding him were dozens of deformed banshee's all screaming in unison, directly at him, closing in.

It was as though the vibrations were tearing him apart from the inside out. His heart was pumping too fast to be humanly possible. His vision was blurring and fading into shades of black and red. The sounds waves were shaking in his muscles and cracking his bones open.

He clamped a hand over his ears and fell to the ground, trying more than anything to will them away with magic. But could not think of a spell. He could not think. He failed.

He could feel himself exploding and the ripping screams slashing his ears open. A small puddle of hot blood trickled down his palm and he screamed back.

He woke with a start and popped up in Arthur's bed with a yell, the exact same moment Arthur did. They were both panting fast and hard as they looked around the room and to each other with fear in their eyes and sweat tricking down their foreheads.

"Did you do that?" Arthur asked, one hand on a dagger pulled from his pillow and the other gripped tight into the linens. He put the dagger away and pulled the sheets off. They had become a crumpled mess anyhow.

Merlin shook his head and gulped, trying to remember what he just saw. The images were already blurring but the sounds stayed strong. "I don't think so. If I did, I didn't mean to. You had the same dream?"

"Those screams…"

After they caught their breath they laid back down, a little closer. Merlin took a chance and slipped his hand against Arthur's, glad when Arthur entwined their fingers and squeezed him back. He even pulled Merlin closer and allowed him to rest his head against his shoulder.

Arthur fixed the blanket around their bodies and tucked them into a tight cocoon as Merlin snuggled into his side and settled into in the gentle contact. With every inhale of Arthur's scent, the screams faded further away. Arthur was warm and soft and his fingers tethered him to the small space they shared. Merlin was forever doomed to be lost but when Arthur was by his side, things seemed to be a little more bearable.

It was another moment of fleeting comfort. It wouldn't last beyond the night.

He understood a bit better in that moment, with Arthur's forehead brushing the top of his head, than he was not the only one terrified. The prince, the knight, the warrior, hated not having a plan. To go into battle blind –he was truly putting a lot of faith in Merlin's magic and intuition. He had never seen Merlin fight. He didn't know what to expect. They had only glimpses of battles together and even less with this creature.

Death was a very real possibility.

It had been a constant companion for Merlin and his magic but now Arthur was at his side in an entirely new way. At least Arthur would not leave him again. As if to prove it to himself, he nuzzled into Arthur's shoulder and swiped his fingertips over Arthur's ribs.

It took a long time for them to fall back asleep and it was never deep enough, but it was all they had until the sun rose.

* * *

The wait was antagonizing. Merlin paced in Arthur's room for hours and hours before he came back through the door.

Too early.

"We have to go now!" Arthur yelled.

"What?" Merlin scrambled from the ground and started to gather his things. "Why now?"

"Camelot is under attack."

Merlin ran alongside him as Arthur explained the creatures had moved overnight and they were fighting the knights and allied armies as they spoke. It was their chance to sneak away unnoticed as everyone would be too busy worrying about the beasts.

The Great Dragon smiled when they entered the cave this time, ready to at long last to be free of his chains and spread his wings.

"As promised," Arthur greeted, Excalibur resting in his hand. "We free you and you bring us to this evil."

"As promised," the dragon bowed its head and Arthur nodded to Merlin who lifted the torch and led them to the rock where the great chain was attached. It seemed so much smaller from the ledge.

"You want me to do it?" Merlin asked, holding out the torch for Arthur to take.

Arthur scoffed -Merlin apparently having offended his honor in some way- and walked past him with a shrug. "You said this sword has magic?"

"Yes, but it doesn't-" Arthur nearly took his ear off when he threw the sword back and sliced it against the large chunk of metal. "-work that way," Merlin mumbled and shook his head as Arthur took another swing.

Of course, he was skilled and knew where Merlin was at all times so the close range was of no importance. That didn't stop Merlin from taking a step back and raising his hand, bringing forth his magic and muttering a few words he remembered from his book taken by fire. Excalibur slammed the same moment his magic landed and the chain broke in half, freeing itself from the rock. Arthur had been making a dent, yes, but this was much quicker.

"Did you say something?" Arthur swung around and glared.

Merlin shook his head, "No. Just, good job." It was still strange and Arthur didn't need to know every single little spell just yet. Especially not the one Merlin used for cleaning his armor. Then he would never hear the end of that.

Kilgharrah was indeed eager to spread his wings and leapt from the rock before either could stop him, almost knocking them to the ground by the chain swinging from his leg –despite their yells. He flew up with a gleeful roar and shifted into parts of the cave he had never been before.

A dread sunk over Merlin as he watched the dragon fly away. Arthur was right on the brink of screaming when he disappeared from sight. Maybe they put too much faith in him. Maybe he really was going to take any chance he got to be free and never captured again. But, after a few moments, the Great Dragon did return for them, laughing at their worry.

The cave took them away from the castle but they were sure to be noticed by some of the villagers. It was the middle of the day after all. They could only hope that the magical catastrophes would be blamed and no one would realize that the dragon in the sky carrying two boys was an actual dragon carrying the Prince of Camelot and his manservant. Uther did not need to know about this.

The ride itself was unnerving. They somehow situated themselves on the back of the dragon's neck but there was nothing to keep them strapped in but the strength of their legs and the grip of their hands. Arthur would not relinquish his reluctant hold on Merlin's middle as Merlin grasped onto the dragon's spike, holding on for dear life. He would have used magic to help them stay still and keep the wind from making their eyes water but he couldn't think of anything with the world spinning so fast under his feet. Kilgharrah consistently laughed any time they screamed –Arthur doing the majority of the yelling and cursing.

Eventually Merlin started to enjoy it. He was flying. He was actually flying on a dragon. A real live dragon. And Arthur was there with him. He smiled wide as he looked to the ground below and started to whoop to the sky but that only made Arthur more nervous and he gripped him tighter and tighter until he had no air to holler with. That made Merlin laugh harder until the dragon skimmed the clouds, looped in the air, and whipped more cold water directly into their faces -enjoying his freedom as much as Merlin was enjoying the adrenaline.

It took hours before they dipped below the clouds and descended to the ground somewhere in North Umbria.

They jumped down with shaky legs and faced the Great Dragon. Merlin smirked to himself when he felt Arthur's hand stray back to his waist and grip, trying to hide his nerves. The disciplined prince managed to straighten his back and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you," Merlin voiced.

"And I thank you," Kilgharrah bowed to them. Arthur was too busy staring at the ground to notice. Trying not to throw up most likely. "Now go. You have a great battle ahead of you. You must be ready to pay the price it asks."

"What does that-"

The dragon flew away in a rush of wind and left them to their fight and the many questions he would not answer.

That's when Merlin turned around and realized where they were. His jaw fell open as he recognized the field. High green grass covered the landscape, no signs of fire or storms. The lack of storms was actually quite eerie given their recent travels.

Merlin's eyes flickered around the place, looking out of the corner of his eyes for movement or the banshees from his recent dreams.

"Merlin?" Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Are you alright?"

"I know this place," Merlin pointed around, gasped, and twisted to look behind him. "I've dreamed about it. It was in your dream. Last night. In mine before. Why here?"

"Come on." He frowned and clasped Merlin's arm, leading him in the opposite direction. "We might as well eat while we wait. I have a feeling with a name like Primal Dusk we can expect it to come at night."

They made a small camp and Arthur inspected his new sword as Merlin pulled the food from his small pack and set up the wood for a fire.

"Um-"

"What?" Arthur jumped, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"I don't have flint." Merlin continued to search, though he had already done so four times. "Can I-" He held his palm towards the fire and tilted his head to the ground. "Um- I mean, I don't have to- That is-"

"Just do it." Arthur's tone was carefully controlled and Merlin couldn't be sure how he was feeling.

This would be the first time he had permission from Arthur, of all people. Commanding him. How could he disobey?

Arthur watched closely as Merlin lifted his hand and whispered the words he used to bring the fire about. It cracked to life in an instant and Arthur's only reaction was the faint rise of the brows. "Do you do that a lot?"

"Um- a lot? I wouldn't say a lot-" Merlin drawled and fiddled with some twigs because, in fact, he was fairly certain that he had done it more often than not.

"Seems useful." Arthur snorted, a noise that wasn't quite a laugh. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Merlin shrugged, "That was kind of the point."

"It couldn't have been easy for you." It didn't sound easy for Arthur to say so. "Knowing that death awaited you if someone found out. Having to keep it a secret. From everyone. From me. I'm not sure what I'd have done if I found out differently. In Camelot. In front of my father. Moths ago. I don't- Even if you were saving my life at the time. Which, according to you-" Arthur was still having a hard time believing Merlin was truly that capable, "-you probably were. But now...I'm glad I know now."

"I'm glad you know now too." Merlin's goofy smile would not recede and, just as his blatant affection always seemed to do, Arthur grew uncomfortable and grunted to break the silence.

"How's your side doing?" Arthur lamely gestured towards the scar. He had asked about Merlin's general wellbeing that morning but learned that only led to an argument about Merlin being able to take care of himself. "I haven't had a chance to ask. Or apologize."

"Oh." Merlin instinctively turned away and started throwing more sticks on the fire, the smile wiped clean away.

It had all been a blur at the time. The only pain he remembered flashed after Arthur rode off, leaving him for dead. That was more than enough to suffocate. To think of what he felt whenever he looked at that scar -the reminder. He was proud he got it defending Arthur, saving his life, but it brought on so much more pain than any simple flesh wound could. When Arthur touched it that morning, looking so guilty, it made him feel as if he weighed a thousand pounds. It was part of the reason he healed his bruises. At least those could easily disappear. This scar would unfortunately remain forever. He rather they didn't linger.

"No," Merlin said, trying to stop himself from rubbing at the fabric that hid it. "It's um- it's fine. It was an accident after all."

"Yes but when I left…" Arthur frowned and stared at the spot on Merlin's torso where vibrant, red blood had seeped into his shirt and dripped down his trousers. "Did you use magic?" Arthur sounded quiet, like a child.

Merlin smiled towards the fire though it did not reach his eyes. "Yes," he answered. "The spell Vivalda taught her students. To heal."

"Hmm. Bears?"

"What?" Merlin turned. _Bears?_

Arthur studied him with a bittersweet smile. "I'm not quite so sure you're an idiot anymore. Somehow your stupidity is starting to make sense."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Oh, Gods no."

"Good, I was worried."

They fell into an silence that could not be filled by anything but the buzzing in their minds.

Arthur practiced stances as Merlin read through his book and both waited for something they knew nothing about.

They both wondered, sometimes aloud, how Camelot was fairing and if the knights would be alright when they returned. Would anyone? It was all up to them.

It seemed so surreal. Perhaps it was his dreaming causing him to feel that way. It was half fantasy –Arthur playing in the field while he read a book of magic by the fire- and half nightmare –a disaster that was slowly approaching.

"I still don't understand what we're supposed to do." Merlin mumbled as the sun started to slip behind the trees in the distance.

"We fight," Arthur said as if it were that simple.

"Well, yes, I understand that but-"

"Merlin. You know more than I about these prophecies. They speak of us and destiny, do they not?"

"Always," he groaned. "But-"

"From what I understand, if we stick together and fight for our future then we shall have one."

"The future can change."

"So let's make sure it doesn't." Arthur's finger's tipped Merlin's chin up so he was forced to look him in the eye. "I will fight to my last dying breath for Camelot and her people. If flying on the back of a creature that is not meant to exist, standing in a field with a magic lake sword by the side of my apparently powerful magical manservant, and waiting for something evil to slither up from the ground with no true tactic in fighting it is the only way to do that, then that is what I shall do."

Merlin slipped a hand up and pulled Arthur's into his own, sighing when Arthur gripped his fingers back. "You're right, Arthur."

"Of course I am."

Merlin rolled his eyes and heard Arthur's faint chuckle.

"I know there are a lot of uncertainties." Merlin gripped tighter, reminding himself again that Arthur was not going to run away. Perhaps he also did it to keep Arthur in his place. Arthur wasn't the best at accepting compliments from people who actually meant it. That was never going to stop Merlin. "But I'm certain about you. The way you fight, what you believe, who you are…I believe in it all. And I know you haven't seen what I can do, not truly but…I hope I can show you. Share everything with you."

"If what Gaius says is true-" Arthur took a step closer and Merlin's breath caught in his throat, "-that may take some time."

Merlin smiled and took a matching step. The backs of their hands rubbed against their legs and he spoke towards the place he felt Arthur touch. "I hope we'll have a chance at all of it."

"Merlin…we are facing a great threat. We have no army, no plan, no reinforcements. We may not come out of this unharmed. I want you to know that I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And if I die-"

"Arthur-"

"If I do, then I want you to promise me something." Arthur sighed and a thumb swept over Merlin's knuckles, stopping his next argument. "Promise me you will stay the same. Promise me you will always be you."

Merlin felt warmth bubble up inside and if he had been in good graces with Arthur, he would have pulled him down for a death defying snog, just to give the muscles in his face a break from smiling so hard. This was not the time for that.

Instead he leaned the slightest bit forward until his shirt was brushing against Arthur's armor. If they had the time to prepare, Merlin would have been dressed in the same garb. Yet, this somehow felt right.

Merlin had something he needed to say too. "And if I die-"

"Merlin-"

"Shut up, Arthur. If I do, promise me something too. That you'll be the king I know you can be. That you will always do what you think is best and stay true to who you are. Because that's who I want you to be. True to your heart."

Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur's lips briefly graze his forehead and a small puff of air tousled his hair as Arthur whispered, "I promise."

Merlin leaned against him with a sigh. "I promise too."

"That's settled then." Arthur pulled away and clapped him on the shoulder, the moment quickly gone. "Neither of us are dying."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Thought of it myself."

"Did you though? Because I distinctly remember that being my plan."

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin. I have to prepare."

"Prepare? What have you been doing?!"

The good-natured glare he received was short lived as the last part of the sun dipped just below the horizon and the thunder started to rumble.

They were both drawn at the same time to the sounds of leaves rustling and branches snapping to their left. As they looked, they dropped their jaw. Both hearts leapt, both legs quaked, both stomachs flipped. They stood gawking at the figure emerging from the woods, filled with more fear than they ever could have expected.

Arthur gasped, "Morgana?"

"Not quite," she grinned and her eyes flared grey.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot look at this anymore. Feel free to con crit or make me aware of mistakes or glaring repetitiveness or obvious flaws. This filler is boooOooooOooooring. 
> 
> It's also long so I can shorten it if at any point you think blah, blah, blah. Or if you think it's missing something, let me know. Really. I just can't try to fix it anymore. Apologies for any suckishness.


	12. The Mice and the Lion

There she stood. The King's ward. The closest thing to a sister Arthur had. Far away from the walls of Camelot where she was meant to be. Morgana.

She appeared to be herself. A flowing forest green dress shone in the light of the sunset, sparkling with jewels and ribbons, blending into the grass tickling her thighs. Her hair was swept away from her face and her lips were painted in her favorite shade of red. She looked as though she had just come from court, not hundreds of miles through the treacherous wilderness to meet in a prophesized field for a pivotal battle over the future of Albion.

Those eyes gave her away. Well, gave _it_ away. The clouded grey from the Primal Dusk's possession hid her natural blue and it sent a chill directly down Merlin's spine. He reached for the extra sword Arthur brought for him and cringed at the weight as he picked it up, heavier than he could ever have imagined. He ground his teeth and squinted past the red tinging his vision as he faced her.

Magic poured into him from every angle and he held tight, preparing for the battle ahead with the one person he never expected nor wanted to fight.

Arthur was also struck by the sight, unable to do more than growl, "Get out of her."

Morgana smirked but did little else.

"I thought you could only occupy those with magic," Arthur yelled to her.

"It is true," the thing inside her spoke in a voice near her own but not hers. It was far too base to be the frighteningly powerful and regal tone Morgana used. "My limitation is to those vessels which have been touched by magic."

"Morgana doesn't have magic," Arthur snarled and Merlin tried not to notice how offended he sounded.

Morgana's body laughed, "After all you have learned, do you believe that to be true? Your manservant, your lover and friend, possesses the power and you did not know. Can you honestly close your mind to the possibility?"

Arthur frowned and adjusted his hand on the hilt of his sword, unable to hold it steady. "You expect me to believe that she lied to me as well?"

"She didn't know," Merlin amended and Arthur snapped to him with the shock of another betrayal.

"But you did?"

"We weren't even really sure." Merlin shrugged and looked to Morgana, unsure if he wanted her to remember or not. "Gaius and I. Her dreams sounded like that of a seer but Gaius didn't want to bring it any further. Not with her position in your house."

Gobsmacked and red in the face Arthur yelled, "Does everyone I know have magic but me?!"

Merlin turned from the tantrum and faced Morgana, "What are you doing inside of her? I thought we were meant to face you in your true form."

"And so you shall."

"Why her?" Arthur demanded, now having no problem shifting to a warrior's stance and lifting Excalibur. "How long have you been inside her?"

Morgana sighed, as if she expected these questions and was disappointed by the immediate boredom. "I've occupied this stepping stone from the time the young witch left your side the first night you returned to Camelot. You were broken." Morgana's grey eyes flickered to Merlin and a twisted grin contorted those red lips. "I must say, I did not expect you to pick up the pieces so quickly."

"Get out of her," Merlin demanded and his fists balled as he lifted his sword to her. His magic churned as it followed the waves of anger cycling through him and the combination made him feel like a quivering mess. A bomb ready to explode.

"Not yet."

Unexpectedly, she made the first move. One moment she was standing still and glaring, the next the fabric draped around her billowed with a funnel of wind she sent in their direction. It hit them with the force of a tidal wave, powerful enough to send them back a few steps and fight for air to enter their lungs.

Merlin threw up his hand on instinct. The wind deflected upwards and he turned to find Arthur falling back into step and catching the breath that was stolen from him.

Merlin, let go of his useless sword, flung his other hand around and yelled the spell that sent many attacking robbers off their feet in the past. When he looked through squinting eyes to see if it worked, she was still standing with a smug smile on her face.

"Is that the best you can do, Emrys?"

Merlin growled and shoved both hands in her direction. His magic exploded outwards and sent her stumbling. She growled and whispered something he didn't catch. A great crash sounded from their right and he spotted a giant tree pulled forcefully from the ground, ancient roots breaking from their long held position. The moment it was free, the trunk came spiraling in their direction.

Something crashed into him. He realized it was Arthur only after the tree bombarded the ground he had formerly been standing on. Arthur pushed him behind the fallen oak, taking a bit of cover and giving them both a moment to let their shock pass.

They were not prepared for this.

"Remind me to ask you about that?" Arthur said, pushing Merlin down from another bout of wind spiraling over their cover and mussing up their hair.

"What?" Merlin yelled over the wind.

"Emrys?"

"Druid name. I don't know why."

"Oh. Fantastic."

"Learn something new every day."

"Like Morgana."

"Sorry."

"There's no time for that now."

Arthur gestured to him, some symbol he thought a knight would understand, but he took a guess and popped up at the same time Arthur did when the wind died down. When they saw Morgana, she had her back to them and was screaming something loud and commanding in the direction of the trees and hills on the other side of the field.

"What's she doing?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing good."

"We can't hurt her," Arthur added as they crawled out into the clearing. "You distract and I'll knock her out. What we discussed before. Only no killing."

Merlin nodded and threw himself into a run, ready to pull her attention away with another bout of inherent magic. The haphazard plan they had discussed was simple enough and she knew. Of course she did. She was Morgana and Morgana knew Arthur. That thing inside her knew everything Morgana did.

She turned the moment he came close enough to hit her from behind and lifted him without touch, a large invisible hand closing around his throat. He gasped for air, trying to fight the dizziness, but couldn't suck in a breath. He panicked and clawed at the invisible constriction painfully pressing on his larynx but there was nothing to hold onto.

She threw him.

He flew through the air and he crashed into Arthur's side, just nearly missing point of Excalibur and the creation of a matching scar for the other side of his body.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he pushed him off.

"She's strong!"

"And she has reinforcements!" Arthur reached into his boot and pulled out a small dagger, abruptly shoving it into Merlin's hand.

Merlin looked towards the distant trees and saw what Arthur had laid eyes on. He frantically searched for his full-sized sword and felt another bout of panic when he saw the handle sticking out from under the fallen tree.

Crawling out of the woods were a dozen pairs of steely grey eyes placed directly above protruding white fangs curling over the mouths of hungry, rabid cougars.

"Arthur," Merlin flipped the dagger in his hand and backed away in the direction Arthur pulled him. "What do we do?"

"We can't run. They're too fast. Can you send them away? Break the hold she has on them?"

Merlin's heart thumped as one of the cougars at the front growled deep, leading the prowling pack directly towards Arthur's outstretched sword. Morgana's laughter only enforced the flow of fear.

"I don't know how."

"Well, figure it out!" Arthur yelled as one broke free. He ran forward with Excalibur poised for attack and clashed with the beast in a mutual roar. The cougar fell and stumbled to the ground with a deep cut on its flank. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he sent the injured creature toward the others, knocking it into the one closest and preventing another cat from leaping.

When it was gone, he looked to Arthur and his stomach sank. One of the famed, curled fangs stuck out from his arm. Large droplets of blood pooled over his bicep and swirled in between the links of his chainmail. It his sword arm.

Arthur looked at it in shock, the adrenaline preventing any pain until he yanked it out with a gasp. Merlin could see the red tip shining in the light they had left -slowly depleting as clouds funneled overhead. Arthur's arm fell to his side and he was forced to take up Excalibur in his non-dominant hand.

What had they gotten into? They were going to die. Merlin didn't have enough training. He didn't know how to use the magic he had. Arthur wouldn't be able to fend them all off, especially not with his left arm.

They were now trapped as the cougars circled them, coming closer and pinning them to each other's back. The growls sounding from every direction sealed their fate.

This was it. This was the end to their pathetic fight. They barely landed one hit and they were already going to die.

Camelot was going to fall into darkness. Their destiny was ruined.

"I'd like to say I expected better of you," Morgana happily called over the snarls. "Of both of you. But mice are destined to fall into the clutches of the lion's paw."

Merlin's puny dagger, smaller than the cougar's teeth, shook as he stared into the face of the closest wild animal. Foam curled around its lips, peeled away to show him the painful death he had to look forward to.

"Don't listen to her, Merlin," Arthur kept his back on his and led them as they circled in place, throwing out his sword to keep the monsters at bay. "I know who you are. That thing inside of her does not. I know you, Merlin. I've seen what you can do. And you can do great things. We are not beat."

Merlin's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Arthur was counting on him and he couldn't do a thing. He didn't know what to do. It was too big.

Arthur bumped his leg and quietly, so only Merlin could hear, added, "You can do this. I believe in you. Do not give up on me yet."

Arthur believed in and trusted his magic? How many times had Merlin told Gaius that was all he ever wanted? For Arthur to know who he truly was and trust him. It was almost too good to be true.

Now that he heard him say so, he needed to hear it again.

There was a future lying just there. For the first time since discovering his destiny maybe, he could actually see the future of Albion. If they survived, if they saved Camelot, he could live it.

Where Arthur Pendragon is King. Where those with magic and those without can fight side by side to protect the people they love. Where he and Arthur can fight together for the people of Camelot and the Druids and all others that had been ripped unjustly apart. Where they can be with each other, in every way, in an era of peace.

He was not going to throw that chance away.

Give up?

"Never," he whispered back.

Quickly, just as Morgana was raising her hand to command the final attack, Merlin flung his dagger away and gripped Arthur's hand behind him. He shot out his other and poured his power towards the tree lying ripped from the ground.

Magic slammed into him with a force he had not expected. His body buzzed from the sudden heat bursting from within and he vibrated with the energy from head to toe. His consciousness floated somewhere new, almost out of his body but still tightly wound to his mind and magic. He could feel his sorcery every bit apart of himself as he could his own fingers.

The spell came easy.

His eyes flashed bright and he even saw a tinge of the golden color spurt from his fingertips as the oak came barreling towards them. Morgana barely avoided smacking to the ground as it flew past her.

Then it was flying in a circle around his and Arthur's bodies, hitting the cougars away like a giant bat and protecting the two in the middle. He flicked his wrist and the tree flew back towards Morgana again. She threw up her hands, and a barrier with them, but the tree still hit her with full force and she was sent flying back with a crack.

Merlin turned back to those beasts still able to walk and screamed words he didn't even know he knew. The cats hissed at him and arched their backs, slowly backing towards the woods they came. With the shake of his head came another blast of magic, wind mixed with a watery mist sent directly at those that lingered. They all ran then. Back to the Western Caves.

"Merlin," Arthur gasped as he tightly grasped the hand still wrapped in his and watched the last of the cougars leave. "You're amazing."

Merlin's smile was short lived as a great groan came from Morgana's direction and his heart picked up pace again with a fresh adrenaline rush. She had lifted the tree into the air and cracked it in half. Her magic continued to spike through the ancient circles and splinter it into thousands of tiny, sharp arrows. She sent every pointed fragment flying at them but Merlin instantly blocked them from coming into contact with a magical barrier that turned them to dust on contact and she screamed in frustration.

"You will die, Emrys! You and your future king!"

A great ball of fire quickly formed in front of her and she sent it flying in their direction. Merlin bowed away from the intense heat as Arthur did the same, separating them as they flew in different directions.

When Merlin blinked past the smoke he saw Morgana turning on Arthur. Shots of fire went this way and that. Arthur was quick on his feet, avoiding the flames in the air and those spots scorching on the ground behind him, but she was quicker, needing no more than a flick of her finger.

Merlin screamed when Arthur tripped back, nearly stumbling into a tree burning behind him. The only thing that saved him from the burns was a whip of water drenching the bark.

Merlin hadn't even realized what he done until he saw the water leading from his hand. He must have cast the spell from Vivalda's book of magic faster than he could comprehend. Now that Arthur was temporarily safe, he chanted the words aloud.

The black clouds that had swirled over their battlefield groaned and opened up into a great flood of rain. White sheets poured onto the ground and into the gold-tinted water floating out of his fingers, causing the magical whip to grow in size. It morphed in the air and took the form of a fluid dragon.

On his command, the dragon dove from the sky and blasted Morgana with a flood of water.

She sputtered but was quick to create more fire, a great ball of it forming a bubble in the air around her. She shot it at the water beast but Merlin's creature ducked out of the way and flew at her again.

She screamed and formed a great wall of fire, spiking up to the clouds with the great gust of wind she fueled it with. The water of Merlin's beast evaporated where it touched the burning wall. Into the air it disappeared with a great big spiral of smoke mixing into the clouds and a loud hiss that echoed beyond the trees.

Merlin drew more water from the sky and formed the dragon again. It split in two smaller beasts and wound themselves around the barrier, attacking her from both sides. She growled into the water and spun on the spot. Her magic flung the fire she created in a circle around her and with a flare of her arms it burst in every direction, smoldering the water next to her.

Merlin couldn't see past the smoke and nearly missed the spear of flames sent directly for him. He drew water from the air to put it out but she was quick to send another and he was nearly hit.

On instinct, he leaned away. He breathed in the combination of water, rain, fire, smoke, and earth and time seemed to slow. In a single beat of his rapid heart, he knew what to do.

He looked up to the clouds and reached his fingertips forward. There was a great roar as the sky opened up and a great white lightning bolt spread to the ground with a crack, leaving behind the smell of burnt dirt from the place it burned by Morgana's feet.

He fell.

But she did not.

She was not electrocuted as she had flown into the air and out of the way, but she was frazzled, wet, and furious. She charged through the patches of grass and downpour and glared at him as he struggled to stand upright again. "Peace and victory will not be yours this day. You cannot rid of me so easily." She lifted her hand and another fireball started to form in her palm. Merlin tried to lift a hand but she pinned him with another spell and he was stuck staring at the glowing orb directed at his chest.

Merlin was just about to scream for Arthur when Morgana's head suddenly flung to the side. Merlin gasped as he saw the grey in her eyes flicker back to blue for a moment. She turned to find Arthur who, lost in the fight of magic, found himself behind her and hit her with the hilt of Excalibur across the temple.

Merlin sent magic at her chest and she flew back before she could turn the fireball on the knight. She crashed to the ground with a loud smack and the fire dissolved behind her.  She made no move to get back up. 

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled and Merlin scrambled to reach her.

Merlin picked up her limp body, brought her into his legs and listened for her heart and breath. "She's just passed out. She's alright." Merlin smiled in relief and turned to Arthur. "Do you think that means we beat it?"

"Emrys, my dear." Arthur was speaking but when he blinked his eyes turned a complete shade of pitch black. "You have not paid the price."

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped and put Morgana down.

"He is here." That thing looked down at Arthur's body with a crooked brow and curiously stared at his injured arm. The skin hissed and stitched itself up, stopping the flow of blood.  "Yes, somewhere."

Merlin's heart pounded in his chest and he snapped to his feet, struggling to keep his fists at bay. He was furious at it taking over Morgana but that was nothing compared to the rage he felt at seeing it use Arthur's body to do its bidding.

"What are you doing? He's not magic."

"Arthur Pendragon was born from magic. Touched all the same."

"Get out of him!"

"We are not yet done."

"Then use me," Merlin pleaded to those dark orbs, shoving his hands against his chest. "Take me over instead!"

"Your power has grown." Arthur's body snickered venomously. "I can occupy the same space as you no more."

"Then face us in your true form! Leave Arthur alone!"

Arthur smirked and slowly shook his head. "Have you not been paying attention? I have always been, am, and will forever be your other half. This _is_ my true form."

No. He couldn't believe it.

At the sight of that thing lifting Arthur's arms to his side, Merlin's wrath bubbled over, "Get out!"

He flung his magic at the thing but had trouble landing the spell, even so close. It was an instinctual reaction and his instinct was to protect Arthur, even from himself.

Arthur's body ducked away and started to circle him, blinking those black eyes and smirking with a malicious grin. "The future is fluid. I shall rewrite the Pendragon dynasty. Albion shall never be created. Magic will rein terror on the kingdom that caused it to hide. All will kneel and all will die. You have failed!"

Arthur charged at him with Excalibur aimed for his chest. Merlin dogged the blow and stumbled back, unsure of what he could possibly do. Arthur came at him again and he rolled out of the way. Whether it was the knight inside or the Primal Dusk, it knew what he was doing and readied an attack for when he pushed off the ground.

He swept his hand out and used magic to pull the extra sword from the place he had first dropped it into his hand. He flung the bent blade in front of his throat and stopped Arthur from cutting him through.

Merlin jumped up and blocked every powerful thrash Arthur made. He didn't want to hurt Arthur so he couldn't use magic but he wasn't very good with a sword and the rain was making it hard to see.

Arthur, now using his healed dominant arm once again, backed him up step after step until he was nearing the tree line. Merlin tripped back and continued to block, using small spells to prevent himself from getting wounded.

"Arthur! Arthur, you have to fight it! Please, you have to fight it!" Merlin slipped in the mud again and continued to plea as Arthur attacked, all with a grin plastered on his face. "Arthur! This isn't you. Remember what you're fighting for. You have a kingdom to save. People to protect. Come on, Arthur! Don't you give up either. Come on!"

Arthur was a skilled fighter and the sword flew from Merlin's untrained hand. The move left a small gash across his thigh, sending him straight to the ground where he looked into the reflection of those dark eyes and saw everything falling to pieces.

Just as Arthur was lifting his sword for the final kill, the black started to flicker into a natural blue and white. "Merlin?"

"Arthur!"

Arthur doubled over and scrambled back with a grunt in pain. "He is almost as strong as you!" the voice inside said. "Not strong enough. I shall not leave. The only way to rid of me is to pay the price. One cannot survive without the other but all must fall. You will not succeed."

"No!" Merlin cried and tugged at his magic, desperate for something to help Arthur fight.

That's what he focused on. Arthur. The golden color of his hair, the affection in his eyes, the smile on his face, the future they could have together with the King's crown on his head. All the love they had to look forward to. He needed him back.

"Merlin?" Arthur gasped, eyes gone of their freighting shade.

"Arthur?" Merlin smiled but stumbled when he felt his magic start to shift. Gold threads were spinning out from his palm and circling Arthur's heart, pooling like strands of yarn against his chest. When he tried to take a step he could feel the magic fight him and the lines shake, or rather, the thing inside Arthur was fighting him. "I can't hold it for long. You have to fight it."

"I can't," Arthur grunted, doubling over again. "I saw what it meant. I saw what the price is. All must fall. Don't you see? I cannot let it stay. I cannot return to Camelot like this. I cannot return at all. Not with this thing inside. We did not know of Morgana. It will stay in my image and it will rein terror on Camelot and her people. We cannot let it live. We have to end it. Now!"

"What are you saying?" Merlin hissed as his magic wavered and he forced himself to press more power through the connection. "How?"

"One cannot survive without the other."

"Good and bad magic," Merlin nodded and grit his teeth.

"No, it's me," Arthur panted. "It's stuck inside of me. You have to get rid of it by getting rid of me."

Merlin frowned at him, not understanding until Arthur's eyes found him and their pain said it all. "No."

"All must fall. Merlin, you have to get rid of it."

"No!" Merlin's body trembled as he struggled to fight the black strands starting to crawl out of Arthur's body. He threw all his strength into another layer of rope on the spell and had none left to keep his tears back. "It isn't supposed to be this way. This is not our destiny."

"Destiny can change."

"But you-" Merlin shook his head and pulled in a ragged breath. "I cannot survive without you. What is one half of a coin without the other?"

"Merlin," Arthur matched his bitter smile as he fought another wave of pain, the black strands thickening over the gold. "Stop talking about coins and stop being an idiot."

"I'm not going to let you die, Arthur! I'm not going to kill- We can leave! I can go back to Camelot and explain what happened. I'll tell them all of it. We can save you. I'll find a way to get it out of you!"

"No. There's no time for that. Besides, you're a sorcerer. My father would have you killed."

"I would rather die by way of fire than have you die because of me."

"There is no other choice. I can tell you're weak just from holding this thing back." Arthur's pained expression only pushed him to send more magic forward. "You'll die if we don't stop it. This is the only way."

"Then let me die because I'm not living in a world without you. It's my duty to die for you. Not the other way around!"

Arthur groaned and tore his hands from his aching sides. Merlin could see why he was in agony. The black tendrils were squeezing him there, crawling up to his heart, and attacking Merlin's magic with deep, sharp strikes. He sent another wave through and felt his knees start to shake.

It was true, he could feel his very life source being used up to keep Arthur from falling back into that darkness. He would die and he would be happy about it if it meant saving him.

Arthur managed to grab onto his arm and through a painful smile he said, "You are brave and honorable and stupid. Keep your promise to me. That you will stay that way."

"Stop!" Merlin yelled and almost reached out for him but the second his hand moved, the gold started to falter. All he wanted to do was touch him. To make him shut up. "Stop talking like this."

"There's one thing I want you to know." Arthur struggled to stay upright, leaning on Merlin's arm and looking up at him from his huddled stance. "I forgive you. Completely. And I do. I do love you. More than I can bear to say."

"Arthur-" He moved too fast. Merlin didn't see him turn the sword on himself.

Excalibur pierced through his armor like butter and cut into the black spiraling inside, forcing the center of the evil onto his magic blade.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed as Arthur fell, breaking the chain of his magic.

Merlin quickly fell to his knees and turned him over. He was horrified at the sight of those black strands oozing out of the wound and disappearing into the earth underneath. They quickly faded into bright red streams of blood pouring out of his chest and staining the ground below.

"What have you done?" Merlin wailed. He could barely move he was shaking so bad. "Speak to me!"

Arthur did not move. His face lay slack and his eyes were unfocussed, unblinking as the rain dripped on the lids.

Merlin circled Arthur in his arms and shook his head, pushing forward the small amount of magic he had the capacity for and tried to think of the healing spell.

It wasn't working.

"No. No, Arthur." He bawled and gasped at the weight crashing into his chest.

A hallow anguish sunk into every part of him –body, magic, consciousness- and dragged him to the mud where he cradled Arthur by his side. With a thick voice he sobbed, "No. Please, I love you. Please! Come back to me! Don't you do this to me!"

Merlin screamed. He screamed loud and long as the sorrow swallowed him completely.

With a broken pant he forced his woeful body to obey his commands. He pried his trembling limbs away, straddled his fallen knight, and shoved his hands over the wound. The blood from his leg mixed with the red on the ground and he snapped.

He shrieked out a spell -a spell more powerful than he had ever tried before. He could feel it ripping energy from body and earth just to work. His skin glowed gold, brighter with every syllable, and he pushed every bit of his life into Arthur.

The life he had and the life they were destined for.

In a brilliantly vibrant flash, the world exploded and Merlin saw the last glimmer of his golden thread leave his fingers.  It was the only light he could see.

Everything else had gone black.

It stopped raining. Or so he thought. He couldn't feel the drops. He couldn't feel anything.

He put it all out there, into Arthur. Every bit of himself. And he was sinking back.

Falling.

Falling to the ground. Falling for Arthur. Falling into lifelessness.

It was the last and only thing he could do for his Once and Future King.


	13. What Now?

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin groaned. Why was Arthur screaming? Based on what felt like sharp fragments embedded into every inch of his cranium, it was obvious his head already exploded. There was no need to add yelling to that pain.

"Merlin, answer me!"

"Why?" he whined.

"You're not dead!" Arthur yelled –again- near his ear and Merlin was about to yell back at him but he was too quickly swept off the ground and into a pair of strong arms. He growled through the pain of opening his eyes and cringed when Arthur yelled yet again, "You're not dead!"

"Not dead? Course I'm not dead," Merlin groaned.

Using Arthur's shoulder as a headrest, he pulled his body up and could see the field behind. It was night but the sky was clear and the moon illuminated patches of burnt grass, puddles of mud, dirt overturned, and pieces of tree sprinkled around.

What happen- oh. Oh, wait. Arthur? But- Arthur's eyes were black and then he turned the sword on himself and…wait a second, " _You're_ not dead!" Merlin pulled back and touched every bit of Arthur that he could, making sure that every limb was in place. Every touch full of blood, movement, and life pulled Merlin further out of the fog and onto a blissful cloud of excitement and astonishment. "But you were dead and- Are we both dead?"

"No, you idiot!"

Merlin grunted as Arthur's mouth covered his, brutally pushed their lips together, and made it clear that no, they were not dead. It didn't make a lick of sense but that was Arthur's face in his hands and his arms around his body. Not dead. Completely not dead.

"What happened?" Merlin gasped when he pulled away.

"I woke up and you were de-" Arthur choked on the word and chose another, "Gone."

"But you-" Merlin gestured towards Arthur's chest where he saw black goo ooze into a thick river of blood. "You ran a sword through your heart."

"I'm fine, see-" Arthur pulled back and showed Merlin his armor. There was a great gash flapping open over his chest, showing evidence that the sword had indeed pierced the metal. Only, there was no mark on his skin. No scar. No evidence that he had been cut, other than the blood staining his armor.

"Arthur, you're-"

"Fine, yes."

Merlin flipped around despite the pain in his body and inspected the rest of the damage done to the field. Had they really done it? Had they really beat it? "Where is-"

"It's gone." Never had Merlin seen Arthur this cheerful. For having been dead moments before, he sure was full of energy and strength. He jumped to his feet and pulled Merlin with him. "Can't you feel it in the air? I don't know what you did but I don't sense it anymore."

Merlin breathed out a laugh and went to kiss Arthur again when his eyes fell on Morgana's limp body . "Is she-"

"She's alive. A bit bruised but alive."

Merlin's smiled so wide he cheeks hurt but he didn't mind. He hugged Arthur as tight as he could possibly stand, not caring that the armor was digging into his sides.

Alive. They were both alive. It was unbelievable. They did it. They actually did it.

"So," Merlin pulled back, "What now?"

Arthur's smile matched his own and took on an air of royal sass as he asked, "Is there any way to call that Dragon back? Not that I want to ride it again but with Morgana the way she is…"

"No." Merlin frowned and looked at her. There was no way she would be moving on her own. They hadn't thought about getting a ride on their way home. They hadn't thought about much past the battle. "I don't know how. The only spell I know is one Vivalda left for me. I used it to return to Camelot but it used a lot of magic and power and it was only me. I don't think I have it in me right now."

Arthur nodded and pushed Merlin with the hand he held on his back. "Then let's go. We'll find the nearest town and haggle some horses."

"Let me guess, you want me to carry her?"

"You?" Arthur laughed and slapped him joyfully. "You're the size of a twig."

"I could still-"

"And no magic. You just said you didn't have it in you and you do look like you want to fall over." Merlin was going to argue but it was the truth. "I'll get her. You get my sword."

Merlin frowned as he picked up Excalibur. It was clean and unmarked. One could not have guess it had only just ran through the chest of the Prince of Camelot. He wasn't sure he could view the metal in the same way again. It no longer felt like an ally.

"Aren't we going to talk about what happened?"

"Magic?" Arthur shook his head and carried Morgana towards him. She looked as though she were asleep, nothing more. Merlin followed as Arthur led the way. "That's your area. Not mine. Give us a bit and you can be the one to tell me all about it."

Merlin chuckled at that. He was astounded at what they did. He probably understood as much as Arthur. He would have to ask Gaius when they got home. Home. How good it was to call Camelot home. If he still could, that is.

"So…what you said, about forgiving me and-"

"Yes." Arthur smiled warmly. "That's true. I do. After all this I think I realize more than ever what a burden you carry and how strong you are to face it."

"Yet you still call me a twig?"

Not that he was complaining. His body really did hurt. Morgana would fall straight to the ground in his arms.

Arthur snorted and then took on a serious composure. "We do need to talk though." Merlin gulped and nodded. "You've had magic this entire time. And there is one thing I cannot forgive you for." The tense footsteps were the only sound that followed as Merlin waited for the worst. "You've been complaining _constantly_. Obviously you've had it too easy."

"What?"

"I think we'll add some more chores to your list."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"I'll think of some on the way!"

"Wait," Merlin shook his head. "You're joking right? Arthur? Arthur?! Hey!"

The trip to Camelot was a hard one and Morgana tagging along only made it more difficult. Merlin was able to heal her but she still woke up and had many questions when she did. The only answer was she had dreamed the entire thing. Probably wasn't the best thing to tell her when her dreams were coming true, but it fit.

When that was taken care of she needed to know how Merlin was alive. Merlin almost forgot people still thought he was dead. That was a simple enough explanation. Arthur was wrong. And wasn't that a wonderful sentence to say aloud. The new story was that Merlin was simply wounded, taken in my local townspeople, and had been in North Umbria the entire time.

When she demanded an explanation to Arthur and she being away from Camelot, Arthur supplied the partial lie that a magical creature had taken them and knocked her unconscious. Arthur, not needing anyone's help -including his lowly manservant-, saved her.

It was for the best that sorcerer Merlin didn't get any credit. That became truly apparent when they reached Camelot.

Uther was furious.

He blamed magic more than ever. After Morgana told him what happened he cursed the craft and sent knights to rid the kingdom of any trace. No longer would he be as lenient as he had in the past.

No one truly believed he had ever been.

At Arthur's return he installed monthly searches to be held in order to prevent this ludicrousness from repeating itself.

Merlin's guilt was immeasurable. Yes, he had saved Albion but at what cost? Sorcerers would be hunted more than ever and it was all his fault. The prophecy was his doing and it would be the undoing of his kind.

Arthur reminded him that they were together in the prophecy. That it was both of their doing, even if it was not their fault.

It brought comfort, that someone else knew, but it was still a difficult challenge to face.

Arthur also reminded him that things would be different when he would be King. He now understood a different side to magic, one he never would have seen if it wasn't for Merlin. Until that day he would do all he could. It was good to know that day would come.

There were still questions to be had and no one but Gaius to ask. He was busy tending to the wounded, so even that had to wait.

Arthur's continual turmoil after a recollection of the events was summed up in one question he repeated over and over, "It said I was born from magic?"

Merlin didn't know what the Primal Dusk meant and he didn't know what to tell Arthur. It still confounded him that it was able to take over Arthur's body.

Arthur had been concerned that he had magic within him –the same as Morgana- but they hadn't had time to explore.

They seemed to be preoccupied with other things. Mainly, reminding themselves that they were both alive.

"Where would I be without you?" Arthur asked out of the blue as Merlin cleared away his plates -without using magic. He had to keep up appearances after all.

Or so Arthur said.

"Probably dead in a ditch, Sire."

"You're probably right."

Merlin's smirk dropped.

It wasn't just what he said or how he said it, it was the look he gave him–his eyes dropping over every inch of Merlin's body as he took slow purposeful strides to get in front of him.

Just like that, Merlin's world flipped. It faded from chores and figuring out tomorrow's tasks to the blur of golden light the candles reflected off Arthur's hair. It spread out and covered everything behind him, hiding the things that did not matter.

Merlin didn't know what to say or do. Arthur was suddenly too far away but his limbs and his tongue were frozen. He was pinned by the gaze and, for a brief moment, he wondered if Arthur really did have magic. The soft glow of this golden spell was a powerful one.

For being so far and moving so slow, Arthur reached him very quickly. One shake of the head to make sure he was not imagining this daydream, and he was there -standing so close their chests were brushing and the blurry world disappeared completely, replaced by those longing eyes.

The enchantment was too strong. Merlin still couldn't move. Arthur was the one to slip his fingers under Merlin's hands and guide the plates back to the table.

So, the plates were down. No need to worry about dropped glass or stepping on shards. So why couldn't he move still? He knew what that look in Arthur's eyes meant. They had been here before. It had just been so long since he…well he wasn't sure if…did he still want…after…well…last time was different and now...now...

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice echoed, though he only let out a whisper. His fingers trailed up Merlin's arms and slipped to either side of his head, pulling Merlin's eyes towards his so he could study his expression. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh-" Merlin swallowed dryly and flicked his tongue against his teeth, trying to distract himself with the smack so he would not be so entranced by the blue of those clear, unpossessed eyes. "Nothing. Um, well…something."

"Something?" Arthur chuckled and rubbed his fingers over Merlin's cheeks.

With a squeeze of his own hands, Merlin realized he must have grabbed Arthur around the waist at some point because the fine cloth of his tunic slipped through his palms. He took a step closer to wrap Arthur in his arms, only to stumble by stepping on Arthur's toes.

Arthur chuckled again and said, "Well we must stop that, now mustn't we? You thinking is quite the dangerous thing."

A sarcastic remark was right on the tip of his tongue but Arthur blocked its exit by closing their mouths together. Merlin sighed and let it go.

Let everything go.

His muscles slipped and his back folded until only Arthur could be keeping him upright. If he even was upright. The world was too fuzzy to tell.

Arthur's hands were dancing down his neck and back and he sank down even more. He put little effort into the lazy pull of lips sliding back and forth.

Arthur was warm, sweet, and his lips continued to stick on Merlin's chin. Something to do with the honey on the dessert he ate.

Merlin hummed at the sugary taste and started to lick it from Arthur's mouth. He sucked in the bottom lip between his teeth and took his time swallowing every bit of honey before jumping to the top and licking him in again. Arthur's hands bunched into his clothes and with every lap he seemed to fall just a sliver more apart.

When his lips were clean, Merlin decided to check on his chin as well. Just to make sure.

He slipped out the tip of his tongue and teased the beard fighting its way out, kissing every scratchy surface until he was under Arthur's jaw and climbing back towards his mouth again.

Arthur's smile caught him, pecked him, and stopped him with one move. Merlin whined and rocked forward when Arthur pulled away, his entire body disappearing. When he forced his eyes back open he saw Arthur waiting with his hand out, a few steps away and his feet pointed towards the bed.

Heat rushed out to every inch of Merlin's figure, his face taking the blunt of the blush. He took the few shaky steps forward, caught Arthur's fingers, and let him pull him to the edge of the bed.

Merlin was about to play coy and ask Arthur his intentions when his body was suddenly no longer connected to the ground. Everything tilted sideways as he was lifted off his feet and turned in Arthur's arms.

Arthur knelt onto the bed and brought Merlin with him. He expected to be dropped at any moment but Arthur gently placed him into the soft cocoon of blankets and pillows. He giggled as Arthur's mouth slipped up to his ear and then jumped to the back of his hand where Arthur proceeded to kiss every individual knuckle.

"Am I being courted? Is this what it feels like?"

"Lock the door," Arthur mumbled between pecks, "and you can find out." Merlin shook his head and smiled, knowing it was too good to be true, but Arthur stopped him before he could push off the bed any further. "No. Just-" Arthur's hand made some sort of odd movement and Merlin was stuck looking at him, befuddled. Arthur sighed, "You know-" He did the movement again and Merlin finally caught up.

"Ohhh." Merlin looked to the door and –though he could do the spell in his head- said the words aloud that would lock the wood into place.

Arthur gasped but he wasn't looking at the door. He was inches away from Merlin's eyes, watching the gold fade back to blue. "You are amazing," he breathed and pushed Merlin into the pillows with a hearty kiss.

"It's only the door," a gush of joy pulled from his chest and pushed out a laugh.

"I don't care," Arthur muttered and twisted him around so he could get a better grip on his back and pull him closer. "Everything you do -you can do. You can do such great things. You do such great things. Such good things. You are so good."

Merlin wanted to say something but nothing was coming to mind. How could he respond to something like that? Especially when his mouth was occupied by Arthur's ravenous pulls, pushing and twisting him into the comfort of the pillow underneath.

So he didn't say anything. He turned and pulled Arthur closer, forced him into the cocoon and refused to let him leave. Not that Arthur was fighting to get out. In fact, he was slipping his hand under Merlin's shirt and pushing the fabric away so even that meager boundary could disappear.

Arthur's shirt was already half off when Merlin fell back into him and he started kissing up his chest and pushed it along with his nose as Arthur continued to peel it off.

Arthur laughed as his nips tickled his chest, "You're acting like a dog."

"You're a dog."

"That doesn't make any sense." Arthur gasped when Merlin chomped suddenly on his nipple. Merlin chuckled in victory. "You are so strange."

"You love it."

"That's true," Arthur caught his chin and pulled him up. "I do."

They hummed against each other as they pressed their uncovered flesh together and continued to drag their lips in hungry pulls. Arthur pulled away to mouth down Merlin's throat and scrape his teeth gently over the beat of his pulse while continuing to stroke his chest with his palm.

The touches were gentle. There was no pain or roughness from teeth or fingers. It was all just feeling. Touching. Arthur was exploring him in a new way. As if the uncovering of secrets uncovered new parts of him, parts that Arthur had yet to feel on his own. And those touches soothed Merlin. He faded into the blurry world and relaxed into the languid keenness circling just below the surface.

Merlin settled into the bed as Arthur climbed over him and trailed to the other side of his neck, just to pull back up to his ear and pant. Merlin moaned quietly.

Everything was quiet. The shift of the sheets, the slide of skin, the huff of Arthur's breath, it all seemed so calm and warm and careful.

Arthur nibbled at his ear and continued to stroke until he started to whisper, "You are amazing. So strong. So brave. I wouldn't be alive without you."

"Arthur-"

Merlin's whisper faded as Arthur closed his lips with his mouth and brushed their noses together. "You saved me, Merlin. You saved everyone. And I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything," Merlin whispered back. "It's my duty."

Arthur shook his head and started to brush back the hair that clung to Merlin's head, stuck up every which way from the static of the pillow. "It's more than that. You go far beyond any sense of duty, one that you did not ask for. You have a big, kind heart behind those big doe eyes. These eyes," Arthur shifted so his lips could play around the curve of his brow and over the height of his cheek. "They are so misleading. They even change color."

"I'm-" Merlin felt as though he should apologize but Arthur's mouth was ticklish and his words shook with his body. "I'm-"

"I like that they are misleading. Because I know what's behind them. You can't fool me, Emrys."

Merlin choked on a laugh that forced its way up his suddenly thick throat. "Are you going to call me that now?"

"Maybe," Arthur teased and stole a few more kisses. "Only when we're alone. When I have you like this. All to myself." Merlin hummed in agreement as Arthur's lips danced over his cheeks some more. "This face. These ears."

"What's wrong with my ears?"

"Absolutely nothing." Arthur smiled, nuzzled closer, and sighed. "I never would have known. But there was always something about you, Merlin. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Now I can." Arthur's hand shifted from his neck to his lips where he tapped Merlin's mouth. "To think I loved you before, when you were just a bumbling idiot. I mean, you still are-" Merlin snaked out his tongue and slipped Arthur's finger between his teeth for a warning bite. "But," Arthur pulled his hand away. "Now I know everything. And you are the most noble warrior I know."

"Gallant?"

"That too," Arthur smirked and kissed him to silence again. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. Maybe I'm not. But the past is the past and we only have the future. In that future I vow to return the favor. To honor you as you have honored me, my people, and Albion. You have my word, Merlin. Always."

Merlin found words to be hard to grab once again and he didn't know what to say. Those pesky tears that bubbled up at Arthur's newest confessions threatened to ruin the moment. He leaned up into Arthur's mouth and pulled his body down from behind, forcing him close so he could do something to show him he heard and understood.

The warmth in the space between them started growing hotter until their skin seemed to glow with it. They slid their hands over and around until every part they could reach on the other had been efficiently petted and explored, stoking the fire.

Arthur pawed at the top of Merlin's trousers until they slid from his thighs. In a swift pull, Arthur threw away his boots and pulled everything off, freeing the erection that had subtly formed. Arthur ran his hands over the new skin and mouthed Merlin's chest until he was back to licking at his mouth.

Merlin's hand skimmed past those golden locks and bent towards Arthur's back, scooped down the bend, and pushed at his trousers in turn. Arthur turned for him with a reluctant whimper as Merlin pulled from his lips to reach and Arthur mouthed over his shoulder instead.

With the oil so far away, Arthur had to roll Merlin over to continue to kiss him and reach it. He picked him up as soon as his trousers were gone and they both let out a small laugh when they flew back onto the bed.

"Are we wrestling?" Merlin joked.

"You'd lose."

"Are you forgetting the last time?"

"Right. I forgot you were a cheater."

Arthur pinned him and Merlin let him as they laughed into the shared air between them.

It took much longer than normal with the biting and the touching. They barely had to move in an inch to distract. Every friction filled movement pulsed up their spines and enticed them to stay as close as they possibly could. There was no rush and they clung onto one another as long as their bodies aloud.

In time, Arthur reached what he wanted and lubed up a few fingers. Merlin pulled him back towards his body as soon as possible and opened his legs to him. During more kisses Arthur ran his fingers just over Merlin's erection and down to his entrance, puckered and waiting. That small glide over his member was enough to elicit the loudest gasp either had yet dared, both too scared to break this fragile state between them.

Arthur slid his finger inside and Merlin tensed around him. A few lazy strokes and Merlin relaxed again and they continued to touch and pant and moan into each other as the slow heat pulled him open. One finger slid in after the other. Arthur's hips pressed against Merlin's side with every flick of the tongue and Merlin's hips curled to meet the fingers stroking him inside. The moment a finger accidentally slipped across the spot inside that had Merlin arching off the bed, the movements couldn't stay slow a moment more.

Merlin pulled at Arthur shoulder and bit on his sore, puffy lip. Arthur understood the silent message and prepared his member by slicking it up and lining it towards the stretched entrance. The stiff pressure and wet heat pressed against him and Merlin's member jumped in anticipation. His body and mind were battling for control and he knew neither would win. Neither would lose. He slipped his hands off Arthur's back and pushed them through his hair, sure to move each golden lock back into its place so he could see that golden glow surrounding his prince's face. See those eyes just as he entered him. As they became one once again.

Arthur gave him an oddly tender look, mixing a smile and yearning eyes, and kissed him long and full. Only when Merlin sighed in content did his push his hips forwards and gradually slid inside.

The expected bittersweet sting did not come. Perhaps it was because they took extra time or because Merlin was a bowl full of giddy jelly, but everything just seemed to fit perfectly.

Their lips were beat but their heads stayed close, temple to temple, as Arthur started to move and Merlin rose to meet him. Like everything else, these thrusts too were slow. A leisurely roll out followed with a lazy caress of the plush inside.

Merlin moaned at every move and clung to Arthur's back with all the intensity they held at bay. It felt wrong to have any space between them. There couldn't be a single gap.

"Merlin- feel so- so-" Arthur murmured, "Gods you feel so good."

"Arthur-"

Two rushed, short kisses and their hips moved faster, egged on by the noises that slipped past.

Even with the quick grind, every motion was delicate and deliberate. Hands moved everywhere, grabbed everywhere, and held onto the moment that was quickly heading towards completion.

"Merlin-" Arthur panted in his ear.

Merlin's hands were barely holding onto his back. His legs were near slipping off Arthur's hips. "Mm- mm- Arth- Arthur- ah-"

"Love- I – I love you. I love you."

Merlin's heart swelled and the emotional rush pushed him higher. He was flying as he said back, "I love you too."

Arthur hit his peak and fell in his stride as he came. His body falling on Merlin's untouched erection was all it took to be overcome and a rush of warm, bright light and weightlessness consumed him.

He held Arthur on him, Arthur nuzzled into his shoulder, and they both fell into a gentle sleep -every bit together as they could be.

Arthur sliding down Merlin's side woke them both and forced them to unravel and slip under the covers. Arthur pulled Merlin back to him and Merlin flicked his eyes away so he could say the spell that would bring a damp cloth to them. That was much better than having to get up and walk across the cold ground for one.

"Hmm," Arthur chuckled near his ear as he used it to clean them.

"What?"

"That could be useful. We'll have to see what else you can do."

"I don't do tricks," he poked Arthur in the side and tossed the cloth somewhere on the floor.

"We'll see." Arthur shut him up by squeezing him too tight. "Did you know you're eyes change color when you…you know...um-"

Merlin pulled back to see if he was serious. "Really?"

"Sometimes." Arthur smirked and pulled him back down. "I thought it was a trick of the light."

"Well I hope we didn't just fulfill another prophecy," Merlin half-teased. "I just want to sleep."

They sighed and snuggled down further, on the edge of falling back asleep when Merlin groaned.

"What?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not supposed to sleep here tonight. I slept here last night."

"Well, you're not going anywhere," Arthur pulled him closer to make his point. "Let people think what they must."

"Arthur-"

"Just for tonight," Arthur was on the verge of sounding pleading. Princes didn't plead.

"Alright." It wasn't that hard a fight to give up. Arthur's bed was so warm and his bed was so far away. There were thick blankets here and too many pillows for one man. He best help Arthur with that dilemma. "On your head be it."

Arthur hummed and they were almost back to sleep when Arthur flinched and turned around, leaving Merlin empty and cold. "I almost forgot. I got this for you. I now realize why."

Merlin raised his brows and took the small box from Arthur's hand. "It's not my birthday."

"Early present." Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes at the look Merlin gave him. "Just open it."

"A dragon?" Merlin picked it up with a goofy grin as he inspected the woodwork. It was a simple piece of dark wood made to look like a dragon about to take flight. Though it had no detail, it was a very impressive token.

"I picked it up in the lower town. I thought you might like it. But um- I mean-"

Merlin shut him up with a kiss. "I love it."

Arthur gave a cocky smirk and said, "Good," before forcing Merlin to put it back so they could get some rest.

* * *

Gaius nodded at Merlin's recollection of the events that took place since the battle began. It was the first time Gaius was able to hear, a fortnight since they returned home. Merlin and he finally were able to save all the people they could and return to their chambers for a good night's rest.

"It seems to me that the price to be paid by all was death." Gaius shrugged, "If only temporarily. You sent the evil back to the place it came but such potent magic came at a high cost."

"I saw him dead," Merlin shivered at the memory.

"Your magic was full of good intent, pure, and powerful. No doubt you washed the evil from him and through your magic came the healing that saved him. And perhaps yourself. A great power, to bring someone back from the brink. Power not even you understand. At least, not yet."

"I don't understand at all. How was it able to possess him? It said Arthur was born from magic, that he was its true form, but that makes no sense." Gaius hummed but said nothing more. "The prophecy said nothing about that. It said Arthur and I were meant to form the Great Being. We didn't. Not really. "

"Don't take a prophecy to be so literal," Gaius said. "That is one thing I have learned in my old age. You two create something great by being together. With the magic of Excalibur and the bravery, belonging to Arthur, and the magic and loyalty from you, you two create the greatness that defeated it. You have always been intertwined. Since the day you met. Your destinies have always touched. You have always been one."

What Gaius said made some sort of sense but it didn't answer his questions. There were still so many.

"There is one thing the Dragon said," Merlin tried to give his best imitation of the cryptic beast, "There is one power above all else. With it, you shall rise again." He shook his head. "I don't think I understand. Other than rise again. We both obviously rose or …How did he come back? How did I come back?"

"There are different kinds of magic. Some more powerful than others."

"I know the Dragon said that the good and the bad must survive but then how did I survive and the evil did not? Am I more powerful?"

"Who's to say it did not survive? It may not be alive here but it may be in the place it now resides."

"Hopefully, it stays there."

"Hopefully." Gaius sighed at the turmoil clear on Merlin's face. "No doubt you have great power and its use took a toll on you. But magic is not limited to the good and the bad. There are other kinds. Kinds more powerful. You and the Prince are combined in a way that transcends the clash between good and evil. Love, in any form, can conquer even the most powerful magic. Some say, even death." Gaius smiled knowingly and gestured towards Merlin's bedroom, "Now go to bed. The battle is won and you need rest. Your other half will want to see you bright and early."

It took a moment for Merlin's mind to catch up to what Gaius said but by then he was already in his room and sitting on his bed. Of course Gaius knew. Merlin was a fool for thinking he could fool him. That meant he would have to tell Arthur that Gaius knew. Well...that could wait a day. . . or so.

He distracted himself from the many thoughts still racing with the small wooden dragon Arthur had given him. He smiled and played with in his hand before deciding where he should keep it. He hadn't had time to pick it a proper place. He didn't want to hide it but it needed to be safe. His windowsill seemed like the best place.

He walked over and peeked out at the court below, smiling at the thought of the future he had to look forward to. Together they would make it. Together they could see it happen.

He gently placed the dragon on the sill and stood back to admire its new position. It fit, being there with wings spread out and the night sky behind it. He started to turn back to bed, knowing he had an early rise, but didn't get more than a step.

A great crash came from outside, very close to his room. He turned to see a funnel of fire blazing from behind his window, throwing the dragon in an orange silhouette. A moment later, a great roar echoed into the night.

Oh, no.

* * *

**THE END**

_ish_

* * *

:}


	14. I'll Tell You What Now

The world is safe. Except when it's not.

Merlin and Arthur protected Albion, but at what cost? Will there be war? Will the Druids survive? Will Morgana truly believe the tales they told her? What is the real reason that Merlin and Arthur both survived their last encounter? What is their destiny now? Will they use magic during sex? Who has the answers?

All these important questions shall be answered in PART 4!

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**

(because I can't end on 13 chapters...I'm superstitious)

* * *

Ahhhhhaha what am I doing? Yes, there will be a part four. There were too many questions and things and needs to explain to not continue. I couldn't leave them all hanging. Plus, I love our boys too much.

It will be up, ummm, well not a year from now. Before then. I just want to finish the fics I'm on now... _prepare for self promotion_... "Red Roses" still not done (dark side BTVS), "Darwins" (teen destiel mutant fic) has yet to publish a single chapter but it's half done, and _my secret favorite_ "Master of My Domain" (sabriel/destiel Seinfeld inspired smut-o-tease-o-rama) is ongoing.

I also have a few oneshots to go. One called "Dreaming up Merthur" for NikkiLizzie and one called "I'm Sorry" which is a sexier make up sex scene for spitfirelady. Cus while the mush was nice and called for, sexy is good too. And I'm also going to tape "Defying Gravity" for Vaughntronic.

Part 4 Chapter 1 will posted up after this chapter so you don't have to follow me. Just this. (Unless you want to)

0-0-0

Credit to:

 **OrdinaryFanGirl** who inspired inspired Merlin to say _"You're taking this rather calm. I expected a lot more hitting. A coupe of death threats really"_ and Arthur to say _"That's because I just remembered the last time we were in a the dungeon and I had to send my guard away. Do you remember?"_

_"Yeah when Gaius was locked up and you- oh no."_

_"Oh yes."_

_*smack*_

**Greendayer92** who kicked kicked my ass into gear and made sure I updated. Which is good because a lot of the time I thought I did and I did not. Or I use that as an excuse...might do that too.

_(More on credit to reviewers at bottom)_

0-0-0

The rest of this part is just my notes. I have a lot. Fun facts and the facts behind the facts. Or whatever.

Sometimes I think I try too hard.

I'll just try to limit it to the fun stuff...but if you want to know more, I'd love to talk your ear off. Hit me up on [tumblr ](http://mersuperwholockabuff.tumblr.com/)or [FanFiction ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4742271/)or here. 

My favorite note I wrote to myself was "Angsty feels, yo. Angry smut, yay!" I entertain myself I guess.

Frojoyn is the Druid name for the Earth Goddess. I minored in Classical Civilizations so you can have my "I believe I'm right...maybe" word on that. So yes. The prophecy was, Merthur sex in the woods leads to the world falling to pieces. Okay, that's not really it, but still.

When Arthur goes into Melrin's room after he sees him in Camelot and is like –he's not sleeping here- it's cus he is sleeping on the sick bed cot. My thought is Gaius is sleeping next to him to keep an eye on him since his side is all open from Arthur's sword.

Fire was a theme that I tried to play up a bit for the obvious symbolic reasons. There was a lot of symbolic crap. Plus ooh fire. Pyromaniac here.

Writing in the banshees was because of a nightmare I had a while back. They were these twisted, grotesque screaming old lady things clawing on the ceiling and screaming at me. Luckily I didn't die. Banshees were seen as an omen of death. (See what I did there? In the story and things? ...my brain gets use).

After writing the chapter about the giant stone fox thing (…I don't even know guys...) I had a bad dream about a giant black wolf. So it was obviously much scarier in my head than it was on the page.

Vivalda is based off a Professor from college who was one hell of a scary bitch. Who I loved. She was terrifying.

Frederick was kinda mashed together based on a bunch of the knights and Mordred included because I figure that Primal Dusk thing can see ahead and stuff…yup.

I liked Frederick.

Poor Frederick.

I hope Merlin's "coming out" was sufficient. It's partially why my ending needed to not end…yup…because I mean, Arthur loves him but he's going to have issues. And there's so much going on. Like that darn fire breathing...thing (*cough, cough* no spoilers, even the obvious ones).

What's was with all this real plot wiggling in?

I hope you don't mind it. The good vs evil thing really is the basics so it wasn't all that original. I'm okay with it.

The love conquers all magic is also really cheesy and I'm not quite sure I'm okay with the mush level there but…it's those two. I love those two. And it's not all that much cheese. There's meat behind it. (oh my god, the puns there).

But really, the magic of love wasn't the only thing saving these two from a Primal Dusky death.

There were the obvious grammar mistakes that make me cringe and there were flow mistakes and POV mistakes and just a lot of mistakes but I hope you can overlook. I only get better with practice!

As far as M-preg goes, it's not really my thing. Pregnancy kinda skeeves me out in general. Though, I am into the Omegeverse kink…as well as others…a lot of others...I just stop at the pregnancy chapters. Haven't actually finished writing a kink one yet. Unless you count the daddy!kink in _Defying Gravity_ , which no one does because that crack is very cracky. So no magic babies of the m-preg kind I'm afraid.

0-0-0

Sorry about not responding to all reviews. Here's some things I want to say:

You, my dears, are the best.  Special thanks to:[texasfandoodler,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler)[ Liam_Andrews](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam_Andrews/pseuds/Liam_Andrews), emily, [OnlyALIttlePsycho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyALIttlePsycho/pseuds/OnlyALIttlePsycho), [Larien](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Larien/pseuds/Larien), [fangirl_of_the_baskervilles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles/pseuds/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles), [Thefandomsthatwaited](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomsthatwaited/pseuds/Thefandomsthatwaited), and Y0ungWarl0ck.

Each and every one of you made me smile and some more than once.  There were also squeaking and other awkward noises.  So thank you :D

I'll go respond to reviews now. Thank you guys so very berry much! ... wow maybe I am cheesy... The support is the best thing in the world especially when my life gets so hectic I can barely see my keys, let alone type on them.

Here's to getting better with practice!

Much love-

Birdie

* * *

 **I would also like to remind you that if you write in any of my fandoms** (or ask because I have more), **please send me the favorite thing you've written or tell me to check you out or whatever. I'd love to read your stuff. Self-boast as much as you want. Be proud of what you do. And let me enjoy it!**


End file.
